The Secret
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Il ne faut jamais cacher la vérité à ceux qu'on aime sous peine de les perdre. Et ce définitivement. Les secrets ont parfois de très lourdes conséquences. C'est quand il est trop tard que certains l'apprennent à leur détriment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Un mois et demi qu'Erin est partie de l'unité, que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de sa part ou de très très rares fois mais c'est assez sec. Un mois et demi qu'on a rompus après 8 mois de relation. J'aurai tout fait pour elle, j'aurai toujours été présent pour elle, mais elle a préféré tout laisser tomber et retourner dans la drogue et l'alcool. Je regardais le cadre sur mon bureau plongé dans mes pensées, à Erin.

-Halstead on peut avoir ton attention s'il te plaît ? Lança Voight

-Oui pardon sergent.

-Dans mon bureau Jay.

C'est rare les fois où m'appelle comme ça, d'habitude c'est juste Halstead. Je crains le pire pour moi, je vais sûrement changer d'unité. Je referme la porte derrière moi et attend devant lui qu'il s'exprime.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à elle.

-Boss, elle se détruit ! Elle ne mérite pas cette vie ! Elle était bien aux Renseignements !

-Jay, laisses tombé. Déclara Voight

Je ne pus m'empêcher de claquer la porte face à son manque de réaction. Lui qui se montre si agressif pour la protéger que son manque de réaction est affreux.

-Mouse tu peux tracer le téléphone d'Erin s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami

-Jay…

-J'ai besoin de savoir si elle va bien.

-Toi tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un moment. Lança-t-il

-Arrêtes Mouse s'il te plaît. Tu le fais ou pas ? M'exaspérais-je

Il me tendit une adresse, j'attrapai ma veste avant de quitter le District. L'adresse se trouve être un peu reclus de la ville, et se trouve être une boîte de nuit. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'ailleurs, c'est le genre d'endroit qu'Erin a décidé de fréquenter maintenant. Elle ne tarde pas à sortir d'ailleurs, elle semble éblouie par le soleil avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Elle a les cheveux sales, et paraît avoir perdu du poids, mais pour moi elle reste celle qui a fait fondre mon cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jay ?

-Je veux te l'entendre dire. Fis-je

-Dire quoi ? Attaqua-t-elle

Je lui arrachai les lunettes pour qu'elle me regarde directement dans les yeux.

-Que tu n'es plus mon équipière, que tu laisses tout tomber.

Une ombre de tristesse traversa son regard avant qu'il redevienne indifférent, froid.

-C'est fini Jay. Je suis désolée, mais je n'étais pas faite pour ça, pour cette vie. Fit-elle

-Et nous deux ? On allait s'installer ensemble, on avait trouvé un appartement.

-Ce n'était qu'une grossière erreur.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, une trahison. Elle s'était donc juste servit de moi. Je ravalais mes larmes pour ne pas lui montrer la peine qu'elle me fait.

-Très bien. Au moins c'est clair comme ça. Je n'aurai pas dû me battre pour toi, pour nous. J'ai été con. J'étais amoureux. Adieu Erin. J'espère juste que je ne serai pas de garde quand on retrouvera ton corps car tu te seras trop droguée. Sifflais-je avant de partir.

Je rentrais directement à l'appartement, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en pleurant. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais réellement. J'étais fou amoureux de cette femme, de ce petit bout de femme. J'en avais rien à foutre de son passé, de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour survivre. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre avec elle. J'attrapais la bouteille de Wisky dans le placard et retourna m'asseoir dans le canapé avant de vider mon premier verre.

Je fus réveillé par le bruit de mon téléphone, Antonio était en train de m'appeler. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure : 3 :46 am. Pourquoi il appelle à cette heure-ci ?

« Allô ?

-On a un règlement de compte.

-L'adresse ?

-Je viens de te l'envoyer par sms.

-Merci Tonio j'arrive. »

Je raccrochais et prit une douche façon militaire c'est-à-dire 3 minutes pas plus et me brossa les dents histoire de ne pas sentir l'alcool.

Les autres étaient déjà arrivés, enfin ils venaient juste d'arriver je n'étais pas si en retard que ça.

-Tu as vu les infos ? Il y a eu une embuscade en Afrique où on est déployé. Lança Ruzzek

-Des blessés ? Demanda Atwater

-Ouais dans notre camps mais ils n'en n'ont pas dit plus.

Mon ventre se tordit, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. D'habitude elle m'avait toujours appelé à entrevue régulier. J'envoyais un message à Mouse pour qu'il essaye de voir si quelqu'un dans nos connaissances est au courant pour nos hommes.

-Ils ont précisé quel régiment d'armée était impliqué ? Demandais-je aux gars

-Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Ma petite sœur est déployée là-bas.

-Bon les fillettes. Intervint Olinski

Antonio fit le topo de ce que l'on sait avant qu'on ne fasse le tour de la scène de crime pour inspecter.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder les photos de Jay et moi. Je lui ai fait de la peine, et ça s'est vu dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il mérité tellement mieux mais j'ai été mauvaise avec lui, je n'arriverai jamais à garder notre amitié intacte. J'attrapais un cadre de notre voyage à Hawaii, on avait fait de longues randonnées dans la jungle hawaiienne. On avait escaladé les crêtes, longés les plages de sables fin, exploré les fonds marins, fait du jet-ski. Jay avait fait la totale, ça avait été les plus belles vacances de ma vie.

« Je suis désolée Jay, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal comme ça. Tu méritais mieux. Je m'en veux si tu savais. » Pensais-je

J'attrapais une bouteille et alla m'asseoir dans le canapé. J'allumais la télé, les journalistes parlaient d'un possible règlement de compte entre gangs dans les rues de Chicago. Le journaliste zoom sur la scène, mais des draps recouvrent les corps, on voit des patrouilleurs. Mon cœur se serre légèrement en voyant Burgess et Roman. Puis on aperçoit Antonio et Jay s'approchaient des corps, ils doivent sûrement décrire ce qui a dû se passer. J'ai du mal à respirer en voyant Jay, il ne se tient plus droit comme il le faisait avant. Il est légèrement vouté, son visage est triste, et tout ça c'est à cause de moi. J'attrapais le cadre sur la table à côté du canapé, une photo de Jay, moi et sa sœur à un bal masqué organisé par une de ses connaissances. Ça a été la première fois que j'ai rencontré sa sœur.

 **FLASH-BACK**

Jay a insisté pour que j'y assiste et malgré ma profonde réticence il a tenu bon et m'a convaincu. J'enfilais la robe « médiéval » verte et noir avant de me contempler dans le miroir. Je remis mes cheveux sur les épaules, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur Jay dans un costume d'époque. Je souris en le voyant comme ça, ça lui va bien, ses bras entourèrent ma taille. Je m'appuyais contre son dos avant qu'il n'embrasse mon cou.

-Tu es magnifique, la robe fait ressortir tes yeux verts en plus c'est splendide.

-Tu es très beau aussi.

-Allez en route on va être en retard sinon. Souffla-t-il avant que je ne m'empare de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Le manoir est immense, des torches sont installées un peu partout. Des gens costumés se promènent entre et soir de la demeure, Jay gare la voiture dans un coin du parc avant de venir m'ouvrir la portière. Je remis bien la robe avant qu'on ne se dirige vers l'entrée

-Ses parents voulaient qu'il suive leurs traces et devienne notaire dans leur cabinet avant de prendre la place de son père. Mais Ryan a dit merde et il s'est engagé dans les Rangers. On s'est rencontré dans l'avion pour notre première mission.

-En tout cas c'est une maison magnifique.

On entra dans un immense salle de bal après avoir descendu un escalier en marbre. Après les présentations Jay m'entraîna pour une danse, avant qu'on aille boire une coupe de champagne. ( /load/e60_chicago_med/chicago_med_saison_1_episode_18/378-1-0-7882) La musique est un peu stressante mais je n'y prêtai pas guère jusqu'au moment où la batterie se mit à jouer de façon agressive. Il eut un jeu de lumière à ce moment-là et les visages se tournèrent vers le haut de l'escalier. Une femme s'y tenait en haut dans une longue robe rouge et noir avec une rose sur la jupe, les longs cheveux bouclés auburn posés sur ses épaules. Elle était à couper le souffle, impressionnant tout le monde. A ses côtés un homme se tient en costard noir et blanc avec un masque cachant une partie de son visage rendant impossible de savoir qui il est. La mystérieuse jeune femme commença à danser (comme sur la vidéo) entraînant la salle avec elle. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de cette femme, je n'arrive même pas à sa cheville. Jay la regarde en souriant, une pointe de jalousie me traversa avant que je ne fis mine de rien. Elle s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Jay avant de l'enlacer.

-Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Hey toi ! Ça va ? Demanda mon petit ami

Elle est encore plus belle de près, la peau très claire. Mais le plus intriguant ce fut ses yeux, ils ne sont pas bleus, vert, gris ou marrons. Mais violet. Ce qui est rare.

-Voyons Jaynou tu nous présentes pas ?! Tu es mal poli ! S'exclama la femme

Je vis Jay lever les yeux au ciel et moi me retînt de rigoler face au surnom qu'elle a utilisé.

-Pitié ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je te présente Erin, mon équipière et ma formidable petite amie.

-Enchanté Erin, un honneur de rencontrer la petite amie de Jay ! Fit-elle en me tendant une main

Je la serrai, elle a la poigne forte ce qui me surprit un peu.

-Er. Ma petite sœur Katsa.

-Petite toi-même ! Je n'ai que deux ans d'écart andouille ! Lança-t-elle

-Jaynou arrêtes un peu ! Rigolais-je

-Oh je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! S'exclama sa sœur

Je souris un peu soulagé de voir qu'elle est sympathique. Jay se pencha vers moi avant de m'embrasser, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de lui rendre.

-Merci d'être venue.

-Merci de m'avoir présenté à ta sœur.

-Je te présenterai à ma famille si je leur parlerai encore. Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Après quelques danses je sortis prendre l'air dans le parc, je fus surprise de voir la sœur de Jay près de la fontaine.

-Je pensais que vous seriez encore en train de danser. Fis-je

-On peut se tutoyer je pense. Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers moi

Ses yeux paraissent violet foncés dans l'obscurité, ce qui un peu intimidant.

-Désolée. M'excusais-je me rendant compte que je la fixe depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Beaucoup de gens sont déstabilisés par la couleur de mes yeux. Sourit-elle

Elle a le sourire de Jay,

-Donc dans les Renseignements comme Jay si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui, on est équipier depuis qu'il a rejoint l'unité. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis dans l'armée.

-Comme Jay ? Demandais-je

-Oui, juste le bataillon différent. Sourit-elle

On discuta un peu avant que son mystérieux cavalier ne la rejoigne et qu'elle ne parte bras dessus bras dessous.

-Alors on essaye de corrompre ma sœur. Plaisanta Jay en enlaçant ma taille.

-Non j'apprenais à la connaître. Ça t'embête ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr que non, ça me fait plus que plaisir. Viens il y a un photographe, ma sœur a proposé qu'on fasse une photo avec elle.

-Tu connais son cavalier ? Demandais-je

-Non, mais apparemment c'est un type de l'armée.

On rejoignit l'entrée avec un grand escalier en marbre où un photographe faisait des portraits. Jay posa ses mains sur mes hanches, Katsa se mit face à moi alors que son cavalier faisait comme Jay. On regarda l'objectif en souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Lorsque j'arrive sur la scène de crime ils sont tous déjà là. La victime est une ado, 19 ans. Ses bras sont marqués par les piqures, elle a des ecchymoses sur les bras. Son regard parait vide. Peut-être parce qu'on l'a étranglé, peut-être à cause de la drogue, qui sais… Ce n'était qu'une gamine avec la vie devant elle. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par un des officiers qui sécurise la zone :

-Il y a quelqu'un qui demande avoir un responsable de l'enquête, elle dit qu'elle connaît la victime. Déclare-t-il.

-Jay vas-y. Déclare Voight

Je m'exécute et d'un pas trainant me dirige vers l'endroit que m'indique l'officier. A côté du ruban de délimitation de scène de crime se trouve une jeune femme de dos. Elle est en train de crier sur l'officier qui surveille la foule.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois voir les responsables de cette enquête !

Cette voix… Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se retrouve toujours sur mon chemin ?! Je lui attrape fermement le bras et la retourne

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demandais-je durement

-Ja..Jay… ! Bafouille-t-elle surprise

Je l'entraine dans un endroit plus calme avant de lui redemander :

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-J..je connais la victime, c'est une…une amie. Laly Conner. Déclare-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Une amie ? Vraiment ? C'est moi où tu entraines toute tes "amies" vers la mort ? Dis-je ironiquement.

Je sais que c'est mesquin et bas et que la mort de Nadia n'était en rien de sa faute mais j'espère encore la faire réagir.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ! Me répond-t-elle le regard noir.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toi qui lui as brisé les cervicales et étouffé jusqu'à qu'elle n'est plus d'air pour respirer. Je la vois tressaillir et fermer les yeux mais je continus. Mais c'est toi qui aurais pu l'aider à sortir de la drogue et des rues. Elle avait 19 ans et une famille qui l'aimait. Tu aurais pu éviter qu'elle finisse comme ça. Mais pour ça il aurait fallu que tu t'en sortes toi-même, mais apparemment c'est trop dur pour toi de voir qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi… Dis-je avant de tourner les talons et retourner auprès de l'unité.

 **PDV Erin Lindsay**

Je suis misérablement assise par terre contre le mur pourris d'une ruelle glauque. Laly est morte. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'extraire du réseau à temps… En plus de ça c'est les Renseignements qui s'occupent de l'affaire. Jay pense vraiment que je suis retombé au plus bas… J'ai bien vu qu'il a essayé de me faire réagir, que malgré tout il essaye de me faire sortir de là. Mais je ne peux pas… Si seulement je pouvais tout lui dire. Je vois qu'il est brisé. Ses immenses cernes témoignent de ses insomnies, la lueur si particulière de ses yeux s'est éteinte, il ne sourit plus. Et tout ça est ma faute…

 **PDV Jay Halstead**

Lorsque je suis revenu sur la scène de crime, après ma confrontation avec Erin, Voight m'a demandé que voulait la personne, je lui ai répondus "nous faire perdre notre temps" et il n'a rien dit de plus. Je pense qu'il faut mieux qu'il ignore que c'était Erin. De toute façon on nous à retirer l'enquête alors…

Il est 22h et je suis là à attendre sur mon canapé. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais j'attends. Enfin c'est plutôt 'Qui' je crois qu'au fond de moi j'attends qu'Erin vienne sonner à ma porte, qu'elle me dise qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle veut s'en sortir, qu'elle a besoin de moi. Mais ça n'arrivera surement pas. Je vais me prendre une Xème bière dans le frigo et m'installe devant un match de Basket les Waves contre les Ravens. Il est presque minuit quand quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je me lève plein d'espoirs. C'est peux être Erin ! Elle va me dire qu'elle est désolée et je vais la serrer contre moi et lui dire que tout iras bien, que je suis là pour elle. Mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte c'est Charisma sur le seuil, avec un pack de bière et son sourire idiot. Elle n'a pas le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit que j'ai refermé la porte sous son nez. Ce n'est pas elle que je veux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle me cour encore après. Après ça je n'ai même plus envie de voir le match. Je pars me couché. Seul.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'ai été pris d'insomnie et n'ai pas réussie à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je n'ai fait que de penser à Erin, à ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Sûrement boire comme pas possible, ingérer n'importe quelle drogue et avaler des pilules. Ou pire dormir avec n'importe quel mec. Mon portable vibra pour une nouvelle enquête. Je repoussais la couverture avant de filer sous la douche et de me rendre au District. Le sergent Platt me lança ce regard de pitié qu'elle me lance depuis le départ d'Erin, j'en ai marre de ça. C'est déjà assez difficile de gérer l'absence d'Erin pour en plus avoir à gérer les regards de pitié.

-Halstead où est Burgess ? Demanda Voight

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois sergent, c'est mon équipière temporaire mais ce n'est pas moi qui dort avec elle. Lançais-je en regardant Ruzzek.

-Hey mec détends-toi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Erin a tout claqué pour retourner à sa vie d'avant.

Je me levais avant de l'attraper par le col avant de lui mettre une droite. Je sentis des bras me tirer en arrière pour me séparer d'Adam mais je ne cédais pas et continuer de le frapper.

-Mais ouvres les yeux mec ! C'est une pauvre fille ! Elle n'aurait jamais tenu ! Déclara-t-il

La rage monta encore plus en moi, je frappais plus fort. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, Erin ne mérite pas cette vie, elle mérite le bonheur, d'être heureuse.

-Jay ça suffit arrêtes ! Ruzzek tu la fermes, sinon la prochaine fois je te refais entièrement le visage ! Lança Antonio en me tirant avec force en arrière avec l'aide d'Atwater et Mouse

-Atwater emmènes Ruzzek se faire remettre le nez en place et suturer ses plaies. Halstead my office.

Je me libérais de l'emprise des gars avant de me diriger vers le bureau de Voight. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

-J'apprécie la façon dont tu défends Erin malgré tout ce qui peut se passer. Mais tu dois lâcher un peu prise Jay. Lâches prise et concentres-toi sur toi-même et ton boulot. Tu te détruis à petit feu et ce n'est pas bon pour l'unité.

-Sergent vous m'avez dit d'être là pour elle, de toujours veiller sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Fis-je

-Et maintenant je te dis de lâcher l'affaire. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ni elle. Retournons au boulot maintenant.

-Je peux avoir mon après-midi de libre sergent ? Demandais-je

-Vas-y, garde ton portable sur toi.

Je quittais le District et rentra chez Will où je vis en attendant de retrouver un appartement. Je posais mes affaires sur la table basse avant de filer dans la chambre, mon portable se mit à vibrer sur la table mais continuait de me changer pour aller faire de la moto. Histoire de me changer les idées. Mais mon téléphone continue de vibrait. J'espère que ça ne soit pas un membre de l'unité.

« Allô ?

-Au feu !

-Dieu merci ! Katsa ! » Fis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

Depuis l'attaque là où elle est déployée je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre. J'ai promis à notre mère lorsqu'elle était mourante de veiller sur Katsa quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle n'était pas fan qu'on s'engage dans l'armée, mais d'un certain côté elle était rassurée qu'on soit tous les deux dans les Rangers à un bataillon de différence seulement.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi ? J'ai entendu pour l'attaque où tu es déployée.

-Ce n'est pas passé très loin.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Des égratignures mais rien de mal. Alors quoi de beau ?

-Rien, le boulot tu sais.

-Oui t'es toujours un inconditionnel du travail toi ! J'ai vu un reportage la dernière fois, ils disaient que la ville de Chicago à les enquêtes les plus vites résolues du pays. Que la criminalité baisse.

-Que veux-tu on est les meilleurs !

-Promets-moi de faire attention à toi Jay.

-Je te le promets ma belle. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Jay. J'aurai une permission dans quelques semaines.

-Reviens à Chicago pendant ta permission.

-J'y penserai. Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure de manger.

-Manges bien, et reposes-toi.

-Je t'aime »

Je reposais mon téléphone avant d'enfiler mes chaussures et de prendre mes clés de moto. Je traversais les rues de Chicago sans trop faire attention au reste sauf à la circulation. Le feu passa au rouge, j'arrêtais la moto à côté d'un gros 4x4, laissant mon regard vagabonder sur les publics qui se promène dans les rues. J'aperçus Erin sur le trottoir, elle me regarde, je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et redémarra la moto.

Je roulais pendant des heures sans faire attention, jusqu'à m'arrêter. Je suis dans le Wisconsin, je n'ai pas vu que j'avais roulé autant. Je descendis dans un restaurant du coin avant de rentrer à Chicago. Heureusement qu'Antonio venait de m'appeler pour avoir de mes nouvelles après ma dispute avec Ruzzek. Je crois qu'il vient de sauver mon permis de conduire 230 sur une route à 50 en même temps… Si Er avait été là, elle m'aurait dit que j'étais imprudent et égoïste envers les gens qui m'aime et qui tienne à moi. Mais elle n'est pas là. Katsa aurait aussi pu dire quelque chose dans le genre mais elle non plus n'est pas là. A croire que plus personne ne tiens à moi…

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'allais enchaînais les soirées, j'en sortais de soirée lorsque j'ai aperçu Jay sur sa moto. J'ai fait mine de rien mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Je poussais la porte du bar de Bunny et m'assis à la place habituelle. La porte s'ouvrit sur des hommes habituels et clients de Bunny. Pourquoi Jay prend sa moto ? Il ne l'a prend que pour les déplacements hors de la ville ou quand il va voir quelqu'un. Ce fut comme une claque, il va voir quelqu'un. Il m'a remplacé. Jay pense vraiment que je suis retombé au plus bas… J'ai bien vu qu'il a essayé de me faire réagir, que malgré tout il a essayé de me faire sortir de là. Mais je ne peux pas… Si seulement je pouvais tout lui dire. Je vois qu'il est brisé. Des immenses cernes témoignent de ses insomnies, la lueur si particulière de ses yeux s'est éteinte, il ne sourit plus. Et tout ça est ma faute. J'avalais une longue gorgée de ma boisson. Le reste de la soirée passa très vite…

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Quelqu'un toqua frénétiquement contre la porte de l'appartement.

-T'as encore oublié tes clés Will ! Lançais-je en regardant l'heure tardive.

J'ouvris près à me moquer de mon frère mais me retrouva face à Antonio la mine grave, le visage fermé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ruzzek a déposé une plainte ? Demandais-je

-Non, on a une affaire. Une fusillade, règlement de compte on ne sait pas encore.

-Je me change j'en ai pour deux minutes.

J'enfilais un pantalon et un tee-shirt propre avant d'attraper ma veste et de suivre mon meilleur ami. Il conduit rapidement avant de se garer, il y a de nombreuses voitures de police un peu partout. De nombreux draps blancs recouvrent des corps, on est dans un bar miteux. Je m'accroupis près des corps et en soulevant un. Un homme gît mort une balle dans la tête, une exécution donc, c'est pareil pour le deuxième. Une main tomba de sous un drap pas très loin, je n'y prêtais guère attention jusqu'à ce que des doigts bougèrent. Je m'en approchais et souleva le drap, la boule au ventre. Mais mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant le visage d'Erin pâle et tâché de sang. Je restais figé un moment en la dévisageant. Ses yeux vitreux se posèrent sur moi, je caressais doucement son visage.

-J…

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres l'obligeant à se taire.

-Ne dit rien, économise tes forces.

Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, je presse la plaie entre le cou et l'épaule.

-Ja…

-Reste immobile, et reste éveillée. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! Immédiatement ! Hurlais-je

-Elle est déjà partie.

-Bah rappelez-en une autre ! Vite ! Hurlais-je

-Ce…ce n'est pas…pas grave Jay. Souffla Erin

-Tiens bon Erin. Je ne peux pas te perdre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 ** _PDV de Katsa Halstead_**

 _La journée de cours a été longue, et ennuyante, j'aurai quitté le cours de maths dès le début mais le prof m'aurait très certainement convoqué chez le proviseur. Et je préfère franchement éviter une confrontation avec mes parents, enfin surtout mon père._

 _-T'es sûre que ça ne dérange pas que je vienne chez toi ? Demanda Jeff_

 _-Mais non, mon parent travaille, ma mère est à son groupe de je ne sais pas quoi, et mes frères ne sont pas là. Fis-je en me tournant vers mon ami_

 _On gagna la maison et comme prévu il n'y a personne. Après le goûter on monta dans ma chambre faire nos leçons mais également l'exposé que l'on n'est censé présenter en histoire tous les deux. La porte d'entrée claqua en bas nous faisant sursauter, la porte de la chambre de mon frère s'ouvrit avant de se refermer brutalement._

 _-Je devrais y aller. Souffla Jeff_

 _-Non c'est bon t'inquiètes. Fis-je en continuant de lire l'article sur notre sujet._

 _J'attrapais sa main et entrelaça nos doigts._

 _-JAY ! Hurla mon père._

 _-Je file par la fenêtre, on se voit demain à la bibliothèque. Souffla Jeff_

 _Je l'attrapais avant de l'embrasser, il partit au moment où mon père monta à l'étage. Ses pas lourds sur le plancher du couloir, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jay en hurlant sur mon frère._

 _Je bondis du rebord de ma fenêtre avant de me précipitais vers la chambre de mon frère._

 _-ARRETES ! Criais-je en me mettant devant lui tentant de l'empêcher de s'approcher de Jay_

 _-POUSSES-TOI DE MON CHEMIN !_

 _-NON !_

 _Je me reçue une gifle immense m'envoyant valser contre le mur. J'aperçu Jay en larmes de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il pleure rarement devant les gens._

 _-Jay…_

 _-J'AI DIT DEGAGES ! Hurla mon père en me poussant dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte de Jay._

 _Je me relevai malgré la douleur dans le ventre et la tête et tambourina contre la porte._

 _\- Laisses-le ! T'es qu'une sous-merde de t'en prendre à lui ! Hurlais-je_

 _-Katsa arrête. Intervint Will_

 _-Non ! Il fait du mal à Jay ! Tu dois intervenir !_

 _-Non, et tu ne devrais pas intervenir non plus !_

 _La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en bas, je me précipitai vers ma mère qui venait de rentrer._

 _-Katsa ! Tu as du sang dans les cheveux !_

 _-Papa ! Il s'en prend à Jay !_

 _Face ça à la non réaction de ma mère et de Will, je filais dans la cuisine avant d'attraper un couteau et de remonter en quatrième vitesse. Ma mère me hurlait de lâcher le couteau, Will me courait après, mais j'en avais rien à faire. Je passais par la salle de bains qui communique avec la chambre de Jay et plantais le couteau dans l'abdomen de mon père. Il me regarda furax avant de tomber sur le côté, je trainais Jay jusqu'à ma chambre après avoir refermé la porte de ma salle de bains à clé et celle de ma chambre._

 _-Jay, attends j'ai de la crème pour les coups. Fis-je_

 _-Laisse…Je vais…je vais prendre une douche avant._

 _Je le regardais partir en boitant, je m'assis bêtement sur mon lit et regardant une photo de Jay et moi prise lors d'une séance d'escalade dans le Montana. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur lui, je lui tendis des vêtements à lui que j'avais piqués. Mais il ne le prit pas et attrapa mon poignet à la place avant de m'attirer contre lui. Ses grands bras enlacèrent ma taille, il est encore mouillé, mais je n'y prête pas attention et me blottit contre lui._

 _-Je t'aime Kat', tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux._

 _-Je t'aime aussi Jay._

 _-Tu peux me mettre de la crème ? Demanda-t-il_

 _J'embrassais sa joue et essuya une larme avant d'attraper le tube et d'en mettre un peu sur les marques de son dos. Je sais ce que son entraîneur lui fait subir, et qui est amplifié par quelques gars de son équipe de sport._

 _-Bonne journée les enfants. Lança ma mère alors qu'on quittait la maison pour aller au lycée_

 _-M'man, un ami pourra venir à la maison après les cours pour qu'on travaille notre exposé ? Demandais-je_

 _-Celui qui est passé par ta fenêtre hier ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant_

 _-Hein ? Personne n'est…_

 _-La voisine me l'a dit. C'était Jeff ?_

 _-Oui. On voulait bosser ensemble mais comme je n'ai apparemment pas le droit de choisir avec qui je traine ou sort. Lançais-je à l'intention de Will et mon père._

 _Jay s'en fout, le temps que le gars me respect._

 _-C'est mieux qu'il ne vienne pas à la maison ma grande. Ton père rentre ce soir normalement de l'hôpital._

 _-J'aurai du planter plus haut. Sifflais-je_

 _Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournais vers Jay et lui sourit. On se sépara sur le parking du lycée, je rejoignis Morgane alias Abby et Séolane qui venaient d'arriver et discutaient en coulant des regards vers une bande de mecs._

 _-Hey les filles ! Floriane, Morgane 2 et Kathy ne sont pas là ? Demandais-je_

 _-Salut, Floriane est chez le directeur, Kathy et Morgane partit à la cafétéria. Lança Séo_

 _-Ok, les grosses bouffes. Rigolais-je_

 _-Hey Katsa ! Elle est où notre petite tapette ? Hein elle est où la mauviette de Jay ?! Lança un de mecs de l'équipe de foot._

 _Je m'approchais vers lui et lui mit un genou bien placé avant de lui coller une droite. Je l'attrapais par les cheveux avant de lui redresser la tête._

 _-Ne t'avises plus de parler de la sorte de mon frère, ou je te jure que la prochaine fois tu auras encore beaucoup plus mal. Et ne t'approches pas de lui. Sifflais-je_

 _Abby arriva avant de lui mettre elle aussi un coup de genou bien placé._

 _-Moi aussi je veux participer ! S'exclama Floriane en nous rejoignant._

 _-Halstead bureau du CPE ! Lança un des surveillants._

 _-Je vous rejoints en cours. Fis-je aux filles._

 _Après mettre expliquer avec la directrice-adjointe je rejoignis le cours de langue. Et le futur petit ami de Kathy a pris ma place._

 _-Mademoiselle Halstead un honneur de vous voir parmi nous !_

 _-Désolée Monsieur, je discutais avec la proviseure-adjointe. Fis-je_

 _-Allez-vous installer, on va revoir ce que nous avons étudié la dernière fois._

 _J'allais me mettre à la première table vide que je trouve lorsque le prof intervint de nouveau._

 _-Mettez-vous avez un camarade, nous allons faire du travail de binôme aujourd'hui. Vous allez discuter en français._

 _Jeff n'est à côté de personne, je m'installais à côté de lui et sortit mes affaires. J'évitais de lui parler, un peu honteuse de la situation entre nous deux, de ce dont y a été témoin hier soir à la maison._

 _-Ça va ? Souffla Jeff_

 _-Oui. On peut se concentrer sur le cours s'il te plaît ?_

 _A midi je rejoignis Jay dans le réfectoire pour manger avec lui et quelques amis à lui._

 _-On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda Abby accompagnée de Séo et de Moly_

 _-Bien sûr les filles venez. Fit Jay en leur souriant._

 _Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant les filles rougirent en s'installant._

 _-Avec Katsa, on prévoyait d'aller à la piscine après les cours cet après-midi. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa mon frère._

 _Je lui mis un petit coup de pied sous la table, si elles viennent à la piscine, elles verront les marques dans son dos et sur son torse. Et elles poseront forcément des questions. Il attrapa ma main et la pressa en souriant._

 _-Bien sûr ! On demandera à Kathy et Floriane aussi._

 _Bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère on alla à la piscine après les cours. Jay avait enfilé une combinaison de piscine qui cachait son corps et donc les marques. Et crétin comme il est, il fit une bombe en plongeant dans l'eau arrosant tout le monde._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

-Attention à 9 heures il y a du mouvement. Lançais-je en regardant le conducteur de notre Humvee.

Un mec du Dakota du Nord, 11 ans au service du pays qui en a vu aussi.

J'attrapais la chaine autour de mon cou et sortie le pendentif en forme de lune avec une pierre nébuleuse à l'intérieur. La galaxie a toujours été ce que j'ai adoré, derrière la pierre était gravé « Halstead » pour le clan Halstead. Jay en a un également, mais une nébuleuse bleue, on les avait achetés lors d'une permission au Québec. La femme qui les vendait nous en avait même offert un troisième, que Jay a conservé avec lui.

-Il y a du mouvement sur les collines. Fit Tobias dans la radio

-Ok tout le monde ouvre l'œil, tir de dissuasion si besoin. Déclarais-je

Je remis le collier des Halstead sous mon gilet par balle et attrapa la chaîne plus grosse. Avec un pendentif plus gros et rond avec une autre nébuleuse à l'intérieur. A l'arrière une autre inscription « No matter what, Love will always triumph. J." Je souris avant d'embrasser le médaillon pour me donner du courage, ou me rassurer.

« Après toute cette merde on se retrouvera pour aller s'allonger dans une grande prairie et on observera la galaxie toute la nuit. » Avait-il dit

« J'ai peur que cette merde n'est raison de nous avant. Elle a bien failli avoir ton frère en Irak. » Avais-je répondu en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Et voilà où tout ça nous a mené.

« 3ème Division des Marines, on approche sur votre droite. Ne nous tirez pas dessus. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je

« Lieutenant Clarke. Et vous ? Terminé »

« Ton pire cauchemar Jeff. Terminé »

« Merde, je croyais être tranquille. Terminé »

« Vous avez vu du mouvement sur votre route ? Terminé »

« Un peu, mais pas d'attaque du convois et vous ? Terminé »

« Rien, on va s'installer dans le village habituel d'ici deux jours. Observé les alentours. Terminé. »

« On se retrouve à la base, on y est presque. Terminé »

« Trajet ensemble ? Terminé »

« Plus nombreux on est, plus on attire l'attention. Terminé »

« Mais on dissuade d'avantage. Terminé »

« C'est vrai. »

« On ouvre la marche. Les Rangers ouvrent le chemin. Terminé » Fis-je avant qu'on ne double le véhicule du Lieutenant des Marines.

-Vous touchiez votre bague tout à l'heure et vous avez touché votre médaillon juste après. Des nouvelles de l'Etat-major ? Lança Max

-Non, juste un geste mécanique. L'affaire a été classée.

-Mais vous ne perdez pas espoir.

-Si on perd espoir ici, on signe notre arrêt de mort et ceux des soldats qui vous accompagne. Fis-je durement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Ça fait deux heures qu'ils ont emmenés Erin une fois que l'ambulance l'a déposé au Chicago Med et personne ne veut me donner de ses nouvelles. Voight est partit depuis une demi-heure je ne sais où.

-Maggie où en est Erin ? Demandais-je à l'infirmière

-Désolée Jay je n'ai pas le temps.

-Ethan ! Fis-je en faisant signe au docteur Choi

Il me fit non de la tête avant de partir en courant vers les portes des urgences pour prendre une charge un nouveau patient. Le docteur Manning et le docteur Rhodes firent de même, donc c'est Will qui se charge d'Erin.

Je remontais le couloir en passant les mains dans les cheveux fatigués de tout ça. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est contre moi ? Voight qui me dit clairement de laisser Erin tomber, alors que c'est lui qui m'a demandé lors de la mort de Nadia de tout faire pour la remettre sur le droit chemin. Même Alvin a essayé de me faire comprendre de laisser tomber. Les autres crachent sur le dos d'Erin, sauf Antonio qui reste indifférent.

-C'était la seule solution de le laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Mais regarde où ça a mené ! Il a maigri a vu d'œil ! Il ne sourit plus ! Il a l'air fatigué ! On aurait dû le mettre dans la confidence !

-Non

-Il aurait su garder ça secret ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me forcer à le quitter ! Déclare la voix d'Erin

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? J'entre sans même prendre la peine de frapper, et me retrouve face à face avec celle qui fut mon équipière et mon sergent.

-Laisser qui dans l'ignorance ? Déclarais-je durement

-Je vous laisse, je dois m'assurer de deux-trois trucs au District. Lança Voight avant de partir.

Je le regardais s'enfuir avant de me tourner vers Erin. Elle a le visage pâle, les traits fatigués, l'épaule en écharpe.

-Gravement touchée ? Demandais-je en montrant son épaule blessée.

-Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de lésion, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont recouvert d'un drap alors ? Demandais-je me souvenant de sa main tombant de sous le drap blanc.

-J'ai perdu connaissance, sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé.

-Ok. Prends soin de toi Erin. Fis-je avant de me retourner pour quitter la pièce.

-Jay attend.

Ses yeux brillent, mais je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir. Elle se redresse dans son lit en se tenant le bras blessé.

-Tu mérites des explications.

 **Flash-Back**

 **PDV Externe**

 _Erin entra dans le bureau de Voight après que ce dernier lui est demandé de venir, alors qu'ils avaient finis leur journée de travail. Et qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez Molly le soir. Elle était dans son appartement avec Jay quand elle avait reçu le message du sergent._

 _Voight est assis derrière son bureau relisant un papier sans vraiment prêté attention à l'arrivée d'Erin._

 _-Hank tu voulais me voir ? Demanda la jeune femme_

 _-Assis-toi._

 _Mais elle ne fit rien. Il lui tendit le papier qu'il était en train de lire et observa la jeune femme. Elle lut attentivement la chose avant de regarder Voight._

 _-Je…Je ne peux pas._

 _Ils continuèrent de parler gravement, Voight donnant les ordres, les instructions. Erin avait l'air d'écouter et acquiescer avec toutes les peines du monde._

 _-Et Jay ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _Le visage de Voight se ferma à la mention du prénom du jeune homme. Il pensait qu'elle avait compris quand il lui avait expliqué. Il expliqua plus explicitement la chose, les larmes aux yeux Erin signa le papier avant de le rendre à son sergent. Elle regarda un moment son insigne se demandant si elle a fait le bon choix. Voight quitta le bureau, la feuille signée par Erin dans la main laissant la jeune femme dans le désarroi._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Donc tu es partie sous couverture sans que personne ne soit au courant hormis Voight. Fis-je

-Alvin le savait également. Lui et Voight sont très proche et non aucun secret. J'avais du mal au début à me mettre dans mon rôle. Devoir devenir distante avec vous au travail. Surtout j'avais du mal à te faire ça à toi. Mais Voight voulait absolument que je rompe avec toi. Disant que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Que sinon il te renvoyait de l'unité et ferait en sorte que tu ne sois plus dans la police ou seulement à la circulation. Je voulais juste te protéger Jay.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Voight l'a obligé à me quitter et me laisser dans l'ignorance, ce qui fait donc qu'Erin n'est pas forcément coupable. Mais d'un autre côté elle aurait pu me le dire et je l'aurai gardé pour moi, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir devant Voight.

-Jay, dis quelque chose. Souffle-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas Erin. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Déclarais-je

Au moment où j'atteignis la porte une main se posa sur mon dos. Je me retournais pour faire face à Erin, les yeux humides. Elle posa une main sur ma joue, je fermais brièvement les yeux pour savourer ce contact si doux.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres. Et j'ai tout faux.

Elle passa son bras libre autour de ma taille et enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enlacer sa taille en faisant attention à son bras.

-Je suis désolée Jay. Sincèrement. Souffla-t-elle

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, quoi faire ou quoi dire.

-J'ai besoin de temps, de réfléchir. Fis-je en me détachant d'elle

J'attrapais ma veste et quitta le Chicago Med. La brise fraîche du début de soirée commença à se lever, je rentrais directement à l'appartement. Will est de garde ce soir, j'aurai l'appartement rien que pour moi, et puis il passe plus de temps chez Nathalie que dans son propre appartement. Au moins l'un de nous a une relation plus ou moins stable.

 _« On va tous chez Molly tu nous rejoins ? »_ Message d'Atwater

Je ne lui répondis pas et enleva mes chaussures.

« _On va chez Molly, Erin y sera après être sortie avoir signé les papiers de sa sortie. Tu viens ? Tu la verras comme ça_ » Message de Ruzzek

Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Erin, ils n'ont pas compris ça ?! Pour eux elle n'a été qu'en mission sous couverture, mais pour moi c'est bien plus que simplement ça. Je filais sous la douche dans l'espoir que l'eau chaude me fasse penser à autre chose.

J'attrapais une bière et m'adossa à la baie vitrée du salon en avalant une première gorgée du liquide. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Puis-je refaire confiance à Erin ? A Voight ? A qui en vouloir ? Et si nous nous n'étions pas séparés Erin se serait-elle fait tirer dessus comme il vient de se passer ? Ne s'est-elle pas prit une balle parce qu'elle a été distraite ? Où cela va-t-il nous mener ?

« _Les autres vont chez Molly, je vais les rejoindre pour un verre, Ruzzek paie la première tournée. Tu viens ?_ » Antonio.

Je remis mon portable en veille et le remit dans la poche de mon jogging avant de reprendre une gorgée de ma bière. Quelqu'un frappa contre la porte d'entrée, je soupirai en espérant que ça ne soit pas un des gars de l'unité, ou Erin, ou pire encore. Voight. Je posais la bouteille de bière sur la table basse et alla ouvrir.

Je me retrouvais nez à nez face à Katsa, habillée d'une élégante robe noir avec un volant beige, ses longs cheveux auburn encadrant son visage, ses médaillons autour du cou.

-Kat' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! M'exclamais-je en la prenant dans mes bras

-Je suis en permission.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire je serai venu te chercher à l'aéroport !

-Je voulais te faire la surprise. Tu as déménagé ?!

-Ouais, euh c'est compliqué. Mais je t'expliquerai, je loge chez Will pour l'instant.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu aurais pris appartement !

-Non ça me gêne, c'est chez vous. Fis-je

-Tu sais je n'y suis jamais. Et le peu de fois où je suis en permission c'est pour les passer avec toi. Expliqua-t-elle tristement.

J'embrassais sa joue, heureux de revoir ma petite sœur après plusieurs années loin d'elle.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre en ville ? Et qu'on aille je ne sais pas manger un bout dans un restaurant ? Proposa-t-elle

-Je vais me changer, fait comme chez toi.

Je filais dans la chambre d'ami que j'occupe et enfila un jean sombre et une chemise blanche. On descendit sur le parking de l'immeuble, un gros 4x4 Range Rover noir rutilant était garé un peu plus loin. Je regardais ma sœur en souriant et monta côté passager.

-Toujours les grosses voitures. Fis-je remarquer.

-C'est mon seul plaisir.

-Je pensais qu'avec les gros véhicules de l'armée tu aurais pris une voiture plus petite.

-Non j'aime bien celle-là. Et il l'aimait bien aussi.

Elle descendit de voiture, je la suivis et soupira en voyant qu'elle avait choisis Molly. Mais elle ne savait pas, elle est « nouvelle » ici, elle n'a jamais connu ce bar et c'est le plus prêt de l'appartement.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, allons-y

-On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux.

-Non en route avant que je te botte les fesses. Rigolais-je

-Ooooh mais tu en as perdu mon petit pote ! C'est plutôt moi qui te botterais les fesses ! S'exclama-t-elle

On entra à l'intérieur du bar qui est bondé comme à son habitude. Les Renseignements sont à leur place habituelle, et ils se retournent pour nous regarder. Je plaçais un bras autour de la taille de Katsa et l'entraina vers une table vide pour deux.

-Alors les jeunes je vous sers quoi ? Demanda Hermann

Je regardais ma sœur

-Je vais prendre un Bora-Bora s'il vous plait.

-Pareille pour moi Hermann. Fis-je

Il s'éloigna en sourire, et ce fut sans surprise de voir Antonio débarquer à notre table.

-Hey, on t'a envoyé des messages. On s'inquiétait, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, désolé. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Laisse-moi te présenter…

-Katsa t'es de retour ! S'exclama Mouse en s'approchant de la table

-Et la souris ! Lança ma sœur

-Ça va ? Alors toujours dans l'armée ?

-Oui.

-Bon je te laisse avec ton stupide de frère.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ! Fis-je en même temps que ma sœur.

Ils repartirent à la table avec les autres alors qu'Hermann nous apportait nos verres. On discuta de tout et de rien, je lui expliquais la situation avec Erin.

On finit dans un restaurant italien manger avant de rentrer dans l'appartement de ma sœur. Un bel et grand appartement, ils ne sont jamais là mais c'est leur choix.

-Tiens les clés de l'appart'. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Déclara-t-elle en me jetant les clés.

-C'est gentil, et j'ai le droit d'utiliser ta voiture ? Demandais-je pour la taquiner.

-C'est beau de rêver tu sais ! Rigola-t-elle

Je la chatouillais alors qu'elle rangeait des affaires.

-Mais par contre sa moto est dans le garage si tu veux l'utiliser. Souffla Kat'.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et frottais son dos.

-C'est pas juste. Souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

-Bon et oh ! Suffit les choses négatives. On se matte un match ?

On s'installa sur le canapé, elle se lova contre moi et on mata le baseball toute la soirée avant d'aller se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Flash-Back**

 _Je rentrais des douches, on est revenu au camp après la fin de notre mission du jour. Je rejoignis ma tente pour enfiler un uniforme propre avant d'aller faire mon rapport à mon supérieur. Je sortis de la tente une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et me dirigea vers des gars de mon unité pour me moquer un peu d'eux._

 _-Hey te voilà. Souffla une voix masculine derrière moi._

 _Je me retournais pour faire face à celui que j'aime._

 _-Tu m'as manqué. Fis-je en enlaçant son cou._

 _-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ça a été ta mission ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-Oui, l'objectif a été remplit. Assez parlé de ça, je suis de repos pour 72 heures, et mon chéri et là également. Soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux._

 _-Je pars dans quelques heures pour un tour de contrôle._

 _Je soupirai, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et il repart bientôt. Il attrapa mon visage m'obligeant à le regarder._

 _-Mon cœur, on a un peu de temps devant nous quand même._

 _Je me nichais dans ses bras et inspira son parfum, refoulant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et ses grandes mains frottèrent mon dos._

 _-On va dans ta tente ? Chuchota-t-il_

 _-Oui, je l'ai rien que pour moi. Rigolais-je_

 _On se fila dans ma tente, j'enlaçais sa taille et captura ses lèvres. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la tente, un militaire entra avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous devant nous._

 _-Sergent, l'heure du départ a été avancée à maintenant. Déclara le gars._

 _-Où sont les autres ? Demanda mon chéri_

 _-En train de prendre les munitions monsieur._

 _-Je vous rejoints aux véhicules._

 _Il se tourna vers moi, avant de m'embrasser._

 _-Je suis désolé mon cœur._

 _-C'est pas grave. On se verra dans quelques mois lors d'une de nos permissions._

 _-Ma mission ne dure que deux jours, on pourra se voir._

 _-Je serai partie pour une autre mission. Et on est ensuite bougé à l'est du pays._

 _Il essuya une larme qui s'était échappée et m'embrassa._

 _-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?_

 _-Non. Fis-je_

 _-Je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi._

 _-Comme toujours. Files._

 _-Tu m'accompagnes ?_

 _-Non, je vais me coucher. Soufflais-je le cœur lourd_

 _Deux grands bras m'enlacèrent avant que je ne sois collée contre un torse musclé._

 _-Hey, tu es sûre que ça va ? Souffla-t-il_

 _-Ou…Oui._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller._

 _-Si ça va, je suis juste fatiguée. Je dois aller faire un bilan avec le médecin de toute manière. Je t'accompagne._

 _On quitta la tente main dans la main, son unité était déjà installée dans les véhicules. Je l'aida à mettre son gilet par balle et lui tendit son arme._

 _-Bon je dois y aller. Je t'aime ma chérie._

 _-Je t'aime aussi. Tu seras prudent hein ?_

 _-Comme toujours, je t'appelle dès que je peux._

 _Je l'embrassais avant de le regarder partir. Je retournais dans ma tente avant de m'endormir. Les deux jours de repos passèrent rapidement, entre se reposer et faire un peu de sport avec les gars, et tenter de mémoriser les cartes des lieux qu'on devait aller contrôler. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma tente, les gars me regardèrent avant de se replonger dans les cartes._

 _Un militaire se tenait en uniforme officiel, il se mit au garde-à-vous avant de me regarder dans les yeux._

 _-Sergent Halstead, j'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous délivrer._

 _-Non, non je ne veux rien savoir._

 _-Le sergent Jake Clarke a été fait prisonnier._

 _-Il…Il n'est pas mort ? Soufflais-je_

 _-Non, il semblerait qu'il a été fait prisonnier de guerre avec des membres de son unité._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Je regardais Jay sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux. Ce jour-là j'en avais voulu à Jake d'être repartit alors que je venais d'arriver. Mais savoir qu'il a disparu quelques heures plus tard, me fait me sentir tellement coupable.

-Hey, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Vous avez tous les deux une unité et des missions à gérer. Il comprend.

-Je t'avais dit que je l'avais eu au téléphone une fois ? Lançais-je

-Après sa disparition ?

-Oui, j'avais été reçu par le président avec d'autres membres de familles des autres. J'étais retournée en mission, mon téléphone satellite a sonné…

 **Flash-Back**

 _Mon téléphone satellite se mit à sonner, je décrochais m'attendant à entendre un de mes supérieurs._

 _« -Sergent Halstead._

 _-Hey mon cœur_

 _-Jake ?!_

 _-Comment tu vas?_

 _-Ça va, et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?_

 _-Je tiens bon. Tu me manques._

 _-Ils te laissent appeler ?_

 _-Pas vraiment. Un des geôliers est un petit nouveau, j'ai réussi à le persuader. J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix._

 _-On va te retrouver, je te le promets Jake. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber._

 _-Je sais ma puce._

 _-Tu sais où tu es ?_

 _-Non, on ratissait les collines après c'est le trou noir. Je suis désolé._

 _-Suffit. Toi redonner téléphone. » Déclara une voix_

 _« Jake, Jake attends._

 _-Je t'aime ma puce. Soit heureuse. »_

 _Je restais un moment sous le choc, avant d'aller voir un de mes supérieurs pour lui dire. Mais Jake n'a rien dit d'intéressant sur sa localisation, ou l'identité des gens. J'attrapai mon arme et me rendit au stand de tir pour me défouler. 3 mois que Jake a été fait prisonnier de guerre, et on sait tous comment ça tourne. Jeff son frère est partit en mission je ne sais pas où et ne donne plus de nouvelles. Quand à Jay il est à Chicago et fait régner l'ordre dans les rues de la Windy City._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Après avoir discuté un moment avec Jay, lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur et lui sur le sien on alla se coucher. Une éternité que je n'ai pas dormi dans un vrai vrai lit comme ça.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je me préparais du café, et en fit assez pour Katsa également avant de filer dans la salle de bain. L'eau bouillante de la douche italienne réchauffe mes muscles et les détends. Je me dépêche de sortir de la douche et d'aller m'habiller, je laisse un petit mot à Kat' pour lui dire où je bosse et qu'on peut se retrouver ce midi si elle veut.

La route jusqu'au District passa rapidement, j'entrais mon code et monta dans l'open-space. Voight est dans son bureau avec Olinski, Antonio se fait du café dans la cuisine et Erin…Erin est à son bureau. Les autres ne sont apparemment pas encore arrivés. J'accroche ma veste sur ma chaise et m'installe derrière mon bureau pour commencer à faire un peu de paperasse.

-Hey Jay ! Bah alors on n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis quelques jours ! Lança Antonio

-Ouais, j'avais quelques jours de congés à poser et comme ma sœur est en ville pour quelques jours pour sa permission.

-Quel corps d'armée ? Demanda mon meilleur ami

-75ème régiment des Rangers.

-Comme toi.

-Oui mais on n'est pas dans le même bataillon. Fis-je

Je me reconcentrais sur ma paperasse avant d'aller me faire un peu de café. C'était sans compter qu'Erin allée me rejoindre.

-Hey, Jay

-Comment va ton épaule ? Demandais-je

-Ça va, je peux reprendre le service. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire Erin. On était ensemble. On s'installait ensemble. TU m'as plaqué, Tu m'as menti. Fin de la discussion. Lançais-je

-Jay…

-En dehors du travail tu es une étrangère. Dis-je

Je suis peut-être dur mais j'en ai marre de m'en prendre plein la tronche alors que je suis sincère avec Erin. Je ne l'ai jamais jugé sur son passé ou autre. Je la laisse là et retourne à mon bureau. Voight sortit de son bureau avec une nouvelle affaire. On enfila nos gilets par balle, j'aidais tout de même Erin à enfiler le sien, il faut tout de même rester professionnel.

On se dirigea vers le parking et je me dirigeai vers ma voiture ou plutôt la voiture de Katsa que j'ai piqué ce matin.

-Tu as changé de voiture. Remarqua Erin

-C'est celle de ma sœur.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne la mienne, j'ai la sirène et les gyrophares.

-Elle l'a aussi. Elle a fait tout installer des fois que je me retrouve en galère avec ma voiture, que je puisse prendre la sienne pour le boulot. Expliquais-je

On suivit les autres avant de s'arrêter sous un pont là où on avait reçu l'appel de patrouilleurs. Je m'accroupis près du corps, du coup de l'œil je vis un jeune arriver arme au poing. J'attrapais Erin et la poussa derrière un poteau avant d'ouvrir également le feu sur le suspect. Voight dit quelque chose, mais je n'écoutais pas, il a perdu tout l'estime que j'avais pour lui. Je me jetais sur lui après qu'il est fait une réflexion qui ne me plut pas, mais Alvin me bloqua contre un poteau en béton.

-Calmes-toi gamin. Ressaisis-toi.

Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer, l'adrénaline n'a fait qu'un tour dans mes veines à la vue de ce mec surgissant de nulle part armé. Sans mentir je me suis revue à l'armée.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Antonio

Tout le monde répondit sauf Erin, je me tournais vers l'endroit où je l'avais poussé. Elle était adossée contre le mur, légèrement pâle.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je

-O…Oui. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Souffla-t-elle

On rentra au District, j'entrais en dernier suivit d'Atwater. Erin s'approcha de nous avant de m'enlacer. Je ne la repoussais pas et entoura gentiment sa taille.

-Merci de m'avoir tirer de là. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je voulais te remercier. Je ne serais certainement pas là si tu n'avais pas été là. Souffla-t-elle

Je resserrais son étreinte avant de la lâcher, alors que tout le monde montait, j'enlevais mon gilet par balle et le posa près de celui d'Erin. Le sien est troué, elle a reçu une balle avant que je n'intervienne mais par chance son gilet l'a arrêté. Je montais à l'étage et on fit un débriefing sur ce qu'on s'avait.

Il y avait du bruit en bas, du bruit qu'on n'entend pas habituellement. On se regarda tous avant de descendre sur nos gardes. Devant le bureau de Platt se trouvait des tréteaux où des plats étaient posés.

-Trudy c'est quoi tout ça ?

-Demandez à la personne là-bas. Lança le sergent en montrant le bureau du chef.

A ses longs cheveux auburn-violet je la reconnu immédiatement.

-Kat' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je en la rejoignant

-Venue offrir à manger à tout ton district.

J'enlaçais sa taille et embrassa son front.

-Au fait tu n'as pas compris quoi dans « tu ne touches pas à ma voiture » ?!

Je rigolais, j'en étais sûr qu'elle allait me dire un truc du genre. Antonio rigola à côté avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Je la présentais à Voight et au reste de l'unité avant qu'elle ne reparte après avoir mangé un bout avec moi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Flash-Back**

 _Je suis affalée dans mon canapé à regarder, enfin plus ou moins, la télévision. C'est un vieux film romantique des années 80 lorsque quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je me lève flemmardement du canapé ou j'étais bien installée et me dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir. Mais lorsque je suis presque arrivée le cadre sur le meuble de l'entrée m'interpelle. C'est une photo de Jake et moi à la base de Kandahar, c'est Jeff qui l'a prise. Jake m'enlace par derrière et je lui embrasse la joue. Cette photo est magnifique. C'est ma préférée de nous deux. Je repose le cadre en soupirant. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eues venaient de Jeff, vu que Jake ne me parle plus, il est en mission spéciales dans les montagnes insurgées._

 _On frappe une deuxième fois. Je me ressaisie et ouvre la porte plutôt mécontente d'être dérangée. Mais lorsque je relève la tête je n'en reviens pas de qui je trouve sur le seuil… Il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin. Il a des points de suture sur l'arcade et son sac de l'armée sur l'épaule. Je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver ! Il commence à s'impatienté mais je ne peux pas réagir… Je suis bloquée sur place._

 _-Je peux entrer ? Me demande-t-il_

 _-Jake !_

 _J'arrive enfin à articuler. Il me sourit_

 _-J…Je..tu m'as tellement manqué. M'exclamais-je en me blottissant dans ses bras._

 _Il me serra contre lui et embrassa mes cheveux._

 _-Tu m'as manqué aussi Kat'._

 _Après ça je le fis rentrer dans l'appartement. Je pris son sac et sans lui demander allais le déposer dans la chambre. Lorsque je reviens au salon, il tenait le cadre dans ses mains. J'arrivais par derrière et enlaçais sa taille en posant ma tête sur son épaule._

 _-On était bien, hein… Déclarais-je_

 _-Oui, c'était une semaine avant que tu ne me fasses une crise de jalousie et que tu ne me plaque. Déclara-t-il amèrement._

 _Blessée par sa réponse je m'écartais brusquement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Demandais-je sèchement avant de partir vers la cuisine. Je me servis un verre d'eau pour occuper mes mains. Mais à quoi cela rimait-il ? Il revenait là pour enfoncer le clou ? Me rabâcher que j'avais agis stupidement ? Je sentis sa présence à l'entrée de la cuisine, derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas et commençais à préparer le repas._

 _J'épluchais les légumes lorsqu'il finit par parler._

 _-Tu sais quand je t'ai rencontré dès qu'un homme commençait à te siffler ou à faire une remarque déplacée on pouvait être sûr qu'il aurait un œil au beurre noir, une épaule déboité ou un poignet cassé voir tout en même temps…_

 _J'écoutais attentivement, impatiente de savoir où il voulait en venir._

 _-Et puis on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et tu as de moins en moins corrigé les remarques. Alors oui, tu n'étais pas la seule à être jalouse de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient te tourner autour. Et quand Kimberley a commencé à s'intéresser à moi je n'ai pas répondu comme j'aurais dû le faire. J'espérais te faire réagir. Mais tu n'as pas réagis comme je m'y attendais… Fini-t-il en soupirant._

 _Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, toujours ma carotte dans une main et mon couteau dans l'autre._

 _-Donc si tu as laissé Kimberley flirter avec toi c'est à cause de moi ?! Tout ça parce que je n'envoyais plus à l'hôpital tous les hommes stupides qui me faisaient penser à mon pervers de père ?! Demandais-je énervé en agitant mon couteau dans sa direction._

 _-Et moi qui pensais que tu étais content de voir que j'arrivais à mieux contrôlé ma colère ! Finis-je avant de me retourner vers le plan de travail._

 _J'avais été chez le psy pour lui, parce que je tenais à lui et je ne voulais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Et tous mes efforts n'avaient finalement servit rien. Je me remis à couper rageusement mes carottes et mes courgettes quand il arriva derrière moi et qu'il saisit mes poignets et me fit lâcher ce que je tenais. Il était doux mais ferme. Je me dégageais et me retournait brusquement prête à le repousser. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à le faire il attrapa mes mains et planta ses yeux bleu dans les miens._

 _-J'ai pas finis Katsa._

 _Le ton de sa voix était calme et posée mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Je laissais retomber mes bras et attendais qu'il continue à parler. Il arda mes mains dans les siennes tout en y dessinant des petits cercles. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua._

 _-Crois moi j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ça pendant ma captivité j'ai repensé à tout ça. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu tout faux. C'est moi qui devais prendre soin de toi, c'était à moi de réagir et de te défendre. Dit-il en baissant les yeux._

 _-Pendant ta captivité ?! Demandais-je inquiète_

 _-Tu connais les insurgés, ils adorent garder des américains pour la décoration. Me dit-il avec un sourire triste._

 _Je le pris dans mes bras. Je savais bien ce qu'il avait pu traverser là-bas. Il me serra fort contre lui._

 _-Je ne veux plus partir en mission en étant disputé avec toi. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille_

 _-Ca n'arrivera plus je te le promets. Déclarais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _On resta quelques temps enlacés ainsi avant de se séparer. Tout était redevenu normal. On prépara le repas ensemble avant d'aller manger sur le canapé devant la télé J'étais blottie dans ses bras devant un vieux film romantique lorsqu'il commença à déposer une traînées de baisers brûlante dans mon cou. Avant que je n'ai pu l'arrêté il continua sur mon épaule avant de revenir vers ma bouche._

 _Je passais mes mains sous son T-Shirt et viens caresser ses muscles tout en continuant de l'embrasser. C'était doux mais pressé, comme presque à chaque fois que l'on se retrouvait. Je fis passer son T-Shirt au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'envoyer quelque part dans la pièce._

 _Il attrapa mes hanches et les pressa contre son bassin avant de me faire basculer sous lui et de m'enlever à mon tour mon débardeur. Alors que mes mains tenaient son visage en coupe pour mieux l'embrasser les siennes remontèrent le longs de mes côtes jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Il grogna de mécontentement alors que je souris contre ses lèvres. Avant que je ne réagisse il passa sa main dans mon dos et le détacha avant de me l'enlever. Ce fût à mon tour d'être surprise mais je ne laissais rien paraître et nous retournait tout en déboutonnant et lui enlevant son pantalon tandis que lui s'attaquait à mon jogging. Il ne restait plus qu'une infime barrière de tissu entre nous qui finit bien vite avec le reste de nos vêtements. La nuit fut agité mais tellement agréable. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de toute cette permission à explorer d'une manière plutôt…originale mon appartement. Avant de repartir chacun à nos missions Jake proposa de préparer notre dernier dîner avant le départ demain._

 _-Je vais prendre une douche. Soufflais-je en embrassant sa mâchoire._

 _-Hmmm file avant que j'ai d'autres idées._

 _Je lui tirais la langue avant de filer sous la douche. J'enfilais mon pyjama avant d'aller dans le salon, Jake arriva derrière moi et enlaça ma taille._

 _-Hmmm j'aime bien ce gel douche. Souffla-t-il en embrassant mon épaule._

 _-Moi j'aime bien ses muscles, rigolais-je en caressant son torse._

 _Il attrapa mes hanches avant de me coller contre lui et d'embrasser mon cou et de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille._

 _-Il nous reste encore plusieurs heures avant notre départ. Susurra-t-il_

 _-Intéressant. Rigolais-je avant de l'embrassant_

 _Il plaça ses mains sur mon bassin avant de me soulever, j'enlaçais sa taille avec mes jambes et le laissa me conduire dans la chambre. Je tentais de l'entraîner dans ma chuter mais il se rattrapa sur les coudes. Il attrapa quelque chose avant de qu'il ne me mette un bandeau sur les yeux._

 _-Jake ?_

 _-Tu me fais confiance ma puce ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

 _-Mots d'alertes, deux coups je te détache immédiatement. Un coup c'est trop serré. Trois tu veux qu'on arrête._

 _J'attrapais son visage, même si je suis privée de la vue, je sens encore sa présence. Je l'embrassais avant de le laisser faire. Il embrassa ma mâchoire avant de descendre dans mon cou de d'y faire un suçon. Je ne sentis plus ses mains sur moi, puis lentement il les fit remonter au-dessus de ma tête tout en m'embrassant avant d'attacher mes poignets._

 _-Tu es splendide mon cœur._

 _Il caressa doucement mon ventre et de l'embrasser._

 _-Jake…_

 _-Chuuuuuut._

 _C'est alors que, d'un mouvement lent et d'une infinie douceur, qu'il fut en moi. Il bougea lentement avant d'aller un peu plus vite, je me cambrai légèrement. Nos respirations étaient de plus en plus haletantes et saccadées. Son corps et le mien brûlaient de désir pressés avant qu'on ne parte en mission pour des mois. Un dernier coup de reins et s'en fut trop pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je me cambrai tandis que Jake se vida en moi dans un gémissement grave et rauque. Nos corps retombèrent sur le lit, nos cœurs battaient forts, et nos flancs se soulevaient et se baissaient au rythme saccadé de nos respirations. Jake resta quelques instants encore en moi, avant de se retirer doucement et de se laisser tomber à mes côtés après m'avoir détaché._

 _-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla-t-il_

 _-Je t'aime aussi._

 _-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

 _-Un jus s'il te plaît._

 _Je l'attendis dans le lit, mais il ne revînt pas tout de suite. Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, il était un genou à terre, un écrin à la main._

 _-Jake ? Soufflais-je_

 _Il commença son discours, je ne dis rien les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Conclut-il_

 _-Oui ! M'exclamais-je en me jetant à son cou._

 _Il enfila la fine double bague en or blanc et or jaune serties de diamants._

 _-T'es fou ! Rigolais-je_

 _-Oui, fou amoureux d'une fille aux yeux violets. Elle est magnifique, je devrais te la présenter. Plaisanta-t-il_

 _Je l'embrassais avant qu'on aille se coucher._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Je jouais avec ma bague de fiançailles, est-ce qu'un jour la situation s'arrangera et qu'ils trouveront un moyen pour les libérer ?

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Jay, il enleva ses chaussures en pestant avant de rejoindre le salon.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi. Rigolais-je

-Salut, désolé.

-Il reste à manger dans le frigo si tu as faim.

-Merci. Tu as fait quoi cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis allée courir 10km et je suis rentrée à l'appartement.

-Kat' tu sais qu'il y a autre chose à faire que courir et l'appartement.

-Je sais mais je n'ai plus envie. Soufflais-je

-Katsa, il ne voudrait pas que tu arrêtes de vivre à cause de lui.

-C'est pas ça Jay…

J'essuyais une larme rapidement et reposa le cadre que je tenais.

-Tu es vraiment sortie depuis notre sortie ? Demanda mon frère

-Je suis sortie manger avec Jeff avant-hier. Il est pompier maintenant, tu savais ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je l'ai même arrêté pour meurtre.

-Hein ?! M'exclamais-je

-Ce n'était pas lui mais son ex-femme Liza. Mais elle avait utilisé l'arme militaire de Jeff. C'est fou quand même, au lycée tu étais super pote avec lui, vous êtes sortie ensemble. Et tu as finis par te fiancer avec son frère.

-Oui mais c'était après Jeff et d'autres hommes ! Lançais-je

-Il sera libéré, je le sais. Et vous fonderez une belle famille.

-Jay… tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je…Je ne peux pas…avoir d'enfants. On a…a essayé.

Ses grands bras se refermèrent sur moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse, j'en ai tellement marre de cette situation.

-Allez va te changer on va en boîte de nuit. Lança mon frère.

Je filais dans ma chambre et enfila une robe paillette et alla coiffer ma longue tignasse. J'embrassais la joue de Jay avant qu'on entre dans la boîte de nuit. Et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien.

-Hey m'zelle, vous êtes mignonne.

-Surveille ton langage ! Siffla Jay

-T'es qui toi ?!

-Son frère et je te mets les menottes si tu continues.

-Ah ouais.

-Ouais, il se trouve qu'il est détective dans la police. Et pour ma part sergent dans l'armée.

On rentra à l'appartement tôt ou tard selon les points de vue. Je repars dans quelques jours en mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'ai perdu Jay et c'est définitif, c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Et c'est toujours pour le travail. Il a vraiment mal prit mon mensonge. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de toute façon. J'ai voulu aller le voir un soir après le boulot pour essayer de discuter avec lui et de me faire pardonner. Mais Will a dit qu'il ne vivait plus sous son toit, qu'il est partit mais qu'il ne sait pas où. Sûrement chez sa sœur comme elle est de retour en ville. Mais comme je ne sais pas où elle vit. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les fichiers de la police. Elle vit peut-être chez quelqu'un et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'apparait pas. Ou alors l'armée bloque pour la sécurité.

-Allez tout le monde rentre chez lui. Lança Hank

-Qui est partant pour aller boire un verre chez Molly ? Proposa Ruzzek

Tout le monde fut partant sauf évidemment Jay qui ne répondit pas.

-Jay ? Insista Atwater

-Non, mais merci les gars. J'ai promis à ma sœur de l'emmener au cinéma et d'aller ensuite à la patinoire.

-Tu ne peux pas lâcher un peu ta sœur ? Ou venir avec elle ? Fit Ruzzek

-Elle est toujours en mission, et repart bientôt. Je veux profiter un maximum d'elle, et la faire profiter de sa permission. Lança-t-elle

J'entrais dans le bureau d'Hank et posa ma plaque sur son bureau.

-Il s'est passé trop de chose avec cette mission sous couverture. J'ai du mal à me remettre les idées en place, j'ai besoin de temps. Expliquais-je

-Tu ne vas pas ruiner ta carrière à cause d'un homme.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme Hank ! Il s'agit de Jay ! Il me mettait à l'aise, il ne faisait pas attention à mon passé. Il était sincère avec moi, j'étais bien Hank avec lui ! Je me sentais enfin vivante ! Mais tu as tout gâché en m'obligeant à lui mentir.

Je quittais le bureau sans me retourner, les autres avaient déjà quittés les lieux. Sauf Jay qui ramassait ses affaires. Je m'approchais de lui, une fois à son niveau je l'embrassais une dernière fois. Il me repoussa doucement, je le regardais une dernière fois, histoire de bien mémoriser son visage.

Au bout de quelques heures j'étais dans l'avion pour un nouveau continent, un nouveau pays, une nouvelle ville. Loin de Chicago et de tous ces soucis. Je dormis un long moment dans l'avion, avant de lire un bouquin. C'est Jay qui m'a donné le goût du livre.

-Mademoiselle ? Nous sommes arrivés. Déclara une hôtesse

-Merci beaucoup. Soufflais-je

Je descendis de l'appareil le cœur lourd. Est-ce que je fais le bon choix ? Oui dans un sens, je ne ferais plus de peine à Jay au moins. Il a trop souffert à cause de moi et de mes mauvais choix.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin est partie, Voight vient de nous l'annoncer. Mon cœur se sert en pensant à celle que j'aime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder une photo d'elle et moi, elle a été prise lors d'un dîner au restaurant, Antonio et sa femme Laura nous y avaient invités.

-Jay on a une enquête. Fit Tonio

Je montais en voiture avec lui direction notre nouvelle scène de crime. Mais je n'avais franchement pas la tête à ça. Katsa repart demain en mission et je ne la verrais sûrement pas pendant des mois.

-Chief Boden

-Sergent Voight. Mes hommes sont encore dedans mais ça ressemble en tout point à un acte criminel.

-J'aimerai avoir une copie de vos rapport d'intervention quand ils seront écrit. Lança le chef des pompiers.

Ses hommes sortirent du bâtiment, ils étaient noir de suie. Katsa surgit de derrière un camion et rejoint Clarke, le frère de son fiancé. Je lui adresse un petit signe de la main et fait inspecté la scène de crime.

-Je viens d'avoir Mouse, plusieurs incendies similaires ont étés allumés dans la journée. La fréquence est de plus en plus courte. Lança Atwater.

-Il faut qu'on enquête et vite pour retrouver qui s'amuse à les allumer avant qu'on ne retrouve des victimes ou que ça coûte la vie à des pompiers. Lança Voight

-Mais on est un homme de moins sergent. On avancera moins vite en sous nombre. Intervint Ruzzek

-Burgess et Roman sont avec Trudy, les patrouilleurs sont nécessaires aujourd'hui.

-Sergent, ma sœur peut nous rendre service. Elle est sergent du bataillon 3 des Rangers. Fis-je

-Elle a une arme de service ? Demanda Voight

-Oui.

-Appel la. Déclara-t-il

Je me dirigeai vers ma petite sœur et salua les pompiers.

-Kat' je peux te voir s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je

Je lui expliquais la situation avant de lui demander de travailler avec nous.

-D'accord mais mon avion part demain.

-Tu ne peux pas le repousser ou en prendre un autre ? Demandais-je

-On verra, voyons déjà comment tourne l'enquête.

Je la présentais à Voight avant qu'on aille faire un tour de nouveau sur la scène de crime. Elle remarqua des indices que nous n'avions pas forcément vus avant.

-On n'a peut-être pas le bon Halstead dans l'équipe ! Plaisanta Antonio

-Très drôle Tonio.

-Bien, Atwater va creuser cette piste avec Mouse, voir si on peut remonter au fabriquant et qui a utilisé. Ruzzek va voir les premières scènes de crimes avec Al. Antonio et moi ont va aller voir des indics. Jay prends ta sœur et allez voir les pyromanes du coup qu'on connait, allez voir s'ils ont un alibi.

J'attrapais ma sœur par l'épaule avant de l'emmener vers ma voiture. On commença à enfiler les entrevues avec les « suspects », ceux qui ne voulaient pas parler rencontrer vite la Katsa qui veut obtenir des renseignements. On retourna au District faire un topo avec le reste de l'unité. Je tentais d'appeler Erin mais tomba directement sur la messagerie.

-Jay tu te tortures pour rien. Laisses la.

-J'aurai peut-être pas dû réagir autrement. Ne pas être aussi dur avec elle.

-Jay tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste selon toi. Tu avais maigri et tu n'étais pas concentré.

On continua d'enquêter toute la journée, Voight nous donna la bénédiction de rentrer si on le souhaitait.

-Kat' ? Demandais-je sachant qu'elle a un avion demain matin

-Hein ? Euh rentrez je vais rester moi. Essayer d'avancer un maximum l'enquête. J'ai peut-être quelque chose d'ailleurs. Déclara-t-elle

Elle alla voir Voight et lui expliqua quelque chose.

-Bon bah quoi ? Tout le monde reste ici ? Demanda Ruzzek

-T'es détective non ? Lança Alvin

Je rejoignis ma sœur pour qu'elle explique ce qu'elle a trouvé. La porte de la grille se referma bruyamment alors que Platt apparut le visage fermé et grave.

-Un incendie est en cours.

-Pourquoi cette mine sombre ? Demanda Olinski

-Les pompiers ont pénétrés à l'intérieur, le feu prend de l'ampleur et ils ne peuvent pas sortir il y a des hommes armés autour.

-Tout le monde s'équipe et en route.

Katsa monta en voiture avec moi et on se rendit sur place. Après que Voight est fait un point avec le chef sur place il revint vers nous donner les ordres.

-Sergent Voight laissez-moi prendre une arme longue et me positionner. Je peux les attendre sans blesser personne. Intervint Kat'

Il resta là un moment à la dévisager.

-C'est la meilleure en tir à distance. Fis-je

-Dans les montagnes des fois c'est la meilleure solution. Lança Kat'

-Mets-toi en position, Jay va avec elle.

On monta dans l'immeuble en face, Katsa installa l'arme et se mit en position. Voight donna son feu vert si on avait une fenêtre de tir.

-On devrait songer à la prendre dans l'unité ! Rigola Antonio

Katsa insista pour qu'on aille chercher des cafés pour tout le monde.

-Ce n'était pas nos suspects, ou du moins ce ne sont que des hommes de mains seulement. Déclara Ruzzek.

-Donc ce n'est pas finit. Lança Atwater

-Ca serait bien que Katsa reste avec nous. Intervint Antonio

-Tu peux nous aider un peu plus ? Demanda Voight en regardant ma sœur

-Il faut que j'appelle mes supérieurs d'abord.

Au bout de longues minutes elle confirma qu'elle pouvait rester encore deux jours, elle pourra prendre un autre avion. On continua d'enquêter, faisant des descentes dès que nous avions une piste, interrogeant les gens. Les patrouilleurs ont doublés en nombre dans les lieux symboliques et touristique de la ville pour être sûr qu'il ne se passe rien. Les pompiers sont en alerte...

-J'ai besoin d'une pause. Fit Ruzzek

-Aller dormir un peu chez vous. On se relaye dans quatre heures. Déclara Voight

Ruzzek, Atwater partent, je jette un coup d'œil à Katsa qui me fait signe de partir avant de se reconcentrer. Je rentre rapidement à son appartement, et m'écroule sur le lit. J'aurai bien écrasé mon réveil contre le mur ou le sol mais la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mis me revient rapidement, me tirant du lit, j'ai dormi en réalité 6h au lieu des 4 donné par Voight. Quel relève fait-on car apparemment les deux gars sont dans le même cas. Je file sous la douche version militaire avant de me rendre au District.

-Hey Tonio, désolé du retard. Fis-je

-T'inquiètes pas, ta sœur est restée. Je suis allé dormir deux heures et Mouse aussi.

-La vache, c'est une extraterrestre. Une bête de travail pas dormir comme ça ! Lança Ruzzek

-Dans l'armée et particulièrement en mission, tu es amené à ne pas dormir pendant des heures voir des jours. Et surveille ton langage ! Intervins-je

-On a avancé ? Demanda Atwater pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Oui, on a fait une grande avancée, on est même arrivé avant le début. On a pu évacuer et les pompiers désamorcer.

-Et ils devraient frappés bientôt et plus fort pour se venger. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vite trouver la cible. Fit Voight en sortant de son bureau.

Je filais dans la cuisine faire du café et en versa une tasse pour Kat'. Je la rejoignis au bureau d'Erin qu'elle occupe pour l'instant.

-Ca va toi ? Soufflais-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Oui, je veux juste retrouver ce mec.

-Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer un peu ? Demandais-je

-Non c'est bon, une dose de café ça ira.

Je massais un peu ses épaules, avant d'aller continuer à enquêter. Au bout de trois heures on avait réussis à arrêter les malfaiteurs, un petit séjour dans la cage et aux silos. Je me tournais vers Kat' et l'attira dans mes bras.

-On rentre ma puce ? Demandais-je

-Oui.

On ne fit pas les longs une fois arrivée, directement dans nos chambres. Je réfléchissais activement à un sujet mais j'ai peur d'en parler à Katsa, de sa réaction.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, je me levais en même temps que Katsa pour découvrir un militaire sur le seuil.

-Sergent Halstead, Lieutenant. Sergent votre heure de départ a été avancé puisque vous avez résolu l'enquête en avance.

-Je vous part-on? Demanda ma soeur

-D'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

-Je vais me préparer.

Je la regardais disparaître avant de me tourner vers le militaire. Après avoir discuté, je filais dans ma chambre préparer mon sac.

-Jay qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Kat' lorsque je l'ai rejoignis

-Je pars également.

-Non.

-Si c'est déjà tout vu avec les supérieurs.

J'attrapais son sac et le mit dans le coffre de la voiture de l'armée avant de monter à sa suite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Deux mois plus tard**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je rejoignis la cantine et tomba sur la responsable Anna.

-Bonjour Erin, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, oui.

-J'y ai réfléchis un moment et je commence à me faire vieille. J'aimerai que vous travailliez avec moi Erin s'il vous le souhaitez.

-Travailler ici ? Demandais-je

-Ici et à l'orphelinat. Les enfants vous aiment bien, et vous aidez au dispensaire.

-Ça serait avec joie. Fis-je

-Allons à l'orphelinat, les enfants vont se réveiller.

Je filais dans la cuisine de l'orphelinat et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner avant qu'ils ne descendent tous.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau avant de rejoindre la tente d'arme pour nettoyer mon arme.

-L'unité de ton frère rentre en fin de journée normalement. Lança un des gars de mon unité

-Super, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il dirige ? Demandais-je

-Oui.

Je regardais les montagnes dans le fond du paysage, c'est là-bas que l'unité de Jake avait eu une mission quand ils sont tombés dans un piège.

-Ca va toi ? Demanda mon collègue

-Oui j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? Demandais-je

-Ton frère a apparemment engagé un détective privé pour retrouver son ex.

Je soupirai, Jay ne l'a donc pas oublié malgré ce qu'elle lui a fait et qu'elle est disparu sans rien dire. Un homme passa en courant devant la tente.

-Ils attaquent le petit village au nord-est d'ici ! Lança-t-il

Malheureusement je ne le connais que trop bien ce petit village, c'est là que se trouve l'orphelinat et un dispensaire. On a réussi à gagner la confiance des habitants, ils acceptent même les soldats blessés.

-En route ! Lançais-je en faisant signe aux gars.

On monta dans les véhicules afin de s'y rendre, on arrêta les véhicules à quelques km de là pour ne pas être trahit.

-Ryan tu vas en sniper. Fis-je

-Ok

On descendit trois-quatre ennemies et avança, on longea les murs de l'orphelinat le premier lieu qu'on veut sécuriser pour mettre les enfants à l'abri. Ils n'ont déjà pas une vie heureuse.

-La cours est déserte. Déclara un des hommes

-J'ai du mouvement sur la gauche. Soufflais-je

On se mit tous en position pour pouvoir riposter en cas de besoin. Une fillette aux cheveux châtain était penchée par-dessus quelque chose.

-Lily. Appelais-je reconnaissant la petite.

Elle se retourna vers nous,

-Lâches ce que tu tiens. Fis-je

Elle eut l'air de regarder quelque part, un homme armé sortit de nul par. Mais Ryan l'avait vu et s'en était chargé avant qu'il n'atteigne la petite. J'attrapais la petite Lily et l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. On vérifia et sécurisa l'orphelinat et les maisons environnantes.

-Sergent.

-Madame Anna.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de seulement m'appelé Anna. Merci d'être venu.

-C'est notre travail. On finira le reste de la ville demain, soyez tranquille vous êtes en sécurité.

-Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez utiliser l'orphelinat comme chez vous.

-Merci, un de mes hommes va se poster en sniper sur le toit. Et un se tiendra près de la porte d'entrée. Fis-je

-Je dois aller aider à laver les enfants. Déclara-t-elle

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je montais les filles dans la grande salle de bains et savonnais les plus petites. La situation aujourd'hui était assez compliqué avec l'arrivée d'homme armés, on a du se cacher avec les enfants dans les pièces au sous-sol.

-Il y a des militaires dans l'orphelinat, ils sont américains. Ils sécurisent l'orphelinat et restent là le temps que le village soit libéré. Expliqua Anna

-Bien. Fis-je

Je finis de sécher les filles avant de rejoindre la petite chambre que j'occupe, mais en passant dans le couloir j'aperçus une des dernières personnes que je pensais voir ici. La sœur de Jay.

-C'est le sergent de l'unité qui sont là. Ils viennent souvent ici, elle vient toujours vérifier à ce que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les enfants. Expliqua Anna

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Viens je vais te présenter.

-Non non c'est bon.

-Katsa venait voir, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un.

Trop tard, Katsa se tenait face à moi mais je ne pouvais pas dire son humeur.

-On se connait. Sourit Katsa

-Vraiment, c'est fantastique ça.

-Oui, je vais aller voir mes hommes. Déclarais-je

Je la regardais s'éloigner, je devrais peut-être la rattraper et lui expliquer. J'attrapais la petite qui passait à côté de moi et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je montais sur le toit pour relayer Ryan, j'en reviens pas qu'Erin soit là ! Elle a laissé tomber Jay comme ça du jour au lendemain et pourquoi ? Une mission sous couverture qu'elle a caché à tout le monde.

-Ca bouge dans le fond mais rien de bien effrayant pour l'instant. Souffla Ryan

-Va te reposer je surveille. Fis-je

-Ça va ?

-Oui allez ne discute pas un ordre.

Je restais là des heures sans que rien ne se passe. Un moment quelqu'un utilisa une lampe torche pour faire des appels vers les montagnes. J'utilisais ma lunette thermique pour voir à l'intérieur de la maison, deux silhouettes, deux hommes.

« Ryan ramène tes fesses sur le toit avec Taylor. » Fis-je dans ma radio.

Les gars arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, je leur expliquai la situation. Mais il ne se passa rien de plus

-Les montagnes ! Lança Taylor.

Une lumière apparut de la montagne comme en réponse à la maison. Taylor dessina à peu près le niveau de réponse de la montagne pour voir où il y a de la « vie ». Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de ne pas perdre espoir, qu'il est peut-être encore en vie.

-Ce n'est pas par-là que l'unité ait tombé ? Demanda Ryan

-Si, dans une embuscade.

Taylor relaya que j'aille dormir un peu. Le lendemain on surveilla le petit-déjeuner des enfants qui ne dirent rien et mangèrent tout. Je voyais bien qu'Erin me regardait nerveusement. Je l'attrapais par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure pour te demander ça, que je ne suis rien pour toi et qu'on ne se connait pas. Mais ne dit rien à Jay s'il te plaît. Je l'ai assez fait souffrir. Souffla-t-elle

-Il t'aime, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux qu'avec toi.

-Il va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle

Elle me fait de la peine, ça crève les yeux qu'elle tient à lui mais elle s'interdit d'entrer en contact avec.

-Il s'est réengagé dans l'armée, ça le démangeais depuis ton départ. Et je crois que mon départ en mission l'a convaincu.

-J'espère qu'il sera prudent.

-Il me l'a promis. Fis-je

-Il faut que j'aille au dispensaire.

-Hmmmm, pas pour l'instant. Il y a du mouvement suspect pas loin, je préfèrerais que tu y ailles une fois qu'on sera allé sécuriser.

-Les pat…

-Je te parle entend que sergent. Fis-je

Je posais une main amicale sur son épaule avant de rejoindre mon unité. On étala un plan du village pour mettre en place une stratégie. Des enfants vinrent nous montrer là où ils ont vu des mouvements ennemis, ou des changements. On fit ensuite l'état de nos munitions, on aura deux snipers, Ryan sur le toit de l'orphelinat, et si tout va bien Alex ira à une fenêtre vers le milieu du village pendant que nous on avance.

-On s'équipe. Fis-je

Ca nous pris deux heures de sécuriser tout le village et s'assurer qu'il n'y est personne d'autre. Je dû m'entretenir avec les supérieurs sur la situation, et ce qu'on a observé dans la nuit.

« Monsieur sauf votre respect il faut que nous lancions une offensive ! C'est notre meilleure chance !

-On ne sait rien de ce qu'il y a là-bas ! On a déjà perdu une unité dans ces montagnes !

-Je sais ! Je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir ! Mais chef on a remarqué qu'il y a eu de la communication entre ceux du village et les montagnes.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Oui, on a juste besoin de rentrer à la base prendre des munitions et on y va. Pour avoir l'effet de surprise.

-Un humvee est en chemin pour vous apporter des munitions. Et des avions de chasses vont aller faire des premières frappes.

-Non ! Non surtout pas ! On perdra l'effet de surprise ! Ils s'attendront à ce que des troupes à terre arrivent ! Et ça nous compliquerait la tâche avec ce qu'ils auront détruit ! Monsieur j'ai deux supers tireurs d'élite avec moi, j'ai la meilleure unité. S'il y a une unité qui peut le faire c'est la nôtre Monsieur. On est des Rangers notre devoir est de montrer le chemin.

-Très bien, attendez l'arrivée du Humvee. Je veux un rapport de situation régulièrement.

-Oui Monsieur. » Déclarais-je

Je filais briffer les gars en attendant le véhicule. J'observais Erin s'occupait des gens du dispensaire alors que le véhicule arrivait. Les armes en notre possession on prit la route des montagnes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

On avait bien avancé, quasiment atteint la cible, je fis signe à tout le monde d'arrêter de bouger et de se taire. Il eut du mouvement dans les alentours, on se mit tous en place au cas où. Le mec continua sa route sans nous voir. On s'approcha assez des montagnes pour commencer à voir du mouvement.

-Ok les silencieux, il faut être le plus discret possible. Soufflais-je

-Suspect en approche. Lança un des gars.

\- Neutralisez-le en silence.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes on était à l'entrée de la grotte.

-Bien on reste très prudent. Soufflais-je

On avança à pas de loups pour ne pas être repéré. Il y a des papiers un peu partout.

-Un corps. Souffla Ryan

-Il est mort avançons.

Dans le fond de la grotte est plus bruyant, les gens ne cherchent pas à se faire discret. On se divisa pour bien couvrir la pièce. Plusieurs hommes se tiennent dans la pièce, tous assis, et sale, mais leur uniforme est familier.

-Détachez-les, et on décampe d'ici au plus vite. Fis-je

Je mis mon arme sur mon épaule avant de me pencher vers un des prisonniers pour lui détacher les poignets. Il a les bras cassés, il est dans un sale état, le visage en sang, les cheveux sales. Je repoussais ses derniers de son visage pour avoir une meilleure vue de ses blessures.

-Oh mon dieu ! Soufflais-je en me reculant

-Sergent ? Demanda Ryan

-C'est Jake. Fis-je

Je posais ma tête sur son torse dans un état second, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, mais terrifié par l'idée qu'il en soit plus le même. Qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

-Il va être dur à bouger. Soufflais-je

-Brancard mobile ? Lança un des gars.

Les gars étalèrent une espèce de bâche solide par terre, je tenais la main de Jake dans la mienne. Elle est froide et sèche. On le souleva délicatement pour le poser dessus, on le souleva, les autres hommes de son unité nous suivant. On redescendit de la montagne tant bien que mal, j'avais du mal à quitter Jake des yeux, il est méchamment blessé, le nez certainement cassé. Avec beaucoup de mal on atteint le village, Anna et Erin arrivèrent en courant.

-Allons au dispensaire donner les premiers soins ! S'exclama Anna

-Je dois passer un coup de fils important. Déclarais-je

Je les regardais s'éloigner au dispensaire, je soupirai en enlevant mon casque. J'en avais toujours rêvé de le voir mais maintenant que c'est arrivait je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'attrapais le téléphone pour contacter les supérieurs et leur dire où ça en est.

« Alors ?

-Nous avons retrouvé l'unité disparu dans les montagnes.

-Tous ?

-Non quelqu'uns, les autres sont malheureusement mort. Le sergent Clarke est sérieusement blessé, nous les avons ramenés dans le dispensaire du village.

-On envoie un véhicule vous récupérer.

-Non, certains blessés ne sont pas en état d'être déplacer.

-Très bien on attendra quelques jours. Tenez nous informer de la situation.

-On va rester dans le village un moment, des fois qu'il y est des représailles. »

Au lieu d'aller au dispensaire je filais à l'orphelinat et nettoya mes armes et de prendre une douche afin d'enlever toute la grasse. J'enfilais mon arme à la jambe avant d'aller aider les femmes à donner à manger aux enfants avant de leur lire une histoire. Erin revint alors que j'étais en train de border les filles dans les chambres.

-Tu n'es pas venu au dispensaire. Souffla-t-elle

-Non. Je n'ai pas la force ni l'envie de le voir dans cet état.

-Il est hors de danger, un médecin du village s'est occupé de lui.

-Il est conscient ? Demandais-je

-Non pas encore.

Je lui souris avant de sortir de la chambre des petites et d'aller dans la mienne.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Erin

-Je vais patrouiller dans le village voir si tout va bien. Déclarais-je

-S'il te plaît ne dit rien sur moi à Jay.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Fis-je en sortant.

Je patrouillais dans le silence essayant de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire vis-à-vis de Jake. Pourquoi la vie est si dure ? J'aurai peut-être dû me tenir à ma promesse et ne pas retomber amoureuse. Voilà où ça à mener, un bébé mort-né, trois fausses couches et une impossibilité d'avoir des enfants. Et maintenant un fiancé dans un état inimaginable, un frère qui s'est réengagé dans l'armée à cause de sa copine. Sa copine qui est ici, loin de là où elle devrait être. Sans le savoir je me retrouvais devant les portes du dispensaire. Je regardais aux alentours avant de pousser les portes des lieux, des camarades de Jake se reposent dans les lits. Je leur souris avant d'entrer dans la petite chambre de Jake. Son visage sale a été nettoyé, un pansement recouvre son nez. Son bras gauche est entièrement plâtré, le droit est plâtré à l'avant-bras, bandé au niveau du coude. Les côtes bandées, une cheville dans une attelle… Je m'assis sur le tabouret près de son lit et le regarda respirer calmement me retenant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Il commença à bouger, ses yeux bleus s'ouvrant et fixant le plafond. Puis doucement il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Hey…

Sa voix est rapeuse, roc.

-Attend. Fis-je

J'attrapais un gobelet et le remplit d'eau avant de l'aider à boire un peu.

-Je ne…suis pas en train…d'halluciner ? Demanda-t-il

-Non. Rigolais-je

Je caressais timidement ses cheveux

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-On était dans le village, j'ai repéré des conversations avec des lampes entre une maison et la montagne. On a été jeté un coup d'œil et on vous a trouvé.

-Merci.

-Tu aurais fait pareille. Fis-je

-C'est moche ?

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je

-Mon état.

-Oh c'est juste deux bras cassés, le nez cassé, une attelle au pied, des côtes fêlées ! Fis-je ironiquement

-C'est à force d'avoir tiré sur mes chaînes pour me libérer.

-Ni penses plus.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On venait de finir une mission, et on venait d'arriver au camp, je fis signe aux gars avant de retourner dans ma tente me reposer un moment. J'attrapais un cadre photo qui ne me quitte jamais. Une photo d'Erin et moi lorsqu'on était au bar, une de nos premières sorties. On était chez Molly, boire un verre avec Burgess, elle avait fait une petite bourde et j'avais échangé un regard complice avec elle. Burgess avait pris la photo et nous l'avait offert lorsqu'on avait officialisé notre relation.

-Je n'aurai pas dû réagir de la sorte, après tout ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est Voight qui ne voulait pas que tu me le dises. Je t'aimerai toujours Er, malgré tout ce qui peut arriver.

Je reposais la photo avant de m'allonger et de regarder le plafond en essayant de trouver le sommeil avant de repartir en mission. Un Humvee devait entrer dans le camp il y avait une légère agitation tout autour, ce qui finit par attirer mon attention et me tirer du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je

-Le Bataillon 3 des Rangers vient de rentrer de mission. Ils ont fait fort apparemment.

Je souris, c'est l'unité de ma sœur ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?! Je rejoignis leur Humvee et aperçu ma petite sœur un peu plus loin.

-Hey Kat' !

-Salut toi. Sourit-elle avant de m'enlacer

-Comment tu vas ? Demandais-je

-Bien, je pourrais dormir au moins une semaine !

-Marmotte

-Oh non !

-On dit que tu as trouvé Jake ? Lançais-je

Son visage se crispa un brève instant avant qu'elle n'esquive un sourire comme elle sait le faire.

-Je crois. Je crois que c'est mieux qu'on parte chacun de notre côté maintenant. Fit-elle

-Tu es sûre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demandais-je inquiet

Elle commença à expliquer la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'un des supérieurs viennent la voir pour un compte rendu. Je retournais dans ma tente et tenta d'appeler Erin pour m'expliquer avec elle, mais surtout me faire pardonner de mon comportement. Mais son téléphone ne sonna pas du tout, ce qui est bizarre. Je composai le numéro d'Antonio qui décrocha au bout de quatre sonneries.

« Dawson.

-Salut Tonio

-Jay ! Ça va vieux ?

-Ouais.

-Tu aurais pu nous en parler avant de partir comme ça.

-Je sais je suis désolé, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand ma sœur est partie. Dis tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plaît ?

-Dis toujours.

-Comment va Erin ? Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Euh… Elle s'est volatisée du jour au lendemain. On n'a aucune nouvelle d'elle, son appartement est vide, sa voiture a été vendue.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en sais pas plus apparemment elle a tenue à effacer ses traces, pour disparaître. Mais Mouse en regardant les caméras l'a vu à l'entrée d'un aéroport mais après c'est tout.

-Ok merci Tony.

-Je te tiens au courant si tu veux. Ca va où tu es ?

-Moins pire que ce que j'ai pu faire. Je dois te laisser c'est l'heure de manger. Et ici il ne vaut mieux pas louper l'heure.

-Je veux bien te croire. Sois prudent Jay. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Quatre mois et demi que je suis en mission ici, j'en ai fait avec Katsa, c'était drôle de pouvoir lui donner des ordres puisque je suis le plus gradé des deux. Jake est apparemment rentré aux Etats-Unis après être resté trois mois à l'hôpital. Lui et ma sœur font un break apparemment et la connaissant ce n'est pas bon signe. Mais je me suis entretenu avec Jake et il est différent, changé.

Quatre mois aussi sans nouvelles d'Erin, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle a apparemment quitté les Etats-Unis mais pour aller où c'est une très bonne question.

-Sergent Halstead

-Une mission pour vous.

-Très bien. Je me rends au bureau du supérieur. Fis-je

Je partis m'entretenir avec les supérieurs pour avoir l'objectif de la mission, les circonstances, et l'environnement dans lequel on va évoluer.

Je quittais la tente pour aller rassembler mes affaires, j'écrivis rapidement une lettre à Katsa avant de filer.

-En route les gars. Fis-je

-Halstead vous ne partez pas seul. Vous embarquez un reporter avec vous.

Je grognais avant de monter dans le véhicule.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je suis finalement rentrée à Chicago pour voir Jake. Est-ce une bonne idée ?

-Katsa

-Salut Jake. Ça va ?

-Hmmm. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censée être en mission ?! Siffla-t-il

-Quel accueil dit donc ! Je suis venue te voir.

Ses grandes mains se refermèrent autour de mon cou avant qu'il ne me soulève. Je ne touche quasiment pas le sol, et sa poigne est trop forte.

-Jake… Soufflais-je difficilement

Soudainement sa poigne disparue me faisant glisser par terre. Des lumières dansent devant mes yeux, je mets quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits avant de regarder Jake se faire plaquer au sol par un homme grand et musclé.

-Ne t'en prend plus à une femme ! Siffla l'homme

-T'es qui toi ?! Siffla Jake

-Le mec qui te remettra en place si tu recommences.

Jake ne me regarda même pas avant de partir, mon mystérieux inconnu me rejoignit avant de me proposer une main pour me relever.

-Merci, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Fis-je

-Kelly Severide

-Katsa Halstead. Me présentais-je

On resta silencieux un moment avant que je ne me tourne vers lui. Il est grand, musclé, des yeux bleus, brun.

-Et qu'est-ce que Kelly Severide fait dans la vie ? Demandais-je

-Je suis Lieutenant chez les pompiers, dans les secours. Et toi ?

-Sergent chez les Rangers.

-Grande classe. Sourit-il

-Bon, je vais rentrer. Fis-je

-Laissez-moi vous invité à boire un verre.

-Pourquoi pas. Souriais-je

-On dit 19h ? Au centre de secours 51 ?

-J'y serais.

Je filais dans une agence immobilière afin de trouver un nouvel appartement, il vaut mieux que je n'aille pas dans celui qu'occupe Jake. Après la visite de plusieurs logements je trouvais un petit mais cosy avec trois chambres, un salon avec cuisine américaine. Pile ce qu'il me faut.

-Vous pourrez y emménager dans deux jours.

-Super merci.

Je rentrais à l'appartement, par chance Jake ni est toujours pas. J'attrapais un carton et y mit mes affaires, cadres, objets de déco à moi, ustensiles de cuisine, un peu de vaisselle que j'avais avant de le rencontrer. Sacs pour mes vêtements et les affaires de Jay avant de tout mettre dans ma voiture, j'irai dormir à l'hôtel en attendant de pouvoir emménager dans mon appartement. Je remontais à l'étage pour y déposer ma bague de fiançailles. Je regardais ma montre : 18h30, j'ai le temps d'aller à l'hôtel, prendre ma chambre et prendre une douche militaire avant d'aller rejoindre ce Lieutenant de pompier.

Les pompiers sortaient de la caserne, ils venaient de finir leur garde et étaient en grande discussion. Je repérais le pompier près d'une grande blonde qui avait l'air de se moquer de lui, il embrassa ses cheveux avant de me rejoindre.

-Hey, on y va ? Demanda-t-il

-Je te suis. Fis-je

-A plus Severide. Lança la blonde

-On se voit à l'appartement. Répondit-il

-Votre petite amie ? Elle ne va pas être jalouse ? Demandais-je

-Elle serait jalouse si elle n'était pas lesbienne. Rigola-t-il

-Ah je vois ! Rigolais-je

On se rendit dans un bar, le Molly où apparemment certains de ses collègues avaient élu domicile également. Il y avait également des membres de l'unité de Renseignements de mon frère.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder la photo de Jay et moi. Il me manque, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le revoir. Revoir son beau sourire, ses beaux yeux lumineux…

-Je vois bien que tu es malheureuse Erin. Fit Anna en entrant

-J'ai mal agit. J'aurai dû désobéir à mon supérieur. Fis-je

-Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir comment il allait réagir.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire souffrir de la sorte.

-Vous êtes encore amoureuse ?

-Non, enfin je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. Confiais-je

-Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez vous et le rejoindre ? Surtout vu la situation.

-Non, surtout pas ! Je ne suis pas prête pour lui faire face tout de suite, et comme ça ! M'exclamais-je

Je lui souris avant de partir vers le dispensaire aider le personnel avec les patients.

-Tout va bien Erin ? Demanda une des filles

-Je…je me sens bizarre. Soufflais-je en mettant ma main sur ma poitrine

Elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise alors qu'un médecin arrivait nous voir.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Soufflais-je en me tournant vers Severide

-Moi aussi, une des meilleures.

-Attention votre meilleure amie pourrait mal le prendre ! Plaisantais-je

Sans rien dire, il se pencha pour finir par m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont douces, je lui rends tout aussi doucement, il pose une main dans le bas de mon dos. Son toucher est chaud, il m'attire un peu plus contre lui, d'un petit coup de pied je refermais la chambre de l'hôtel.

Le soleil commençait à percer par la fenêtre de la chambre. Je me tournais sur le côté pour découvrir le Lieutenant Severide en train de dormir à côté de moi. Je souris avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire et de me lever en m'enroulant dans le drap. Je regardais mon téléphone, j'avais des messages de la part de Jake, il a dû voir mes affaires manquantes dans l'appartement et trouver la bague. Mais apparemment il n'en a rien à faire.

« Je n'attendais que ça que tu rompes avec moi. », « je suis heureux que ça soit finit entre nous. » « la vie n'aurait pas été bonne ensemble. » « Tu n'aurais pas été heureuse. » « Amuses-toi bien avec ton nouveau copain. »

Il m'a donc vu en compagnie de Severide, sûrement au bar. Je filais sous la douche et m'habilla avant de retournais dans la chambre pour trouver monsieur le pompier debout.

-Salut

-Salut, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, et toi ?

-J'étais en bonne compagnie. Sourit-il

-Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non journée de repos. Je pensais aller courir un moment dans Chicago et aller à la salle de sport, ça te dit ? En tant que militaire tu fais sûrement du sport.

-Beaucoup, bon il faut que je t'habille ou tu sais le faire ? Plaisantais-je

-Ton frère est bien Halstead toi !

Je lui tirais la langue avant de mettre mes baskets. On partit pour deux heures de footing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **1 an plus tard**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Il venait d'y avoir une légère tempête cette nuit, une fois prête je filais au dispensaire aidé comme chaque jour.

-Je fais une pause ! Lançais-je après quelques heures de travail.

J'attrapais ma sacoche et partis me promener dans les environs du village, j'aime bien le paysage. Mon pied buta contre quelque chose, une forme imprécise.

-Merde. Soufflais-je en reconnaissant un corps

Je le fis rouler sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il est complétement sale, le visage et le corps recouvert de boue et de poussière.

-Aller mon gars reste avec nous. Fis-je

J'attrapais ma bouteille d'eau et humidifia un bout de tissu que je passais doucement sur son visage.

-Merde ! Pestais-je

Je posais deux doigts sur sa carotide pour y trouver un pouls faible, vraiment très faible. Je plaçais les deux mains sur sa poitrine côté gauche et commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

-Allez Jay ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !

Je finis par avoir quelque chose de plus ou moins régulier. Je passais mes bras sous ses épaules et le tira, il faut que je le ramène au dispensaire qu'il est les soins dont il a besoin.

-Erin ! S'exclama Anna

-Je l'ai trouvé plus loin. Il a un pouls faible !

Avec d'autres on le porta sur un lit avant que le médecin ne s'occupe de lui. Je préparais une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'un gant de toilette.

-Il faut appeler l'armée américaine. Déclara le médecin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Anna

-C'est un militaire américain, on a trouvé sa plaque autour de son cou. Il s'agit du Lieutenant Jay Halstead.

Anna se tourna vers moi, venant de comprendre de qui il s'agit. Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire avant de me tourner vers le médecin.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Il énuméra un tas de blessures avant de partir voir d'autres patients du dispensaire. Pour ma part je filais dans la « chambre » de Jay. Il est allongé là, il a l'air de simplement dormir. Il est toujours le même malgré quelque chose qui montre qu'il est changé. Changement dont je suis très certainement la responsable.

 **PDV de Leslie Shay**

Je regardais Kelly, il a changé depuis un moment, je suis sûr qu'il voit quelqu'un ! Bien qu'il ne soit jamais venu à l'appartement avec ! Ou du moins pas quand je suis là.

-Hey Shay on fait l'inventaire ? Demanda Brett

-J'arrive. Fis-je lâchant Severide des yeux.

On commença à faire l'inventaire, Brett a remplacé Gabby à l'ambulance quand celle-ci est devenue pompier.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Kelly a changé ? Demandais-je

-Il est plus joyeux, je trouve pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Fis-je

Je rejoignis mon meilleur ami et tapota son épaule.

-Hey, je peux savoir qui s'est ?

-Qui ? Fit-il

-La fille que tu vois.

Il rigola avant d'aller voir Boden, il fit signe aux gars et partirent avec le camion.

-Où va-t-il ? Demandais-je au chef

-On va y aller aussi. Déclara-t-il

On s'arrêta à l'aéroport de la ville, Kelly était un peu plus loin. Une militaire arriva, en uniforme, barda sur l'épaule. Une grande brune ou plutôt auburn, mince, un joli visage. Je vis Kelly sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tourner avant de la poser et de l'embrasser.

-Encore une conquête ? Souffla Casey

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois chez Molly avec elle. Elle est dans les Rangers, Halstead il me semble. Intervint Hermann

-Et tu n'as rien dit ! S'exclama Gabby

-Severide m'a demandé de ne rien dire, par respect pour lui mais aussi pour cette fille.

Je rejoignis Kelly, elle a des yeux violets.

-Tiens Shay, je te présente Katsa. Katsa voici ma meilleure amie Shay.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer. Déclara-t-elle

Le chef Boden s'approcha à son tour avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous brièvement.

-Merci pour votre engagement pour le pays et notre liberté.

-Merci à vous de sauver les gens de la ville. Déclara-t-elle

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

-Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

-Un peu mieux, mais il a l'air ailleurs. Il a des absences.

-D'accord, je peux le voir ?

-Il a besoin de repos, il est peut-être encore un peu tôt.

Je soupirais et passa quand-même par sa chambre, mais le lit est vide. Je sortis du dispensaire et aperçus Lou jouer dans la cour avec… Jay. J'allais me précipitais pour l'éloigner mais préféra les observer. Jay s'amusait à lui lancer la balle que Lou rattrapait en rigolant avant de la relancer vers Jay. J'essuyais une larme, ça aurait dû être ça notre vie si Hank n'avait pas tout chamboulé avec cette mission sous couverture.

Un pneu d'une voiture éclata un peu plus haut, Jay attrapa Lou avant de la plaquer au sol.

-Jay ! M'exclamais-je en courant vers lui

Je posais une main que je voulais douce sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, il sursauta terrifié. Mon cœur se brisa en le voyant comme ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne le retrouve dans un état lamentable ?

-Tout va bien. Il n'y a aucun danger.

-Tout…tout est sous…contrôle ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui, tout est sous contrôle, ne t'en fait pas.

Il relâcha son emprise sur Lou, la puce l'observa avant de venir vers moi

-Mommy !

-Hey mon cœur.

Jay nous regarda sans rien dire, il commença à se gratter le visage frénétiquement.

-Aides moi…Enlève moi ça !

-T'enlever quoi Jay ? Demandais-je inquiète

-Ces choses-là sur moi !

Je le regardais mais il n'a rien sur lui, j'attrapais ses mains pour qu'il arrête avant de se blesser.

-Ok, ok je vais te l'enlever Jay. Mais il faut que tu me suives d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le matériel là.

On se releva, j'attrapais la petite main de Lou et on rejoignit mon tout petit studio à l'orphelinat.

-Va jouer ma puce. Fis-je

Je me tournais vers Jay, il s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se grattait nerveusement les mains comme s'il y avait des bêtes sur lui. J'attrapais un tube de crème avant de m'approcher de lui.

-Ca va les éloigner. Expliquais-je

J'appliquer de la crème sur son visage, c'est seulement de la crème hydratante mais le plus important c'est qu'il pense que ça fonctionne. Et puis ça fera du bien à sa peau légèrement brûlé.

-C'est mieux ? Demandais-je une fois finie

-Merci.

Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, je le laissais pour aller faire chauffer un peu de café. Qui aurait cru que le café de Chicago me manquerait de cette façon ! Pourtant il était dégueu ! J'en servis deux tasses avant de retrouver Jay, toujours perdu loin de la réalité.

-Tiens, un peu de café.

Il attrapa la tasse distante, je m'assis à côté de lui et sans expliquer pourquoi un souvenir me revint à la mémoire.

 **Flash-Back**

Les Renseignements menaient une enquête assez complexe par le manque d'indice. Voight cache certaines choses et Jay l'a bien remarqué. Ayant trouvé une piste, il fit signe à son équipière, la femme qu'il aime. Ruzzek et Atwater se joignirent à eux, et effectuèrent une planque. Au bout d'un moment ils permutèrent les duos. Jay se retrouva avec Atwater, et Ruzzek avec Lindsay.

-On a quelque chose, des suspects se dirigent à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Fit Ruzzek

-Ne bougez pas ! Lança Jay

-Négatif on entre à l'intérieur.

-Ruzzek ne fait pas le con ! Hurla Jay dans sa radio

Il a vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment dans ce quartier, et il craint pour Erin. Adam ne sera pas assurer ses arrières comme Jay sait si bien le faire. Les deux hommes coururent à l'intérieur, et neutralisèrent les deux suspects qui allèrent attaquer leurs deux collègues. Un incendie se déclara le plus jeune des deux se mit à rigoler, Jay lui asséna un coup.

Ils tentèrent la porte mais quelqu'un de l'extérieur l'avait bloqué, voulant piéger les policiers. Le feu prenait de l'ampleur et les secours loin d'être sur place. Malgré sa carrure Atwater n'arrivait pas à enfoncer la porte, même avec l'aide de Jay. Erin tentait la grille de la fenêtre mais ça ne mène à rien.

-J… Jay…

Ce dernier se tourna juste à temps pour voir Erin s'écrouler.

-Erin, tiens bon. Prend de petites inspirations.

-On…on va…on va mouri..

-Non, tiens bon.

Atwater tenta de nouveau un appel radio. La fumée était devenue trop dense, impossible à respirer. Lorsque Jay reprit connaissance, il était au Chicago Med. Il se redressa vivement et bondit du lit autant son masque malgré les dires de l'infirmière.

-Erin. Où est Erin ? Demanda-t-il

Antonio se leva en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami.

-Jay, viens par là.

-Où elle est ? Répéta Jay

-Elle a été légèrement brulé, mais a surtout inhaler énormément de fumée, ses poumons sont je ne sais plus le terme que le médecin a utilisé.

-Mais elle va s'en sortir hein ?!

Il lui indiqua une chambre, Jay s'y précipita et aperçut enfin la jeune femme inconsciente. Il s'assit à côté et attrapa doucement sa main. Il commença à lui faire un discours sur « à quel point il l'aime, qu'elle est importante à ses yeux »… Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Erin a tout entendu…

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Lou se dirigea vers Jay avec une des peluches que je lui ai trouvé.

-Pou toi.

-Merci. Souffla Jay

-Il faut que tu retournes te reposer au dispensaire Jay. Lançais-je en attrapant Lou dans les bras.

J'emmenais la puce dans sa chambre attendant que Jay parte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'observais Jay jouer dans la cour avec les enfants de l'orphelinat. J'ai peur qu'il est compris pour Lou. J'attrapais mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Katsa, il faut qu'elle sache pour son frère. Ils sont très proches.

« Allô ?

-Katsa ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Erin. Erin Lindsay.

-Erin, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et dis je te dérange ?

-Non, je suis juste surprise de ton appel c'est tout.

-Lors d'une promenade il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé Jay très mal en point. Il était fiévreux, déshydrater… »

J'énumérai l'état de Jay lorsque je l'ai trouvé et lui expliqua les derniers évènements.

« Il est toujours là ?

-Oui au dispensaire.

-Je prends le prochain avion que je peux.

-Merci Kat'. »

Je raccrochais avant de rejoindre le dispensaire pour donner les soins aux patients. Dont Jay, j'entrais dans sa chambre panser la plaie qu'il a à la jambe.

-Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je

-Ça va.

Je désinfectais sa plaie avant de lui refaire un bandage, je pris sa température. Il n'a pas de fièvre, ce qui est bien.

-Tu manges bien ? Demandais-je

-Oui, c'est bon on a finis ?! Lança-t-il

Je ne dis rien, il m'en veut encore. Je devais m'en douter, surtout s'il a compris. Je finis ma journée avant de rentrer m'occuper de la puce.

Katsa arriva deux jours plus tard à cause du décalage horaire, je pus m'arranger avec Anna pour aller la récupérer à l'aéroport.

-Merci d'être venue me chercher.

-Merci à toi de t'être déplacée jusqu'ici alors que tu es de permission.

-T'inquiètes pas. Oh euh, je ne suis pas venue seule par contre. J'espère que ça ne déranges pas. Déclara-t-elle

-Qui est venu avec toi ?

Je me retournais pour voir quelqu'un arrivait avec une valise.

-Kelly ?! M'exclamais-je ne m'attendant pas du tout à le voir ici

-Salut Erin.

Je les ramenais avec moi à l'orphelinat, Anna donna une chambre à Severide au dispensaire. Elle ne prend pas de risque en lui en fournissant une à l'orphelinat. Quant à Katsa, elle viendra à l'appartement avec moi.

-On va déposer ta valise ? Proposais-je

Je congédiais l'amie qui était venue là, et indiqua la chambre pour Katsa avant que je lui fasse un topo de l'état de Jay.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Du bruit se fit entendre dans une pièce à côté. Je me levais avant de m'y rendre, une petite fille d'un an environ, de beaux yeux bleus familier, un visage fin, les traits familiers. Elle tendait les bras vers moi, je la pris doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et lui sourit.

-Bonjour toi. Soufflais-je

-Bious

-Oh tu veux un bisou ! Rigolais-je

J'embrassais la joue de la petite, Erin nous regardait depuis l'embrassure de la porte.

-Ne me dit que c'est ce que je pense. Fis-je

-Si. Je suis désolée.

J'inspirai pour retenir de dire quelque chose de piquant.

-Et comment elle s'appelle ? Demandais-je

-Lou, Lou Lauren Katsa Lindsay.

-Lauren c'est le prénom de ma mère. Fis-je

-Je sais, Jay m'en avait parlé d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de fantastique.

-Ouais elle l'était.

-Je n'étais pas au courant quand j'ai quitté les Etats-Unis, quand j'ai quitté Chicago. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte, je l'ai découvert qu'à quelques jours de l'accouchement ! Sinon j'aurai appelé Jay, ou je t'aurai appelé pour que tu me le passes.

-Je vais aller le voir. Déclarais-je

J'enlevais mon collier avec une plaque représentant la bannière étoilée attachée à la plaque militaire de Jay et mis la chaine autour du cou de la petite Lou.

-Tiens c'est à toi de porter la plaque de ton papa. Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

Je la mis dans les bras d'Erin avant de descendre vers le dispensaire. Kelly était en train de discuter pompier avec des gars du village.

-Sergent Halstead vous êtes de retour !

-Bonjour Anna ! Je ne suis pas ici en tant que militaire appelez-moi Katsa. J'ai entendu dire que vous soignez mon frère.

-Oui, il n'est plus vraiment lui-même depuis qu'il a été trouvé. Absence, crise de panique, paranoïaque, illusion… Il ne mange pas beaucoup…

-Je peux le voir ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr, il est dans sa chambre de dispensaire. Vous êtes venue avec un ami ?

-Oui, Kelly Severide, il est Lieutenant de l'unité des secours des pompiers de Chicago. Il pourrait donner des cours ici le temps de notre séjour. Suggérais-je

J'entrais dans le dispensaire et me dirigeai directement vers la chambre de Jay. Je connais les lieux presque comme ma poche, avec toutes les missions que j'ai effectué ici, et le nombre de fois qu'un de mes hommes ou moi-même sommes venus se faire soigner ici.

Jay est assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, je reste un moment là à le regarder. Il a maigri, perdu du muscle, son visage est creusé, des grandes cernes sous les yeux. Je m'approche pour finir par m'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, et pose une main sur la sienne. Il finit par tourner les yeux vers moi, j'esquisse un petit sourire et embrasses sa joue.

-Tu es là ?

-Oui, Erin m'a appelé. Comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je

-Ça va. Tu as vu Erin ?

-Tu sais, elle a l'air vraiment inquiet pour toi. Elle a l'air de s'en vouloir.

-C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?!

-Ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je le vois également. Sinon elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de me téléphoner, elle ne demanderait pas tous les jours au personnel d'ici ton état.

-Tu es de son côté ?

-Je ne suis du côté de personne Jay. Je ne fais que constater les faits. Peut-être que tu devrais penser à lui donner une seconde chance. Déclarais-je

Face à son silence, mais surtout à un autre enjeu je décidais de poursuivre.

-Jay. Tu as dû voir Erin avec une petite d'un an environ. Jay, cette petite fille, c'est ta fille. Elle s'appelle Lou, elle est adorable, et te ressemble.

-C'est fou non ? Erin ne voulait pas s'engager, elle craignait de devenir mère même si elle savait que je voulais des enfants et que je serais là pour elle. Et la voilà avec une fille et seule.

-Elle n'est pas seule, tu es là.

-Non, je ne suis pas là.

-Jay, tu dois penser à cette petite fille qui a besoin d'un père. Elle a le droit d'avoir une vie normale.

-Ça t'intéresse tout ça maintenant ? Lança-t-il

-Il s'agit de ma nièce, j'ai passé assez d'années à mettre ma vie en danger pour celles des autres, pour défendre des valeurs, pour savoir ce qui est important. Et ce qu'il l'est c'est que cette petite Lou ait sa mère et son père près d'elle, pour lui apprendre la vie, à parler, à marcher, à s'habiller seule, à lire…

Il resta silencieux dans ses pensées, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la pressa doucement.

-Tu n'es pas en mission ? Finit-il par demander

-Non, je suis en permission. J'étais à Chicago quand Erin a appelé.

-A Chicago ?! Ca va avec Jake ?

-Pour dire je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. J'ai rompu avec lui.

Je lui expliquais les derniers évènements relatifs à Jake qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'ai finis par abandonner alors que je me suis battue et j'ai tenu pendant sa disparition.

-Alors pourquoi être retourné à Chicago alors que je ne suis pas là ?

-Je vois quelqu'un. Avouais-je en souriant

-Qui ça ? Je le connais ?

-Sale curieux ! Oui il se peut que tu le connaisses ! Mais je ne te dirais pas comment il s'appelle ! Autant que tu le vois toi-même puisqu'il m'a accompagné ici.

Sans prévenir il m'attira contre lui et referma ses grands bras autour de moi. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse et inspira son odeur savourant ce contact qui m'a toujours réconforté. Vers midi on quitta le dispensaire pour aller à la « cantine » public, Kelly Severide se dirigea vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Noooon ! Souffla mon frère

-Si, il m'est venu en aide quand Jake a commencé à m'étrangler

-Severide. Salua mon frère

-Jay.

-Bon bah les présentations sont faites ! Rigolais-je avant d'attraper un plateau repas.

On s'installa à une table avant de commencer à manger, je surveillais que Jay mange tout. Il doit reprendre absolument du poids.

-Ballon..

Jay se pencha pour voir la petite Lou essayer d'attraper son ballon qui s'était coincé sous une table.

-Attends. Fit Jay

Il se pencha pour attraper le jouet avant de le donner à la puce. Elle lui sourit avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour faire un câlin. Je souris face à cette scène trop mignonne et les pris en photo. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et revint vers nous.

-Tu veux un gâteau ? Lui demanda Jay

-Oui

Jay embrassa son front avant de la surveiller manger son gâteau. Je filai prendre une compote et une cuillère propre avant de les donner à Jay. Erin arriva avant d'apercevoir la petite dans les bras de Jay.

-C'est l'heure de sa sieste. Intervint Erin

-Allez Jay ! Epreuve de la couche et de la mise au lit ! Intervins-je

Pour les obliger un peu à être ensemble, et voir qu'il faut qu'ils réagissent pour la petite. Et qu'ils voient qu'ils s'aiment encore.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je suivais Jay qui tenait Lou dans les bras pour l'emmener à la sieste. Il a de nouveau cette petite lueur dans les yeux quand il regarde Lou. On monta dans mon petit logement

-Sa chambre est là-bas. Soufflais-je

Je le regardais poser délicatement Lou sur ce qui me sert de table à longer. Il lui enleva maladroitement son pantalon avant de lui ôter la couche.

-Pas comme ça. Fis-je en m'approchant

J'attrapais un coton et du produit et lui montra comment faire avant de le laisser faire.

-Il faut que tu lui tiennes ses petits pieds en la soulevant.

Je le regardais lui mettre la couche avant de lui remettre son pantalon.

-Et voilà petite demoiselle tu es propre. Souffla-t-il

Une fois Lou couchée, on resta là à la regarder.

-Elle est belle. Souffla Jay

-Elle te ressemble je trouve.

-Elle a ton grain de beauté sur la joue Sourit-il

Je me tournais vers Jay, il est beau malgré le poids perdu. Je caressais timidement sa joue

-Je dois y aller.

-Jay.

Il se tourna vers moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler un seul mot. Tout restait bloqué dans ma gorge. Il sortit sans rien dire, je le regardais traverser la cour de l'orphelinat avant de rejoindre l'orée du village. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je vis Katsa regarder brièvement vers ma fenêtre avant de partir en courant à la suite de son frère.

Je ne la revis que le soir tombé, elle rentra dans la soirée.

-Hey, tout va bien ? Demandais-je

-Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin d'être au courant ?

-Non, mais j'ai vu Jay partir tout à l'heure.

-Il est de retour si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Il dort maintenant. Déclara-t-elle

-D'accord. Soufflais-je

On alla se coucher sans un mot de plus, j'étais pensive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je regardais Lou dormir dans le petit lit de l'avion.

-Vos boissons. Déclara l'hôtesse.

Je la remerciai avant d'attraper son verre.

-Tiens, ton verre Jay. Fis-je en lui tendant

-Merci.

-Tu as pris quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Jus de pomme et toi ?

-Jus d'ananas.

Le vol se passa tranquillement, et on finit par atterrir à Paris, capitale française. Le taxi nous emmena directement à l'hôtel

-Tu veux qu'on fasse lit à part ? Demanda-t-il

J'avais envie de lui dire non, que je veux dormir avec lui, le sentir près de moi. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'éloigne si je lui dis ça, ou qu'il me prenne pour quelqu'un de faible. J'essuyais rapidement mes joues, mais Jay avait vu les larmes couler.

-Erin…

-J'en veux tellement à Hank pour ce qu'il a fait. Pour avoir brisé tout ce que je voulais. Vivre ma relation tranquillement avec toi, vivre tout simplement avec toi. Tu me rendais heureuse, et je l'ai dit à Voight mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il allait te mettre à la porte, tu allais perdre tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu. J'avais peur que tu perdes ton métier, ta carrière à cause de moi.

-Tu as pensé qu'à me protéger.

Ses grands bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse inspirant son parfum.

-On va au restaurant ? Je t'invite.

J'embrassais sa joue avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude avant d'enfiler une belle tenue. Jay lui a revêtu un pantalon de smoking et un tee-shirt sombre avec une veste par-dessus. On se rendit dans un petit restaurant chic du coin,

- _On va prendre du hachis Parmentier pour notre fille, je vais prendre une côte de bœuf sauce poivre avec des frites._ Fit Jay en français

Je souris, encore un talent que je ne savais pas sur lui.

-Et toi Er ?

-Euh je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre.

- _Elle va prendre une paëlla. Et on prendra un cocktail maison_. Commanda-t-il pour moi en français.

-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais si bien français.

On mangea en parlant de tout et de rien, on prit en dessert une crème brûlée. La situation entre nous c'est plutôt bien amélioré, c'est plus détendu.

-Un petit tour sur la Seine ? Proposa Jay

-Oui. Souris-je

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On gagna un bateau-mouche, j'aidais Erin à grimper dessus, et mit la poussette de Lou dans un coin du bateau là où on aurait une belle vue. Je sortis la petite couverture fine de la puce et la couvrit qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

-Voilà mon cœur. Soufflais-je

Je refermais son sac bébé et le mit sous la couverture. Erin contemple le paysage, elle est belle, un ange.

\- Regardes. Soufflais-je lui montrant la Tour Eiffel s'illuminant.

-C'est magnifique.

-On peut avoir une bouteille de champagne ? Demandais-je à un serveur

Je fouillais dans ma poche et lui tendit l'écrin.

-C'est pas grand-chose mais je voulais te l'offrir pour la naissance de la puce. Je sais que je n'ai pas été là, que la situation est compliquée mais c'est un joli cadeau qu'on a là. Fis-je en montrant Lou.

-Elle est magnifique. Souffla Erin en regardant la bague.

Une bague sertie de diamants, avec une branche qui remonte ou descend selon comment on la porte. J'enlaçais ses épaules et l'attira contre moi.

-Tiens une coupe de champagne.

On bu tranquillement alors que le bateau continuait sa route. On rentra à l'hôtel tranquillement, Erin mit la petite au lit.

-Jay ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'un jour ça redeviendra normale entre nous ? Demanda-t-elle

J'attrapais doucement ses hanches et l'attirait contre moi et embrassa ses lèvres. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, surprise avant de me le rendre.

-On va se coucher ? Proposais-je

Une fois au lit je l'attirais doucement contre moi, je lui souris heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre moi.

On profita de notre petit séjour à Paris, avant de descendre dans le Gers.

-Je veux goûter le foie gras ! Lança Erin en descendant du train

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton appétit en tout cas en quittant Chicago.

Je remontais Lou dans mes bras, après être descendu dans l'hôtel on alla faire du shopping. Erin plongea dans la piscine de l'hôtel vu la chaleur.

On finit par rentrer dans le petit village, j'ai repris ma chambre au dispensaire à cause des règles de l'orphelinat mais je peux voir ma fille tous les jours.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Plusieurs semaines qu'on est rentré, les choses se sont plutôt bien amélioré avec Jay. On passa de bon moments tous les trois. Je finis de ramasser nos dernières affaires dans les valises et changea la couche de Lou.

-Aller on va dire au revoir à tout le monde. Fis-je

On descendit, et rejoignit les collègues du dispensaire, ils m'ont accueilli les bras ouvert

-Tu vas nous manquer.

-Je vous promets de vous écrire. Fis-je

-Prends soin de cette petite puce, et de toi.

-Promis.

Lou partit en courant de son pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers Jay dans la cour en l'appelant « Dad », je ne lui ai pas dit qu'on partait. A chaque fois que j'essayais, je n'avais pas le courage, ou ne trouvait pas les mots pour aborder le sujet.

-Tu pars ? Demanda Jay

-Je rentre à Chicago.

-Tu n'allais rien me dire ? Fit-il

-Si, j'allais te le dire. Mais à chaque fois que je voulais t'en parler la conversation tourné.

-C'est vrai. Tu pars quand ?

-Là. Je venais dire au revoir.

-Je vous suis.

-Jay non.

-Erin, je ne vais pas rester ici alors que ma fille est à l'autre bout du monde ! Ma place est prêt de vous, je ne vais pas rester ici, il n'y a rien qui me retient ici.

-Et l'armée ? Demandais-je

-Je laisse tomber, j'ai plus important. Une famille.

Il attrapa Lou et la lançant dans les airs sous les rires de la puce. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de venir avec nous, et puis ça veut dire qu'il veut vraiment nous redonner une chance. Malgré que la semaine de petites vacances en France nous l'ont montré aussi. Même si c'était plus meilleurs amis qu'amants.

-Ne rentrons pas à Chicago. Lança subitement Jay dans la voiture pour l'aéroport

-Hein ?

-Donnons-nous du temps pour nous reconstruire. Mettre les choses à plat entre nous. Voir où on en est et ce qu'on fait pour la puce et pour nous deux.

-Tu veux qu'on aille où ? Je n'ai que Chicago, je ne connais que cette ville. Soufflais-je

-C'est le moment de te faire connaître autre chose justement. Les Etats-Unis ne se résument pas qu'à Chicago, aussi belle soit la ville, ni à New-York et Washington à la télé. Allons-nous installer ailleurs pour redonner une chance à notre couple. Parce que je t'aime et je tiens à toi, je veux tout faire pour que ça refonctionne. Déclara-t-il

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Que penses-tu de Los Angeles ? Il fait chaud tout l'année, des plages de rêves, une eau magnifique.

Bien qu'un peu angoissée à l'idée de partir dans une ville que je ne connais pas vraiment, je suis excitée à l'idée de refaire quelque chose avec Jay, et notre petite Lou. Le vol fut long, et les films proposaient dans l'avion pas intéressant du tout et leur musique ça va bien un instant. J'avais lui « L'instant présent » de Musso ainsi que « Central Park » du même auteur pour m'occuper. Et je venais de commencer « Pompier rêve interdit ». Jay a côté de moi, regarde les sites immobiliers pour trouver une petite maison ou un appartement près de la plage.

-Je nous ai trouvé une petite maison meublés près de l'océan, dans un quartier super tranquille. Souffla-t-il

-Merci.

-De ?

-De me laisser une seconde chance. Ça compte énormément pour moi. Soufflais-je

-Moi qui pensais que ça serait chiant d'avoir une sœur, elle peut être de très bon conseils parfois. Et puis techniquement on ne t'a qu'assigné une mission sous couverture. Donc techniquement c'est Voight le coupable. Déclara-t-il

-Je dois remercier ta sœur alors. Soufflais-je en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-Ouais, et pourtant elle n'était pas ravie au début de la situation, et t'aurait bien remonté les bretelles apparemment. Rigola-t-il

-Ah bon ? Elle te l'a dit ?

-Oh je la connais assez pour le savoir, et c'est Jeff Clarke qui m'a dit qu'elle était plutôt remontée que tu m'aies fait « coup » tordu. Il l'a calmé et raisonné.

-Ils sont plutôt proche.

-Ils sont sortis longtemps ensemble de la troisième jusqu'à la fin de notre première année à l'école militaire. Soit 5 ans. Après elle a eu plusieurs petits « copains » avant de craquer pour Jake le frère de Jeff.

-Et c'est finit entre eux maintenant non ? Je l'ai vu plutôt proche de Kelly

-Ouais Jake aurait menacé de s'en prendre à elle, si elle continuait de venir le voir. Même si c'était pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

On finit, après des heures incalculables d'avion à Los Angeles, et ce fut comme un poids qu'il s'envolait de ma poitrine de me savoir de nouveau sur mon sol avec ma fille. Jay avait déjà récupérer nos bagages qui consistait en des fringues essentiellement et la poussette de Lou.

-Depuis quand les Rangers débarquent à Los Angeles ? Lança une voix

Un grand colosse noir se dressait devant nous, un insigne de police à la ceinture.

-Sam Hanna ! Moi qui espérais ne pas revoir ta sale tronche depuis la mission ! Fit Jay

-Madame

-Je te présente Erin, ma…petite amie. Et elle s'est Lou, notre fille. Erin voici Sam Hanna lui et moi on a été amené à réaliser une mission ensemble.

-Disons plutôt qu'il nous a piqué notre mission.

-Les Seals étaient sur la même mission que nous, mais personne ne nous l'avons dit.

-Au moins c'était sûr qu'elle soit réussie. Fis-je

-Ça c'est clair. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? Demanda le Seal

-On s'installe ici quelques temps et on se rendait chez nous.

-On vous emmène mon équipier attend dehors.

-Flic ? Demandais-je

-NCIS plutôt, c'est plus classe. Faisons un détour en ville pour acheter une glace à cette petite, il fait chaud et avec l'avion elle doit en avoir marre.

Etonnamment Lou mangea toute sa glace, le froid ne l'a pas dérangé. Sam et G nous montrèrent rapidement les coins sympas de la ville avant de nous déposer à la maison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'ouvris les yeux un peu désorienté avant de me souvenir que je suis dans notre nouvelle maison à Los Angeles. Notre maison. Je souris en pensant à ce départ que Jay nous donne. Bien que l'idée soit dur pour moi au vu que ce qu'il a fait pour moi, Voight doit « payer » pour ce qu'il nous a fait. Briser notre couple, alors qu'il me savait heureuse, que j'étais bien avec Jay, je me sentais moi-même. J'attrapais ma robe de chambre et sortie sur la terrasse de la maison. L'air est chaud, ce qui change énormément de Chicago où s'en emmitoufle dans de gros pulls. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce je vais faire ? Une nouvelle vie ici ? Une nouvelle famille ? Un nouveau travail ? Mais la famille de Jay est à Chicago, du moins Will et Katsa.

-De bon matin. Souffla une voix derrière moi

Jay me rejoint tasses à la main et torse nu.

-Tiens.

-Merci, le soleil m'a réveillé. Et toi ? Demandais-je

-La place à côté de moi était vide. Ça te dit d'aller nager ? Proposa-t-il

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre, il dû sentir mon malaise car il posa une main douce sur mon épaule.

-Je ne suis pas franchement à l'aise dans l'eau. Fis-je

-Je serai là, ne t'en fais pas. Toujours là pour te couvrir. Sourit-il

-On ne peut pas laisser Lou.

-Sam a deux amis qui se sont proposé de garder la puce pendant qu'on découvre un peu la région et qu'on trouve des trucs pour la maison. Je me suis permis de les appeler. Expliqua-t-il

J'embrassais sa joue avant de boire une gorgée de café, meilleur que celui de chez nous. Je filais m'habiller alors que Jay s'occuper d'habiller Lou.

-Vous devez être Erin. Déclara une femme plutôt grande, les yeux d'une différente couleur.

-Oui, vous êtes les amis de Sam Hanna ?

-Kensi Blye et lui Deeks. Sam nous a demandé de garder votre fille pendant que vous allez découvrir le coin.

-A vrai dire on va prendre un peu de temps pour nous d'abord. Et repérer les alentours. Intervint Jay en débarquant de la salle de bains avec la puce.

-Elle est trop chou ! S'exclama la dite Kensi

-Tu dis bonjour Lou ? Souffle Jay

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène attendrissante. Jay leur fit le tour de notre petite maison avant de leur expliquer les habitudes de Lou. Ce qu'elle mange, et fait avant la sieste.

-Elle parle déjà pour son jeune âge. Lança Deeks

-C'est sûr qu'elle est plus maline que toi. Piqua sa collègue

-Erin lui li des histoires depuis qu'elle est née. Et on lui parle énormément, qu'elle apprenne. Expliqua Jay en me souriant.

-Elle est entre de bonnes mains ne vous en faites pas. Je ne la laisserai jamais seule avec ce grand gamin.

Jay attrapa un sac que je n'avais pas remarqué et m'invita à le suivre. On se rendit dans un magasin de sport acheté des maillots de bains, je ne suis franchement pas à l'aise dedans mais Jay à l'air d'aimer. On finit par se rendre sur la plage, il attrapa doucement ma main en avançant vers l'océan. L'eau est agréablement chaude, Jay plonge sa main libre dans l'eau avant de la passer sur ma nuque.

-Par précaution. Toujours le faire. Souffle-t-il avant d'embrasser ma gorge.

On continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de notre buste soit sous l'eau.

-Tu sais nager quand même ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas en confiance. Quand j'étais petite mon père m'y avait emmené et… et il m'a plongé de force la tête sous l'eau.

J'essuyais une larme qui avait réussi à couler. Jay m'attira contre lui, ses grandes mains frottant mon dos.

-Je suis désolée ma puce. Je te promets de ne jamais te faire du mal, de ne jamais te faire ce genre de chose. On y va doucement, je ne te lâche pas la main.

On nagea un long moment, Jay toujours prêt de moi. On finit par rejoindre la plage se sécher et aller manger un morceau en ville.

-On fait un détour par Hollywood ? Proposa Jay

-Oui

J'embrassais sa joue alors qu'on montait dans un taxi. On finit la journée par faire quelques magasins pour s'acheter des vêtements et quelques trucs à manger. Kensi et Deeks restèrent manger du soir, avant de rentrer chez eux car ils ont du boulot le lendemain.

Je retrouvais Jay en train de jouer avec Lou sur un tapis dans le jardin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les prendre en photos, même si notre histoire ne va pas plus loin j'aurai des souvenirs d'eux ensemble, de nous trois réunis.

-Il y a une demoiselle qui a l'air d'être fatiguée, alors on va aller mettre le pyjama, l'histoire et au dodo. Lança Jay

-Dodo ! S'exclama Lou nous faisant rire.

-Tu vas voir maman ? Papa doit passer un coup de fils important ma puce.

Je couchais rapidement Lou, avant de retourner sur la terrasse où j'avais laissé Jay, mais le surpris au téléphone

-Je sais, mais c'est mieux comme ça pour l'instant.

-…

-On avisera plus tard, mais on fait comme ça pour le moment d'accord ?

-…

-Si te plaît, je te revaudrais ça plus tard.

-…

-Merci. N'en parles à personne d'acc ?

-…

-Oui.

-…

-Merci, elles vont bien. Erin est partie couchée la puce.

-…

-Je te rappellerai. Je t'aime.

Ce n'est pas bien mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter. Je fis mine de rien avant de le rejoindre et d'enlacer sa taille.

-Kat' va m'envoyer un peu d'argent pour m'avancer. Lança-t-il

-C'était elle au téléphone ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je voulais juste lui dire où on était qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

-Elle est gentille. Soufflais-je

-Oui, elle a été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Viens.

On s'assit sur le tapis, Jay s'allongea et posa sa tête sur son bras. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, et contempla le ciel. Son bras passa derrière mes épaules avant de m'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Je souris bêtement en posant ma tête sur son torse. On contempla le ciel étoilé deux bonnes heures avant de rentrer à la maison se coucher.

Au bout de deux semaines, on avait nos petites habitudes, le marché le mercredi et le samedi. Aller au parc tous les jours ou les deux jours avec Lou, et aller à la salle de sport au moins une fois par semaine. Jay doit retrouver du poids et reprendre du muscle, Ruzzek aurait été là, il aurait certainement dit « un bon fast-food pendant un ou deux mois et le tour est joué » mais c'est de la bonne graisse qu'il faut. C'est donc légumes et viandes tous les jours avec des féculents régulièrement. Qui aurait pensé que ça m'aurait éclaté de faire à manger, passer du temps derrière les fourneaux, mais pour Jay et pour sauver notre couple je suis prête à tout faire. Et puis tous les deux nous avons pris des cours de cuisine.

-Salut Erin

-Salut Kensi, merci de passer prendre Lou.

-Tu plaisantes, elle est adorable ! Et puis pour des amis qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas. Lança la jeune femme

Je finis de préparer la purée de la puce avant de le mettre dans son sac qui ne nous quitte jamais lorsque l'on sort.

-Matinée sportive ? Demanda Kensi

-Oui, on va à la salle de sport avant d'aller manger un bout et sûrement chercher du boulot.

-Vous étiez flic ?

-Détective, rectifiais-je

-Pourquoi ne pas postuler dans cette voie ?

-On y va ? Intervint Jay

On enfila différents ateliers musculaires une fois à la salle, Jay fit travaillait son buste et ses bras essentiellement, alors que je privilégiais mes jambes. On s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant italien avant de se rendre sur la plage. On passa l'après-midi à bronzer et aller nager.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

-Erin on va être en retard ! Lançais-je

-J'arrive.

Je me tournais vers Lou qui s'amuser devant le miroir et sourit en la voyant faire.

-Toujours les filles qu'on attend, hein ma chérie. Soufflais-je en embrassant sa joue

-J'ai entendu ! Rigola Erin

C'est bon d'un peu nous retrouver, loin de tout ce qu'on connait, des gens qu'on connait pour juste se retrouver entre nous. Bien sûr que ma vie à Chicago me manque, ne pas voir Will et Katsa qui est enfin rentrée me manque. Mais j'ai retrouvé Erin, et j'ai peut-être une chance de pouvoir reformer le duo et le couple qu'on était avant que Voight n'intervienne. Erin montra des signes d'inquiétude lorsqu'on laissa Lou à la nounou mais c'est comme toute mère apparemment. Mais on n'avait bien fat attention à qui on allait confier notre fille.

-Madame Lindsay, Monsieur Halstead bienvenue au NCIS de Los Angeles. Déclara une toute petite femme à notre arrivée.

-C'est impressionnant ici. Fit Erin en regardant tout autour d'elle

-C'est le centre opérationnel, et attendez de voir là-haut ! Lança Deeks.

-Monsieur Deeks.

-Oui Hetty ? Demanda le blond

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire en peu d'entrainement ?

On se retrouva seul face à ce bout de femme.

-Je suis Hetty, c'est moi qui dirige ici. L'agent Hanna m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait.

-C'est exact, nous avons servis lors d'une mission en Afghanistan. Déclarais-je

-Militaire ?

-3ème Bataillon, 75ème Régiment des Rangers.

-Mais vous ne l'êtes plus.

-J'ai arrêté il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'une mission a mal tourné et que je me suis retrouvé dans un sale état. J'ai servis dans la police tout comme Erin, nous étions dans les Renseignements de Chicago. Expliquais-je

-Pourquoi ne pas y être retourné ? Demanda-t-elle

Pire qu'un interrogatoire.

-C'est assez compliqué. Intervint Erin

-Je vois. Vos insignes et vos armes.

-Merci.

On rejoignit notre nouvelle équipe pour une enquête, ça va changer de Chicago.

-Lindsay et moi on va aller voir le suspect. Lança Deeks

-Non, j'y vais avec Erin. Intervins-je

Il y eu un blanc, j'avais répondu machinalement.

-Désolé c'est juste qu'on a l'habitude de travailler toujours ensemble. Fis-je

-Changeons pas les habitudes, allez-y tous les deux. Kensi et Deeks allez voir les témoins. Sam et moi on va aller voir le revendeur. Déclara Callen

La journée passa rapidement, on avait fini l'enquête.

-Ca y est, Lou s'est enfin endormi. Lança Erin en venant s'asseoir dans le canapé près de moi.

-Erin, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle sérieusement de nous.

Son visage blêmit, ses mains se mirent à trembler, j'attrapais l'une de ses mains et la pressa doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu imagines dans le futur pour nous deux ? Demandais-je

-J'aimerai…j'aimerai que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé.

Je ne dis rien attendant qu'elle continue.

-Qu'Hank ne met jamais imposé d'aller sous couverture pour faire tomber le réseau de Bunny. Qu'il n'est jamais eu sa règle stupide sur les relations, et qu'il n'ait jamais vu notre relation d'un mauvais œil. Que tu ne sois pas parti. Un soir, j'avais passé une sale journée avec Bunny, et tu me manquais. Je m'étais dit que je viendrai te voir pour tout te dire. Mais quand je suis entrée dans le hall de l'immeuble de Will, Hank m'y attendait. Et m'a ordonnait de repartir. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, lui disant que j'avais le droit de venir te voir. Il m'a attrapait par le bras et m'a forcé à sortir. Il a dit que si je reconnaissais il te ferait renvoyer de la police et qu'il te ferait passer pour un paria. J'ai eu peur pour toi alors j'ai laissé tomber. Et si c'était à refaire, je tiendrai tête à Voight, quitte à partir des Renseignements au moins je serai toujours avec toi, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Je pressais à nouveau les mains d'Erin dans les miennes

-Je n'ai pas envie de tout abandonner. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber, quand je t'ai rencontré ça a été comme une révélation. J'ai eu l'impression que tout autour de moi s'effondrait et qu'à partir du moment où je te rencontrais tout irait bien. Que tous les malheurs qui me sont arrivés, les horreurs de la guerre, des amis que j'ai perdu, que tout ça était enfin derrière moi. Quand tu as rompu avec moi, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à tenir bon. A me dire que c'est des choses qui arrivent souvent, j'étais tellement heureux avec toi. Tout ce dont j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, ça été de tout envoyer valser. Quitter l'unité, me réengager et partir en mission peu importe ce qui m'arriverait. Mais après je me suis rappeler qu'après la mort de Nadia tu n'étais plus toi-même non plus, et que tu m'as repoussé également mais j'avais réussi à te ramener. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être une nouvelle fois le faire. Mais quand tu m'as définitivement tourné le dos et que tu as quitté Chicago j'ai pas pu tenir. Tout ne tournait qu'autour de l'unité, la ville, toi et ma sœur. Mais je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Katsa partit en mission je ne sais pas où, tu venais de partir également et à cause d'une enquête. Je ne pouvais plus rester là. Alors je suis parti pour oublier ma peine.

On resta silencieux un moment, perdu chacun dans nos pensées.

-Quand je pense à l'avenir je nous vois tous les deux avec Lou, et un frère ou/et une sœur, dans une grande maison. A la fois loin mais proche de la ville pour qu'ils se déplacent facilement. Dans une banlieue calme. Nous retirer dans le Wisconsin dans la cabane de ton grand-père. Toi pêcher avec les enfants, partir à l'aventure tous ensemble.

-Partir visiter les quatre coins du monde quand on a des vacances. Les enfants parlaient trois langues différentes de la nôtre et faire du sport. Ne pas être comme tous ces gamins plantaient devant une console vidéo. Souris-je

-Et peut-être quand tu seras prête, deviendras-tu Madame Erin Halstead. Continuais-je

Un beau sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête pour l'engagement à cause de son passé. Mais je lui ai toujours dis que je n'étais pas à ça prêt et que je l'attendrai.

-Où nous vois-tu vivre ? Demandais-je

-J'aime bien Chicago, la vie là-bas. C'est moins pompeux que New-York ou ici, les gens sont plus ouvert je trouve à Chicago. Mais on pourrait garder notre maison ici, pour les vacances quand on ne sera pas en train de voyager. Ou alors la louer, ça nous fait un petit revenu mensuel en plus du boulot. Fit-elle

-J'aime bien l'idée.

-Et puis si on retourne à Chicago, la ville est grande. On n'est pas obligé de les revoir, de dire aux Renseignements que nous sommes de retour.

-Tu connais Voight, il a des oreilles partout en ville. Soufflais-je

-Eh bien on l'emmerde, on n'est pas obligé de traiter avec lui. On l'ignore, on ne lui donne pas notre adresse, on ne l'invite pas.

-Et pour Lou ? Demandais-je

-Comment ça ?

-C'est techniquement son grand-père.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il l'a voit. C'est à cause de lui que tout ça est arrivé. Il ne voulait pas de notre relation, et même s'il a dit être finalement consentant il l'a quand même ruiné. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il verrait notre fille.

J'embrassais son front et l'attira contre moi, caressant son dos.

-Et si nous attendions quelques semaines encore et nous pourrions reprendre juste contact avec Antonio.

-Antonio ? Oui, c'est quelqu'un d'extra.

-On n'a pas le parrain et la marraine pour Lou. Soufflais-je

-Ta sœur ?

-Elle serait heureuse. Et en parrain ?

-Ton frère ?

-Ça fait beaucoup ma famille non ? Tu ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre pour équilibrer ?

-Justin ? Non je sais ! Antonio !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Trois mois que Jay s'est installé à Los Angeles, au moins il a du beau temps tout le temps comme ça. Pour ma part je me suis retiré de l'armée, et cherche ma nouvelle voie. Les pompiers ? Non. Flics ? Hmmm c'est pour Jay, je ne vais pas lui faire de l'ombre. Médecin ? Trop peur que de mauvais souvenirs ne resurgissent. Will m'a proposé de passer la journée avec lui au Chicago Med dès fois que ça me donnerait envie de travailler là-bas.

-Ok, on nous emmène les blessés d'une fusillade. Je veux que tous les patients qui le peuvent soient partis pour pouvoir libérer les boxes. Appelez la banque de sang qu'ils se préparent à nous en ramener en stock. Priorité aux blessés pour les blocs ! Et je veux que tous les étudiants se mettent sur le côté et qu'ils ne gênent pas ! Déclara Maggie

-Maggie ! J'en prends juste une ! Intervint Will

-Qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

-Elle a été face à des blessures par balle, des plaies ouvertes en mission avec l'armée. Elle sera comment faire ! Je ne demande pas à ce qu'elle fasse des intubations ou de la chirurgie mais elle peut être d'une grande aide ! Elle l'a fait en Afghanistan et d'autres lieux s'occuper de blessures alors qu'il n'y a pas de médecin !

Je me raidis, j'ai horreur qu'on parle de ces moments, et encore moins de ce qu'on a été amené à faire sur place.

-Très bien, allez-y mais vous répondez d'elle. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas étudiante mais simple observatrice !

Je rejoignis mon frère et enfila des gants.

-Vos lentilles ne vont pas tomber pendant que vous soigniez les patients ?

-C'est ma vraie couleur d'œil. Déclarais-je

Will rigola, ça surprend beaucoup de monde, mais j'ai l'habitude à force. Les premiers blessés arrivèrent et pendant un instant je me retrouvais sur le champ de bataille. Les corps couvèrent de balles. Je m'occupais des plaies pendant que les médecins ou résidents intubaient le patient ou autres.

-Je vais devoir demander une injonction d'éloignement ! Lança une voix

Je me retournais vers Jeff et sourit, j'ai toujours aimé ce mec. Il a toujours été gentil et doux malgré ce que j'ai pu cacher.

-Hey, c'est bon de te voir ! Lançais-je

-Ca va toi ?

-La journée a été longue. Soufflais-je

-Vieux démons ?

J'hochais la tête honteuse d'avouer que je suis incapable de me remettre à la vie normale. Ses grands bras se refermèrent sur moi m'attirant contre lui.

-Je sais que c'est dur. J'ai eu du mal également, mais le plus important c'est de savoir que tu as des gens sur qui t'appuyer.

-Hmmmmm tu as certainement raison.

-Mais pour une élève je trouve que tu t'en es bien sortie. Quelqu'un t'attends ce soir ?

-Non, j'ai « rompu » avec mon copain. Jay est, je ne sais pas où. Mentis-je

-Et je ne suis pas élève ici ! J'étais en « observation » de mon frère. Rectifiais-je

On quitta l'hôpital ensemble avant de rentrer à son appartement, qui n'a pas changé.

-Comment va Jake ? Demandais-je

-Ça va, il suit des soins pour l'aider à contrôler ses colères et excès de violence.

On commença à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes hanches et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fus la première réveillée, je le regardais dormir, il a l'air si paisible, et ses muscles bien dessinés. Je caressais doucement son torse avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

-Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. Soufflais-je avant de piquer sa chemise et d'aller dans la cuisine.

Peut-être que j'ai fait le mauvais choix de frère après tout. Mais ça n'aurait pas dû aller si loin hier soir, ça a été une longue journée, chargé d'émotions et stressante. Et l'alcool n'a pas dû aider, bien que Jeff soit très attirant. Je me tournais en entendant les pas de Jeff arriver dans le salon.

-Kat', je ne regrette pas cette nuit, mais… je crois qu'on s'est laissé emporter par la tension de la jour…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, beau pompier.

-Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Tu étais toujours en mission !

-Tu me blesses là ! Je te signale que tu m'écrivais ! Et qu'on s'appelait de temps en temps ! Et Kelly Severide m'a montré des photos de toi à la caserne 51 !

-Adjugé.

J'embrassais sa joue alors que passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Meilleurs amis ? Souffla-t-il

-Comme les doigts de la main.

-Ca me suffit pour l'instant. Rigola-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front

On déjeuna en rigolant, avant d'aller courir dans le Millenium Park, une bonne heure.

-Je te ramène ? Demanda-t-il

-Ca va aller mais merci.

Je rentrais à l'appartement en courant avant de filer sous la douche bouillante.

 **PDV Jay Halstead**

Nous rentrions tout juste d'une journée de boulot. Ça avait été un peu compliqué, pendant une descente j'avais quitté Erin des yeux une minute et elle s'était retrouvée seule avec plusieurs suspects; on a finalement réussi à la secourir à temps, sans trop de dégâts mais la peur que j'avais ressenti m'avais littéralement rongé. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir rendu ma fille orpheline de mère. Lorsque nous rédigions nos rapport, tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle allait bien. Nous étions rentrés depuis près d'une heure et demie à la maison. Lou avais mangé et était couchée. Erin elle préparait à manger pour nous deux. Une simple salade de légumes cru pour leurs vitamines avec un peu de ventrèche grillé et en dessert un mélange de fruits frais et de fromage blanc. Durant tout le temps qu'elle préparait je l'avais observé. Sa manière de découper les ingrédients, si gracieuse; sa manière de se mouvoir d'un endroit à l'autre de la cuisine, on aurait pu croire qu'elle survolait le sol; et puis son sourire lorsque elle se retournait pour voir ce que je faisais... A couper le souffle.

Depuis les quelques semaines que nous étions à LA elle allait mieux, elle avait l'air soulagée d'un poids immense. Ces cernes s'étaient estompés jusqu'à disparaître totalement, malgré le fait que nous travaillons pas mal. Elle était heureuse, je retrouvais la Erin avec qui j'avais emménagé à Chicago, avant que Voight ne nous sépare. Ses sourires angéliques et sa voix douce. Et aujourd'hui j'avais bien failli tout perdre... Elle vient me rejoindre dans le salon avec le plateau repas quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à mes côtés je passais un bras autour de son épaule et la ramenais contre moi. J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence avec moi, de la serrait dans mes bras pour oublier l'image qui passais devant mes yeux en boucle depuis ce matin : Erin un pistolet sur la tempe, la lèvre fendue et les mains attachées.

Elle avait dû comprendre à quel point cela m'avais effrayé de la perdre parce qu'elle se blottie contre moi avant de me chuchoter que tout irait bien, qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne partirait pas de sitôt. Nous finîmes par nous écarter un peu et je pris son beau visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, ses émeraudes aux reflets or, ils étaient magnifiques. Et ils renfermaient tellement de choses... Au plus profonds on pouvait encore apercevoir les cicatrices de son enfance, maintenant atténuées par la joie et les éclats de vie. Elle était heureuse, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

 **PDV Erin Lindsay**

Aujourd'hui avait été un peu mouvementé. J'avais été un peu distraite sur une interpellation et je m'étais fait avoir comme une bleu... J'avais beaucoup inquiété Jay. Depuis que nous étions rentrés il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'œil inquiet. Après avoir fait à manger sous son regard protecteur je rejoignais Jay avec celui-ci dans le salon. Je venais à peine de m'asseoir lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui. Depuis les quelques semaines que nous étions ici il avait presque reprit toute sa musculature. Je me blottie contre lui, profitant de ce contact protecteur et chaleureux. Je lui murmurais quelques mots pour l'apaiser. Je sais à quel point il avait pu avoir peur et comme il pouvait se sentir coupable. Après quelques instants il s'écarta doucement tout en encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Il plongea ses yeux bleus azur dans les miens. Ce bleu si troublant dans lequel on pouvait vite être aspiré si profondément que s'était difficile de s'en détacher. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs lueurs si particulières. Celle qui éclairait son visage et le rendait encore plus beau. Je posais une main dans son cou et passait l'autre dans ses cheveux. J'étais heureuse d'être ici avec lui et Lou. Notre nouveau départ, personne pour se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Juste Jay, Lou et moi; dans notre maison, en famille. Ses yeux m'avaient perdue, noyé lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était comme une explosion de délicatesse et de sentiments. C'était pressé et désiré; doux et puissant; désireux et tendre. C'était de l'amour. Le vrai, le pur. Celui qui vous tien au plus profond de vous, celui dont vous ne pouvez jamais vous défaire, celui du coup de foudre et de l'âme sœur, celui qui est inséparable, celui que j'éprouve pour Jay et qui ne tarira jamais.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

J'attrapais mon sac avant de descendre rapidement dans le garage pour aller au boulot. Je vais être en retard mais j'ai l'habitude. Je passais par mon petit vestiaire pour me changer avant d'entrer dans le gymnase.

-Bien, bonjour à tous ! Cinq tours de gymnase et après on fait de la zumba ! Lançais-je

Pas envie de faire un cours comme les autres tout de suite. On verra pour plus tard. Et oui depuis deux mois je suis prof dans un lycée, prof de sport et profs de langue. Je soulage les profs de français en prenant deux classes et une classe, la seule de l'établissement, qui fait de l'hawaiien.

Je mis un peu de musique pour l'ambiance et on commença le cours, deux heures de zumba enfin pas deux heures piles car il y a l'étirement en fin de séance et assez de temps pour qu'ils se changent. Je filais également dans mon vestiaire pour me changer avant d'aller dans la salle des profs.

-Bonjour Katsa

-Salut Cindy.

-Alors tu t'en sors ? Les élèves ne profitent pas trop que tu sois une petite nouvelle ?

Je n'aime pas cette prof de maths qui pète plus haut de son cul.

-Ils sont très bien, voyez-vous j'ai l'avantage que vous n'avez pas. Lançais-je en sortant mes plaques militaires.

Je m'installais à une table avec une tasse de café et corrigeais quelques copies de français. La sonnerie retentit signant la fin de la récré. J'attrapais mon sac et monta dans la salle qui mettais assigné. Je fus accueilli par des Aloha de la part des élèves, on commença le cours tranquillement par parler de ce qu'ils ont fait pendant le week-end en Hawaiien. Je les laissais ensuite se mettre en groupe pour travailler sur l'aspect histoire et géographique de l'archipel, tellement de choses à en dire. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de profs dont les cours sont barbants. Je sais que moi je n'aurai pas suivis le cours, heureusement qu'il y avait ma joyeuse bande pour changer les idées pendant les cours. Je me suis dit que mes cours seraient toujours cool, ce n'est pas cool sinon et les élèves ne bosseront pas. J'enchainais avec un cours de français mais les élèves ont un contrôle à faire ce qui me laisse une heure pour faire ce que j'ai envie. Et au lieu de corriger des copies, je griffonne les élèves en train de travailler. Je filais déjeuner en ville et non à la cafétéria.

-Une jolie femme qui déjeune seule ne devrait pas déjeuner seule.

Je levais les yeux vers un brun, je dirais portoricain, il a un léger accent.

-Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Rigolais-je

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Jay

-Antonio Dawson non ? Fis-je

-Gagné, je peux ?

-Allez-y. Fis-je

Il s'installa en face de moi, on mangea finalement ensemble. Il est gentil, et pas désagréable à regarder.

-Des nouvelles de Jay ? Demanda-t-il

-Aucune idée, la dernière fois que je l'ai eu j'étais à l'armée. Mentis-je

Mon frère m'a fait promettre de ne jamais révélé quelque chose sur lui à quelqu'un de Chicago. Je rejoignis l'établissement pour donner deux heures de français à la même classe. Mais arrêta mon cours vingt minutes avant la sonnerie.

-Je voudrais que vous achetiez « Et après » de Guillaume Musso, nous allons l'étudier.

-On a combien de temps pour le lire ? Lança une élève

-Vous avez beaucoup de leçon en ce moment ? Demandais-je

-Oui

-Disons dans un mois et demi ça ira ? Mais je veux que tout le monde le lise. Et me fasse un petit résumé tous les cinq chapitres en français.

-Le livre on peut le prendre en anglais ?

-Très drôle Jesse, le livre en français ! Sinon tu payes un restaurant pour toute la classe dans un quartier chic ! Maintenant goûter. Fis-je en sortant un gros sac de course de sous mon bureau.

Les rues de Chicago sont déjà décorées des guirlandes de Noël, les affiches parlant des spectacles de Noël… Je vais encore passer un Noël seule… Mais je me suis fait une raison à force. Je rentrais à l'appartement et me vautra dans le canapé démoralisé, Will travaille le soir de Noël. Mon portable se mit à sonner, mais ne pris pas la peine de décrocher, ni de voir est la personne qui appel. Après m'être morfondu dans mon malheur, je me traînais jusqu'à la cuisine faire à manger même si je n'avais pas très faim. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau, je l'attrapais de mauvaise grâce.

« Quoi !?

-Je te dérange peut-être ?

-Oh Jay, désolée.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui oui, alors LA c'est bien.

-On a du beau temps nous au moins, il doit faire froid à Chicago.

-Bingo.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien Kat' ?

-Mais oui ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille. Occupes-toi de ta petite famille.

-Erin et moi, on aurait aimé que Lou est sa marraine pour son deuxième Noël.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Lançais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je laissais tomber mon téléphone sur le canapé avant d'aller me prendre un somnifère et me coucher. Je sortis à contre cœur de mon lit bien chaud pour aller au travail, je n'ai pas envie avec cette neige mais il faut bien. Les paroles que j'avais adressées à Jay hier me revinrent en mémoire, il venait de me dire que je suis la marraine de sa petite fille et moi je lui ai méchamment dit que je n'en n'avais rien à faire. J'attrapais mon téléphone et tenta d'appeler Jay.

« Halstead

-Hey Jaynou

-Kat'.

-Eh, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. Je sais que ce n'était pas une excuse mais j'étais fatiguée, et j'avais….j'avais mal au cœur, pas le moral. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

-Viens passer Noël avec nous, Lou sera contente de te voir.

-Ca ne dérange pas Erin ? Vous qui voulez vivre de votre côté.

-Eh Kat', ce que Voight et l'équipe ont fait n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'as rien fait, tu as été là pour nous. Et tu restes ma petite sœur. Viens s'il te plait.

-D'accord. Je viendrai.

-Super, tu prends le vol de la semaine prochaine ?

-Euh oui, je vais réserver mon vol. Dit il y a Antonio Dawson qui n'arrête pas de me demander des nouvelles de toi.

-Tu n'as rien dit ?

-Non rien du tout !

-Merci, je m'en occupe. On se voit dans une semaine ! Et n'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. »

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je rentrais de mon footing matinal quotidien, j'ai un appel manqué d'un numéro que je ne connais pas. Je filais sous la douche et m'habillais rapidement, quoique j'ai encore un peu de temps avant le boulot. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, j'ouvris la porte dans un état second. La personne a des chaussures féminines, un jean serré, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Liza. J'eus un mouvement de recul près à lui claquer la porte au nez, mais une frêle silhouette d'enfant arrêta mon mouvement.

-Tu ne vas pas laisser ta fille dehors tout de même ! Lança Liza

Trop hébété de voir la petite j'ouvris la porte assez pour les laisser passer. La petite doit avoir dans les 5 ans, des longs cheveux châtain pas coiffé et sale. Un petit visage maigre et sale et de beaux yeux bleus.

-Depuis quand tu es sortie ? Lançais-je en regardant Liza

-Plusieurs semaines déjà, mais je devais récupérer notre fille chez un…ami.

On se toisa un moment, son regard à moitié fou posé sur moi.

-La chambre n'a pas changé de place ?! Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant

Hein ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Mais elle avait déjà disparu dans ma chambre. Je me penchais vers la petite qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je me penchais pour me mettre à son niveau afin de pouvoir croiser son regard, même si ça a l'air d'être compliqué.

-Hey ma grande, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandais-je doucement

Elle releva le visage vers moi et m'observa quelques minutes avant de répondre d'une petite voix fragile et enfantine.

-Layla.

-C'est très jolie comme prénom. Moi c'est Jeff. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposais-je

-J'ai le droit ? Demanda-t-elle le regard soudainement pétillant

Sa question me brisa le cœur.

-Viens avec moi, on va aller faire des pancakes.

Je cuisinais rapidement sous les yeux de Layla, ses yeux pétillaient comme si je lui avais promis qu'on allait aller à un parc d'attraction. Je posais l'assiette devant elle et lui versa du sirop d'érable par-dessus.

-Mange ma grande.

Je lui versais un verre de jus d'orange et la regardais manger. Liza n'était toujours pas sortie de la chambre et ça va être l'heure que je parte au travail.

-C'était bon ? Demandais-je

-Trop bon !

-Viens avec moi ma grande, n'aies pas peur.

J'attrapais mon manteau et mes clés de voiture avant de l'emmener vers ma voiture. Je l'aidais à grimper, ses vêtements sont trop grands pour elle mais ça se confirme quand je la prends par la taille pour l'assoir. Je sens ses os sous mes doigts, elle me regarde de son regard bleu si pur et innocent.

-Je dois aller travailler, tu vas venir avec moi, d'acc ?

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, le trajet jusqu'au Med se passa dans le calme. J'enfilais rapidement ma blouse avant de prendre la main de Layla dans la mienne et de l'emmener jusqu'à Maggie.

-Hey Maggie.

Je lui expliquais la situation et lui demanda si elle pouvait garder Layla.

 **PDV Externe**

Jeff partit s'occuper de ses premiers patients. Maggie se pencha vers la petite fille, elle a les yeux de Jeff.

-April tu peux l'emmener se laver s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle

-Hey jolie cœur et si on allait se laver toutes les deux ? Tu te sentirais beaucoup mieux.

-Elle s'appelle Layla, fille de Jeff je t'expliquerai. Lança Maggie

April s'éloigna avec la petite fille, elle lui ôta sa grande veste mais eu du mal à lui faire enlever le reste.

-Regardes Layla, l'eau est chaude ça va te faire du bien ! Et puis on peut mettre de la mouse aussi.

L'infirmière savait que le comportement de la petite venait du fait qu'elle est terrorisée. Mais elle doit la laver pour le bien de la petite.

-Ça ne fait pas mal je te promets. Tu touches et si l'eau est trop chaude on en mettra de la froide d'accord ?

Layla hocha timidement la tête. Elle était libre pour la première fois, mais totalement désorientée. Elle ne connait et reconnait rien du tout. Elle a froid malgré l'air chaud de l'hôpital. Elle a faim mais cet homme, Jeff, que sa mère avait qualifié de « père » était partit travailler. April la mit dans l'eau et frotta doucement la grasse de la peau de la petite faisant savonner pour la faire rigoler. Elle lui lava ensuite doucement les cheveux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais en rinçant les cheveux et le corps de la petite, elle remarqua quelque chose qui l'alarma.

-Docteur Clarke vous pouvez venir ?! Lança Maggie.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je me précipitais vers Maggie elle doit s'occuper de Layla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

Elle me fit entrer dans une pièce, Layla est assise dans un lit.

-April vient juste de finir de la laver. Vous avez vu le corps de votre fille ?! S'exclama Maggie

Les jambes de Layla sont recouvertes de bleus de différentes couleurs, de coupures… Elle est amaigrie, on voit ses côtes, des bleus aussi gros que mon poing le long de ses flancs, son ventre, son dos… Ses bras sont couverts eux aussi de bleus, de coupures… Ma vue se brouilla, je sortis un instant de la pièce, ne pas pleurer devant la petite.

-Il faut avertir Godwin Jeff.

-Je veux juste voir Layla avant. Fis-je

La petite me regardait attentivement, je lui souris essayant de la rassurer. Mais mon cœur se serrait en la voyant.

-Hey ma puce, je dois aller voir ma chef. Mais je reviens vite d'accord ? Tu restes bien là.

-Tu…tu reviens ?

-Promis je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Soufflais-je en l'aidant à enfiler une blouse d'hôpital et se mettre sous la couverture.

Je montais suivit de Maggie et April dans le bureau de la patronne. Je lui expliquais la matinée, et Maggie enchaîna avec April sur ce qu'elles ont découvert.

-Il faut appeler la police. Déclara Godwin

-Je vais appeler Antonio Dawson.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

J'avais quasiment finis mon service, Layla dort dans une chambre. April l'a mise sous perfusion pour l'hydrater et la nourrir. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et caressa doucement sa joue pour la réveiller en douceur. Godwin a fait un test ADN et Layla est bien ma fille. Antonio a interrogé Liza mais elle était en prison, et ne se souvient plus de qui avait la garde de la petite en attendant. Et quand il lui a demandé pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir confié. Soit disant qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction, que je l'intimide.

-Eh on y va petite cœur ? Soufflais-je

-On rentre ?

-Oui, mais avant on va aller t'acheter des vêtements.

Je l'emmenais faire les magasins acheter des vêtements, on prit plusieurs pyjamas, et tenues. On passa ensuite aux chaussures, et pantoufles.

-Il fait froid dehors, on va aller voir s'il y a des bonnets et des écharpes qui te plaisent.

Elle me regarde attentivement avant de choisir deux écharpes, et des bonnets. J'attrapais une peluche un petit tigre rose, avant de lui tendre, elle le regarda en souriant avant de le serrer dans ses petits bras. On rentra à la maison, elle est fatiguée et doit avoir faim. J'attrapais sa petite main en plus de tous les sacs, la porte s'ouvrit sur Liza.

-Toi dégages dans une autre pièce ! Lança Liza en regardant Layla

La petite partit en courant lâchant sa peluche. Je posais les sacs sur la table et ramassa la peluche, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je me reçus une gifle que je n'ai pas vu venir.

-Si tu recommences quelque chose du genre je te préviens c'est six pieds sous terre que tu la verras ta fille !

-Tu as vu ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu as vu son corps ?! Tu as vu la maigreur ! Comment tu peux faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? A quelqu'un d'autre ?! Liza c'est aussi ta fille !

-Et alors ? Ça ne change rien !

J'avais envie de la frapper mais je ne frappe pas une femme. J'attrapais les sacs pour aller les mettre dans la future chambre de Layla. Je les rangeais dans les placards présents, je lui ferais une vraie chambre quand j'aurai du temps libre. Mais c'est bientôt Noël et malgré Liza, je veux que ma fille profite de ce moment magique, comme une petite fille normale. La porte du placard du couloir grinça, je l'ouvris pour découvrir Layla recroquevillée.

-Hey ma puce, viens, tout va bien.

Elle vint se blottir contre moi, mon cœur fit un bon en sentant ma fille dans mes bras. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux avant de sentir une petite bosse dans sa nuque. Une petite chose dur, un implant.

-Tu peux jouer dans ta chambre en attendant qu'on mange. Fis-je

-Merci

J'embrassais son front avant de la laisser tranquille dans sa chambre. Je rejoignis la cuisine où se trouve également Liza

-C'est quoi dans le cou de Layla ? Demandais-je

-A ton avis comment j'ai su où tu étais avec elle ? Tu ne peux pas la cacher, t'enfuir avec elle, je le saurais toujours la trouver.

-Tu lui as mis un implant ?! T'es malade !

On mangea dans le silence, Layla a 6 ans, mais elle parait si petite et fragile. Je l'emmenais se coucher, et la borda.

-Je t'aime bien, t'es trop gentil toi ! Souffla-t-elle alors que j'embrassais sa joue

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Papa va prendre soin de toi, je te le promets.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Mon avion venait d'atterrir à Los Angeles, c'est clair qu'il fait meilleur qu'à Chicago. J'attendis ma valise avant de me diriger vers le hall de l'aéroport.

-Kat' !

-Hey frangin ! Lançais-je en enlaçant Jay

-C'est bon de te voir.

-Tu m'as manqué, LA te réussit à voir. Soufflais-je

-Donnes je vais prendre ta valise.

-Alors Erin et toi c'est repartit sur des bonnes bases ? Demandais-je

-Oui, elle est heureuse et apaisée maintenant.

-C'est bien alors. Et la petite puce ?

-Elle est restée à la maison avec Erin, elle dormait. Elle a grandie ! Tu l'as verrais !

Ses yeux brillent en parlant de sa fille, ça me fait chaud au cœur. On monta dans sa voiture avant de quitter le parking de l'aéroport. On longea la côté avant de s'arrêter dans une petite rue devant une petite maison chaleureuse. Erin nous attendait sur le perron, j'appréhendais un peu de la revoir. Une petite puce courut jusqu'à nous, elle tanguait mais resta debout.

-Papa !

-Lou ! Rigola Jay

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père en rigolant.

-Regarde qui est là, marraine est venue pour Noël. Souffla-t-il

J'embrassais la joue de la petite, avant d'aller dire bonjour à Erin. Leur maison est douillette, bien décoré. Après avoir mis ma valise dans la chambre d'ami, je descendis faire à manger avec Erin pour le réveillon de ce soir.

-Tu es encore dans l'armée ? Demanda Erin

-Non j'ai arrêté. Je suis prof dans un lycée maintenant.

-Vraiment ?! Prof de quoi ?

-Sport, français et Hawaiien.

-Tu parles français comme Jay !

-Je parle espagnol, tahitien, français, néerlandais, italien. Fis-je

-Tu m'apprendras ?

-Quelle langue ? Demandais-je

-Je ne sais pas, hawaiien ? Espagnol ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'hispanisant à LA et Chicago, c'est plus utile que l'hawaiien. Je te l'apprendrai après ?

-Super.

On rejoignit Jay sur la terrasse, Lou courrait dans l'herbe après un papillon.

-A Chicago il neige. Rigolais-je

On discuta de tout et de rien avant qu'on ne finisse par aller se baigner un peu. Je filais dans la chambre pour me changer et enfila une petite robe de soirée. Le réveillon se passa super bien, la puce était marrante. Une fois Lou couchait on descendit les cadeaux avant d'aller se coucher. Je fus réveillé par la voix d'Erin parlant à la petite Lou. Je les rejoignis dans le couloir, Erin me donna ma filleule dans les bras pour aller réveiller Jay. Lou courra jusqu'aux cadeaux avant de les ouvrit, elle a été forcément gâtée. J'avais également acheté un cadeau pour Jay et Erin. La journée se passa super bien, Antonio a appelé pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël ainsi que Mouse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsque Jay parla d'Antonio. Je passais un peu de temps avec Jay, et en passa un peu avec Erin afin de mieux la connaître. Et Lou est a croquer.

-C'est passé trop vite. Souffla Erin

-Oui, mais on se revoit bientôt. Promis-je

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour la nouvelle année ? Demanda Jay

-Oui

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Jay

-Qui ?

-C'est Jake ? Severide ? Jeff ?

-Tu ne penses pas que je vais te le dire quand même ! M'exclamais-je

Je leur fis un câlin avant de me laisser aspirer par le couloir d'embarquement.

 **PDV Jay Halstead**

Aujourd'hui nous somme le 12 Avril, une date particulière... Le soleil vient juste de me réveiller. Il illumine les cheveux d'Erin, elle a la tête posé sur mon torse, la main sur mon cœur, elle est magnifique. J'embrasse délicatement son front avant de descendre sur ses lèvres. Elle répond à mon baiser tout en souriant avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de caresser ma joue.

-Bonjour Ranger. Déclare-t-elle et susurrant à mon oreille

J'entrelace mes jambes dans les siennes en l'enveloppant dans mes bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir quel jour on est... En même temps on sort de plusieurs grosses enquêtes, ce qui nous a permis d'avoir un jour de repos aujourd'hui et qui m'a permis aussi de demander à Henrietta 10 jours de vacances. Mais c'est une surprise pour Erin.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demande-t-elle

-A cette période, à Chicago sois on serrait sous la neige, sois en pleine tempête. Dis-je.

Elle me regarda en souriant, ce sourire qui vous éblouie par sa sincérité et par son innocence.

-Et là il fait tellement beau que l'on pourrait allez se baigner... Compléta-t-elle

-Exactement ! Rigolais-je. Ça te dirait d'aller à la plage avec Lou aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je plus sérieusement.

-Oui, se serrais super. Me sourit-t-elle. En plus ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé du temps avec elle.

J'étais content qu'elle accepte ma proposition car j'ai une autre idée derrière la tête.

Après un petit câlin tous les deux nous nous levâmes avant elle parte s'occuper de préparer nos affaires tandis que je préparais le petit-déjeuner et réveillais Lou. J'installais la table sur notre petite terrasse avec vue sur la mer, j'avais préparé des pancakes, découpé plusieurs sortes de fruits en morceaux, préparé du café et le biberon de notre petite demoiselle de deux ans et trois mois. Lorsque Erin vient nous rejoindre pour manger elle fut surprise de découvrir tout ce que j'avais préparé. Elle n'avait toujours pas de soupçons sur le déroulement de la journée. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue des habits qui n'était plus dans la penderie, ou du stock de couches qui avait fortement diminué...

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt nous prîmes la voiture, et oui maintenant il arrivait que j'ai le droit de Conduire !

Lorsque je me garais sur le parking de la marina Erin me regarda interrogative. Je lui répondis par un petit clin d'œil avant de prendre les sacs de plage et de pic-nic et Lou dans mes bras.

-Ferme tes yeux. Lui demandais-je en attrapant sa main pour la guidée.

Elle s'exécuta un peu inquiet. Tout en la guidant je caressais sa main pour la rassurer sachant que de ne pas voir où elle allait l'inquiétait toujours. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le bon ponton je me dirigeais vers le "Chicago". Je fis monter Erin à bord. Je lâchais sa main le temps d'aller poser les affaires dans la cabine puis je revins vers elle et me plaça derrière elle, toujours avec notre fille dans les bras. Je passais mon bras libre autour de taille avant de l'attirer vers moi en chuchotant :

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma chérie.

Elle sourit à l'entente du surnom, c'était la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi mais c'était venu tellement naturellement... Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle n'en revint pas, elle contempla le beau Yacht les yeux émerveillés avant de se retourner vers moi en balbutiant :

-C..Comment ? Pourquoi ? C..c'est...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras avant de murmurer :

-Joyeux anniversaire Erin. Et d'embrasser sa tempe. Lou, toujours dans mes bras, s'exclama :

-Annisaire maman ! Avant d'applaudir et de passer ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère. Erin me regarda des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues. Elle aussi me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser et de poser sa tête contre mon épaule en regardant admirativement le bateau et de déclarer :

-Merci Jay... Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose aussi... aussi belle pour moi. Dit-elle en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

Elle était heureuse. J'avais réussi mon cadeau. Après ça nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabine avant de sortir du port. Nous passâmes nos vacances à longer la côte Californienne. Enchaînant les excursions dans les petites criques accessibles seulement par la mer, à la nuit à la belle étoile et photos de dauphins... Des appels Skype avec Katsa, Will ou Antonio avec qui nous avons repris contact à Noël.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Jay et sa famille rentre à Chicago aujourd'hui. Je vais les chercher à l'aéroport pour les ramener chez eux. Ils ont acheté une immense maison près du lac Michigan, tellement grande qu'ils ont décidés de la couper en deux pour en faire deux en une. J'ai décidé de prendre la deuxième moitié, je pourrais être près d'eux, voir mon frère et ma filleule grandir.

-Leur avion vient d'atterrir on devrait les voir bientôt. Lança Tonio

-Super, on les emmène à la maison qu'ils voient en vrai. Et on finit la partie de maison.

Ils ont repris contact avec lui à Noël, et je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi pour les accueillir. Au bout de vingt minutes la petite famille arriva, Lou dans une jolie petite robe. Je me baissais à sa hauteur pour la réceptionnais avant de lui faire un gros câlin.

-Ca va ma puce ? Demandais-je

-T'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Soufflais-je

-Je vais être jaloux. Rigola Antonio avant de me piquer Lou.

Je serais Jay et Erin dans mes bras avant qu'on ne mette leurs affaires dans ma voiture.

-Alors c'était comment ce voyage sur le yacht ? Demandais-je

-Magique. Souffla Erin les yeux pétillants.

Jay sourit avant d'enlacer sa taille. On arriva à la maison, immense, dans un quartier tranquille.

-Wahoo elle est encore plus belle et impressionnante en vraie. Lança Erin

-Et encore mieux à l'intérieur. Fis-je

-Tu as déjà emménagé dans ta partie ? Demanda Jay

-Non pas encore, j'ai encore des travaux à y faire. La cuisine est finie, vous pouvez l'utiliser en attendant que ça soit fini chez vous. Lançais-je

Les quelques jours qui ont suivies ont été de travaux chez moi, magasins de matériaux et meubles pour Jay et sa famille. Et pour le jardin, notre partie commune et privé.

Je finis de construire le petit abri, coin de lecture, alors qu'Erin amenait des cousins, j'accrochais des boules de déco au plafond. Quelque chose de finie au moins ça fait du bien. Lou vînt avec ses jouets jouer dans ce petit coin. J'embrassais son petit front avant de filer, je rejoignis Jay qui était en train de travailler dans le petit bar qu'il y aura sur la terrasse.

-Ça avance ? Demandais-je

-Oui, encore trois-quatre jours de travaux je pense. Je crois que ton chef de chantier voulait te voir pour ta salle de bains.

-Il est partit où ?

-Dans ma partie voir où en est la cuisine.

Je fis le point avec mon chef de chantier, il a fini les travaux dans ma maison. Et a monté une partie des meubles avant d'aller superviser ses hommes pour la partie de Jay et Erin. Je filais dans le coin lecture pour y ranger mes livres et installer les coussins, avant d'aller dans ma chambre finir la déco.

-Joli. Souffla Jay

-Merci.

-Et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, j'ai une maison comme je la veux, un boulot, et mon frère à proximité.

-Ça te plaît vraiment d'être prof ?

-J'en ai un peu marre d'enseigner le sport pour dire vrai.

-Alors arrête. Concentres toi qu'à tes cours de langue. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais proposer des cours sur la voute céleste.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que le proviseur sera partant.

-Je peux toujours y aller si tu veux.

-Et faire ton gros dur ? Tu n'es pas très convaincant. Rigolais-je

-Et sinon, tu as revu…Jake ?

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment. Non, je n'ai pas revu Jake et à vrai dire je n'ai pas cherché à le revoir non plus. J'ai seulement revu Jeff régulièrement et rencontré sa petite fille, Layla, adorable comme tout. Et une fois ou deux sa femme, Liza, mais le feeling ne passe pas vraiment.

-Non, je sais qu'il a cherchait à reprendre contact avec moi. Qu'il demande de mes nouvelles à Jeff mais je ne l'ai pas revu.

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment ?

Je le regardais en esquissant un sourire je ne vais pas lui révéler comme ça tiens. J'embrassais sa joue avant de rejoindre le salon. Erin jouait avec Lou dans le canapé, je souris face à cette scène. Je m'imaginais bien y être installer avec ma fille, à jouer avec elle, lui apprendre les choses. Mais c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais.

-Normalement on pourra emménager chez nous demain. Lança Erin

-Vous ne me dérangez pas. Fis-je

Je filais dans la salle de bains pour me changer, me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. J'enfilais une tenue décontractée et me maquilla légèrement. Jay me siffla lorsque je repassais par le salon.

-Attention madame sort !

-Et oui, j'ai le droit maintenant ! Rigolais-je

-Pas de copie à corriger ? Se moqua-t-il

-Rigole tiens ! Continues et je balance à tout le monde à Molly que tu es de retour ! Fis-je

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Bah tiens !

Je rigolais avant de monter en voiture.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je rejoignis Erin sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa la tête sur mon épaule, j'embrassais doucement son front avant de regarder Lou jouer sur le tapis par terre. On est de retour à Chicago et on n'est même pas encore descendu en ville.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour ? Proposais-je

-En ville ?

-Oui, on pourrait aller manger au restaurant avant de se promener sur la jetée de la Navy Pier.

J'enfilais le manteau à Lou pendant qu'Erin filait se changer. Après avoir mis la puce dans la voiture je bloquais Erin contre la voiture avant de lui voler un baiser. On se rendit dans un restaurant italien, Lou mit des pâtes partout mais réussit à manger toute seule.

-On pourrait avoir un rosé ? Demandais-je au serveur

-Tout de suite monsieur.

J'aperçus le regard mi-amusé, mi-impressionné d'Erin. J'attrapais sa main avec de la presser doucement. Elle est plus rayonnante que jamais. Et intérieurement je savourais une petite victoire d'avoir réussis à la rendre plus heureuse que Voight.

Lou avait l'air d'apprécier fortement le gâteau au chocolat avec de la glace vanille. Je l'emmenais dans les toilettes afin de la débarbouiller un peu le visage et éviter qu'elle ne salisse sa petite robe.

-Allez ma princesse on va se promener maintenant ?

-Ouiii belle umière ?

-Oui on va aller voir de belles lumières. Mais avant on va retrouver maman.

Erin nous attendait et sourit lorsqu'on arriva à sa hauteur.

-Je crois que tu as de la concurrence Jay. Rigola-t-elle

-Comment ça ?

-Le serveur là-bas ne fait que de me relooker depuis tout à l'heure. Et il s'est approché quand tu es partie avec Lou.

Je fixais le mec durement, hors de question que je ne cède la femme que j'aime. J'attrapais Erin par les hanches avant de la coller à moi et de l'embrasser. Elle répondit à mon baiser avant de passer un bras autour de mon cou et de pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Merci pour ce soir.

-Je ferai tout pour ma reine. Soufflais-je

J'eus le droit à des chuchotements de clients sur « ils sont trop mignon » « elle en a de la chance » « ça c'est un romantique » « elle sera heureuse cette jeune femme avec lui »… On remonta ensuite en voiture, on passa devant le bar Molly. Otis est dehors avec Cruz et ont l'air de discuter d'un truc sérieux. Il y a la voiture d'Alvin ainsi que celle de Voight et Ruzzek. La porte s'ouvrit sur Katsa suivit d'Antonio.

-Voight qui ne venait jamais ici le fait maintenant. Lança Erin

-C'est peut-être la seule fois qu'il le fait et on tombe sur ce moment-là.

\- Tout façon je n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Lou on va faire de la grande roue ? Demandais-je en regardant notre fille dans le rétroviseur

-Gande roue !

-Question réglée. Plaisantais-je

On rentra à la maison vers 22h, Lou s'était profondément endormi dans sa poussette. Erin l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami qu'on occupe chez Katsa.

Je fus réveillé par des mains se baladant sur mon torse et mes bras. Je souris avant de me mettre sur un coude pour embrasser Erin.

-Hmmmmm il faut qu'on retrouve du travail si on veut payer la maison. Souffla-t-elle

-Les trucs pas drôles.

Elle rigola avant de se mettre sur mon torse. J'enlaçais sa taille la serrant d'avantage contre moi.

-Sérieusement Jay, on doit trouver quelque chose pour payer la maison, les ouvriers, les courses…

-Tu as envie de faire quoi comme métier ? Prof ?

Elle fit la grimace à l'évocation de prof, mais parut réfléchir.

-Tu sais j'aime bien être dans la police. Souffla-t-elle

-Patrouille ? Renseignements ?

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Patrouille ?

-Ou la crime, les stups.

-On va aller voir les districts aujourd'hui alors. Katsa a dégoté une bonne crèche pas très loin pour la puce.

-Elle est bien comme crèche ?

-Katsa a mené son enquête avant ne t'en fait pas. Ils sont à l'écoute et à l'éveil des enfants. Tout ce qu'ils leurs donnent à manger est maison.

-D'accord.

On fit District sur District pour essayer de trouver un poste où on pourrait être ensemble. On évita soigneusement le District 21 forcément, même si Platt nous aurait sûrement prit en patrouille et ensemble. On atterrit dans le District 33

-Il me faut une nouvelle unité de la Crime. La dernière a été entièrement dissoute. Si vous êtes prêt à en prendre les reines, et la former, l'unité est à vous. Lança le commandant.

J'échangeais un regard avec Erin, monter notre propre unité.

-On accepte l'offre.

-Il me faut l'un de vous comme Sergent, je me fous ensuite de comment vous gérez la chose.

-Jay est le mieux placé pour prendre la tête. Il a l'étoffe et le mérite de devenir sergent. Déclara Erin

Je la regardais surpris par son discours, elle m'adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le Commandant.

-Bien sûr vous serez professionnel ici ? Lança-t-il

-Evidemment. Vous ne serez pas déçu de nous ! Déclara Erin

-Je vous laisse une semaine pour former votre unité.

On quitta le bureau pour aller voir le sergent à l'accueil sur les meilleurs agents qu'ils ont ici.

-Jon, je suis Jay Halstead, et voici le détective Lindsay. Je reprends l'unité de la crime, et j'ai une place pour toi si tu veux toujours de cette offre. Lançais-je à l'agent.

Il avait apparemment émis l'envie de monter à la crime.

-J'en suis.

Je recrutais également deux autres gars et une fille. Erin est heureuse, il y a une autre fille dans l'unité. On monta à l'étage avec Erin pour voir les bureaux. Un petit open-space, un petit bureau pour moi, j'embrassai la tempe d'Erin furtivement.

-On commence quand ? Demanda Jon

-Demain, ça te va ? Lançais-je

-Très bien.

J'ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer les lieux, on fit un peu de ménage que ça soit propre demain. On rejoignit ensuite la crèche où nous avions laissé Lou. Vu l'heure de l'après-midi on fila à l'aquarium Shield, Lou était fascinée par les poissons et autres animaux, mais je dois dire qu'Erin est pareille.

-Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? Soufflais-je à son oreille

-Non jamais. C'est magnifique.

Je repensais à notre petite escapade avec le yacht « Chicago », ça a été magique. Que de bons souvenirs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin dort encore à côté de moi, je la regardais dormir, ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage d'ange. Je remis les mèches de cheveux folles derrière son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue. Je refermais les miroirs qui encadrent notre lit avant d'enfilais un caleçon propre avant d'aller voir Lou. Elle dort dans un lit de grand maintenant, un lit en bois blanc avec un rideau qui tombe de chaque côté pour faire comme une princesse. Sa chambre est dans les tons clairs, blanc et taupe, des tapis de fourrures par terre. Je m'assis sur le rebord de son lit et caressa doucement son visage de poupée.

-Bonjour petit cœur.

-Papa

-Ca va ma puce ? Bien dormi ?

Elle s'étire longuement avant de se lever, je la pris dans les bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Elle est en partie terminée, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de cuisiner. Je fis chauffer le biberon avant de lui donner qu'elle le boive tout seule pendant que je lui fais des tartines. Je préparais du café pour Erin et moi et des tartines.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! S'exclama Erin en arrivant

-Bonjour mama, fit Lou

On prit le petit déjeuner ensemble avant de déposer la puce à la crèche. Mais avant de partir j'aperçu Antonio chez Katsa. Bizarre…

A peine arrivée au bureau et saluait l'équipe que je reçu un coup de fils pour une scène de crime.

-On y va. Au vu du quartier, je préfère qu'on mette un gilet. Lançais-je

J'aidais Erin à mettre son gilet, on fila sur un double homicide. Alors que je faisais le topo avec un patrouilleur je sentis Erin se tendre à côté de moi.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je

-Il y a Voight là-bas. Souffla-t-elle

Effectivement il venait de descendre de voiture accompagné du reste de l'unité. J'envoyais Erin à l'intérieur qu'ils ne la voient pas. Après avoir finis le patrouilleur je rejoignis Erin à l'intérieur voir de mes yeux ce qui s'est passé.

-Règlement de gang. Lança Jon

-Retrouvons les coupables. On ne touche pas à ma ville. Lançais-je

-Je vais aller voir la famille de la première victime. Fit Erin

-Prends Lauren avec toi. Julien et moi on va aller voir le gang adverse. Jon et Samuel vous interrogez les témoins.

Comme ça ce n'est pas grave si les renseignements les voient, ils ne feront pas de rapprochement avec nous. Au bout de deux heures on se rejoignit au bureau, pour faire un point avec tout le monde. Et plusieurs pistes se dessinèrent qu'on allait exploiter.

-Sergent une femme dit qu'elle connaissait une des victimes.

-Qu'elle monte.

Quelques minutes plus tard Katsa fit son apparition, je fus surpris de la voir mais étant son frère je ne peux pas l'interroger. Erin la rejoignit pour s'en charger mais j'assistais à l'interrogatoire de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Tu connaissais une des victimes ? Demanda Erin

-Pas personnellement mais c'était un de mes élèves.

-Dans quel cours ?

-Il venait de commencer l'Hawaiien, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il y participait. Je l'avais de temps en temps en sport.

-Il ne vous a jamais paru suspect ? Manquez de respect ? Demanda Julien

-Jamais, il était très calme, et en langue impliqué d'apprendre.

-Bizarre car il y a des plaintes de la part d'autres profs. Alors pourquoi pas avec vous ? Continua Julien

-J'ai quelque chose que n'ont pas les autres profs.

-Et quoi donc ? Vous faites partit d'un gang ?

-Julien ! S'exclama Erin

-Sergent, 4ème bataillon 75ème Régiment des Rangers ! Siffla Katsa en se levant furieuse.

-Katsa attend ! Julien tu peux sortir s'il te plaît. Déclara Erin

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Tu prends tes aises car tu es la meuf du Sergent. Je me casse de cette unité, je n'aurais pas dû accepter.

Erin finit de poser quelques questions à Kat' sur notre victime. Ce qui nous envoya sur une piste que nous avions trouvé.

A la fin de la journée on avait réussi à arrêter notre criminel, et une enquête bouclée. On fit un peu de paperasse, j'en avais plus que les autres puisque Julien a demandé à quitter l'unité. Erin resta jusqu'à ce que j'aie finis ma paperasse.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je sens bien que Katsa n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier, elle avait l'air tendu dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Jay était penché au-dessus de son rapport, ça dessine les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules. Il est concentré sur sa tâche, ses sourcils froncés, le crayon tournant de temps en temps entre ses doigts.

-Tiens je te mets là mon rapport. Jon le finira demain, il devait aller chercher ses enfants. Lançais-je

Je passais derrière lui et massa doucement ses épaules avant d'embrasser son cou.

-On rentre ? Proposais-je

Il referma le dossier avant de se lever. On alla chercher Lou à la crèche avant de rentrer à la maison. J'aperçus Katsa dans le jardin et lui adressa un signe de main mais elle ne répondit pas et rentra dans sa maison. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention et fila changer Lou et me mettre des vêtements plus confortable.

-Et voilà ma princesse tu es toute propre.

On redescendit rejoindre Jay qui fait à manger. Les travaux de la maison sont terminés, on a une immense cuisine salle à manger, ouverte sur le salon coupé par deux petites marches. Un intérieur moderne, en plus de cette grande pièce on a une petite bibliothèque, une deuxième chambre, une salle de bains dans les tons gris.

On ne fut pas très long après avoir couché la puce. Je fus réveillée par la puce, je me levais avant qu'elle ne réveille Jay.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

-Maman !

-On va déjeuner ? Demandais-je

-Faim !

Je rigolais en embrassant son front, je lui servis un bol de lait avec des céréales. C'est risqué pour le sol mais elle doit apprendre. Je lui servis un verre de jus d'orange.

-Hey, comment vont mes deux femmes ? Souffla Jay en enlaçant ma taille et embrassant le front de Lou.

-Je demande ça au dernier moment mais je pourrais avoir ma journée ? Demandais-je

-D'accord, tout va bien ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Souris-je en l'embrassant.

-Tu vas te préparer ? Je m'occupe de la puce. Lança-t-il en embrassant mon épaule.

Je filais dans la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche avant d'enfiler une robe.

-Hmmm tu ne viens pas au travail mais en plus tu portes une robe. Tu es dur Er. Rigola Jay en enlaçant ma taille.

-Tu vas être en retard ! Fis-je en lui faisant face.

Au bout de dix minutes je me retrouvais seule avec Lou. Je fis un peu de ménage avant d'enfiler le manteau à la demoiselle. Je la déposais à la crèche avant de me rendre au District 21, je saluais quelques collègues avant de rejoindre le bureau de Platt

-Oh ! Erin ! S'exclama Trudy

-Bonjour Sergent.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, ou monsieur le Ranger.

-Je sais, on a pris du temps pour nous.

-Vous avez bien fait. Je suis au courant de ce que Voight t'a obligé à faire. Il demande à Mouse de vous retrouver. Il sait que vous êtes de retour ici à cause des caméras de l'aéroport.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il ne sait pas où nous habitons.

Platt se racla la gorge, Voight vient sûrement d'entrer dans le District.

-J'aimerai bien que vous veniez manger à la maison disons demain soir. Proposais-je

-Ça serait avec joie.

-Venez avec Mouch, ça sera sympa. Vers 19h ?

-Très bien.

-Je vous appel pour vous donner l'adresse. Fis-je en me retournant.

J'allais quitter le District lorsque la voix de Voight retentit.

-Erin.

Je ne m'arrêtais même pas et continua mon chemin. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il allait me suivre.

-Erin attend.

J'ouvris ma portière et monta en voiture sans même lui adresser un regard. Je retournais à la maison enfin, dans le côté de Katsa. Depuis quelques jours on avait commencé les cours, mais je sens comme une tension entre nous et je voudrai mettre les choses au clair. C'est la petite sœur de Jay, et il est proche d'elle.

 **PDV Externe**

Erin était occupé à essayer une des recettes que lui avait données Katsa, le gâteau d'un chef Français à la meringue. Elle était à essayer de monter des blancs en neige sous le regard attentif de Katsa.

-Tu as du mal non ? Demanda celle-ci

-Et bien je n'avais jamais vraiment fait ça auparavant... Déclara Erin embarrassée

-Vraiment? Fit Katsa surprise

Après lui avoir montré une technique pour les faire monter plus vite Katsa la regarda faire.

-¿ Cómo éste? Demanda Erin.

Depuis que Katsa avait promis à Erin de lui apprendre le français, l'espagnol… ça leurs arrivait de pratiquer pendant les conversations banales.

-¡ Muy bien! Continúa, es perfecto.

\- Gracias Erin, après réussi à monter ses blancs continua à suivre la recette.

-Tu aime vraiment Jay ? Demanda subitement Katsa.

Erin surprise de cette question ne répondît pas tout de suite.

\- Non parce-que tu l'as déjà fait souffrir une fois et il s'est battu deux fois pour te retrouver et je ne supporterais pas de le voir souffrir une autre fois à cause de toi. Continua l'ancienne militaire.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Fini par dire la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le choix non plus, mais quand je l'ai eu j'ai toujours choisi Jay. Se défendit-elle. Cela ne t'ai t'il jamais arrivé de faire des erreurs? Surtout par rapport à quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais fait auparavant? Personne ne m'a jamais aimé aussi sincèrement que Jay, et avant lui je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire "l'amour". Alors oui j'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai essayé et je me suis trompée, ça arrive à tout le monde. Erin avait débité ça comme ça, jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un remettre en cause sa relation avec Jay, pas après ce qu'avait fait Voight. Katsa sembla satisfaite de sa réponse et clôtura le sujet:

-Tu as fait le caramel dans le fond du plat ?

-Oui, et la pâte est prête. Déclara Erin.

Les deux filles finirent le gâteau avant de commencer à nettoyer la cuisine. Erin était s'occupé à lécher le fouet et discuter de banalités avec Katsa lorsque deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ? Demanda Jay en embrassant la joue d'Erin

-J'essayais une recette de ta sœur. Mais je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est! Rigola ja jeune femme.

-Dans ce cas... Murmura le jeune homme avant d'embrasser Erin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Jay eu un air pensif avant de s'exclamer:

-De la meringue! Tu fais mon gâteau à la meringue!

Les deux filles rigolèrent.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il aimerait! Même quand on le ratte il l'aime... Déclara Katsa avant de quitter la cuisine heureuse de voir que Erin disait vrai, elle aimait Jay, ça se voyait.

Elle retourna chez elle, juste à côté où quelqu'un l'attend…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **PDV Externe**

La journée s'était déroulée comme à son habitude, mais Liza prévoyait quelque chose de malsain envers son « époux ».

-J'ai envie qu'on joue. Sursurra-t-elle

Malgré qu'il n'est pas envie, Jeff se laissa faire, il savait que sinon elle ferait du mal à Layla leur petite fille. Et il en avait assez de voir la terreur dans les yeux de la petite de 7 ans. Il se laissa attacher sans rien dire bien que l'idée lui déplaise. Mais au lieu de passer à l'acte, Liza quitta la pièce avant d'en revenir avec un couteau et tenant Layla par le bras.

-Layla ! Lança Jeff en tirant sur ses liens

-Papa… Souffla la petite

-Liza qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!

-Tu vas être aux premières loges pour le savoir.

-Liza laisse la partir. Tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble, on l'est. On est une famille comme tu voulais mais s'il te plaît ne fait rien de mal à Layla. Tu veux quoi ? Que je te redemande en mariage ? Qu'on parte en lune de miel ? Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais laisse la partir je t'en supplie.

Liza rigola amusée alors que Jeff désespéré fixait la petite qui tentait de se débattre. Elle était terrifiée, Liza lui tordait le bras l'empêchant de partir se cacher. Liza lui lâcha le bras pour l'attraper par la gorge, Jeff vit avec horreur le couteau se planter dans le ventre de sa fille. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il tirait comme un fou sur les liens pour parvenir à aider Layla. Liza abattit une deuxième fois son arme, puis une troisième, une quatrième… Layla n'émettait aucun bruit, mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues en regardant son père. Il avait été gentil et doux dès le début avec elle. Il l'avait soigné, et offert plein de chose. Ils avaient fait des crêpes, des gaufres, des madeleines ensemble. Il l'avait emmené à la patinoire une fois, ils avaient rencontrés une amie à lui, une Katsa, ils avaient été boire un café ensemble. Et la jeune femme avait payé un chocolat chaud et un beignet à la fraise à Layla.

-Mon cœur…. Souffla Jeff en regardant la petite

Liza abattit son poing final avant de quitter la maison en rigolant. Layla baigne dans son sang, elle a mal mais elle ne veut pas pleurer, elle veut être forte comme son papa. Jeff se débat comme un fou pour réussir à libérer au moins une main. Au bout de cinq minutes il réussit à défaire sa main droite et entreprit rapidement de défaire son autre main et ses chevilles.

-Layla…

Il se précipita aux côtés de la petite et pressa ses plaies.

-Trésor tiens bon.

-J'ai…peur… papa…

-Ca va aller trésor, n'oublies pas que papa t'aime, et t'aimera toujours.

Il savait que tout était perdu, elle était tellement petite et ses blessures tellement importante. Il embrassa une dernière fois son front. Ravagé par le chagrin et totalement perdu il appela Katsa. Celle-ci arriva en moins de cinq minutes.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle s'agenouilla près du petit corps et caressa la joue de la petite. Bizarrement elle lui parait encore « chaude ». Elle plaça deux doigts sur la gorge de la petite, elle sentit quelque chose de léger.

-Jeff, j'ai quelque chose.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Je sens un pouls. Super faible mais j'ai quelque chose. Il faut compresser ses blessures.

-Katsa ?

-Par ici Antonio ! Lança la jeune femme

Le Détective les rejoignit et hoqueta en voyant la petite fille blessée. Ça le touche toujours énormément quand l'enfant et un enfant. Il appela une ambulance avant de les aider à compresser les plaies. Mais l'ambulance est longue à arriver et Layla n'a pas beaucoup de force et perd énormément de sang. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, ils l'emmenèrent dans la voiture de Katsa avant qu'Antonio prenne le volant.

Layla fut prise en charge par le docteur Rhodes et emmené directement au bloc. Laissant Jeff, Katsa et Antonio dans la salle d'attente. Katsa posa une main réconfortante sur la jambe de Jeff.

-Elle s'en sortira Jeff ne t'en fait pas. Souffla Katsa

-On va retrouver Liza, et lui faire payer. Intervint Antonio

-Vous pouvez utiliser les méthodes de Voight. Déclara Jeff

Elle tînt compagnie à Jeff jusqu'au bout, elle ne le laissera pas tomber, c'est son meilleur amie, et il a été là quand elle en avait besoin. Au bout de deux heures Rhodes finit par apparaître, son cœur se serra en voyant l'état de son ami. Dévasté, inquiet…

-L'opération s'est relativement bien passée. Elle nous a fait un petit arrêt mais on a réussi à la faire revenir.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Jeff

-Elle est en soin intensif par précaution. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt.

Katsa remercia le médecin avant d'envoyer un message au portoricain pour lui dire les nouvelles. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de la petite Layla. La petite fille est allongée dans le lit, un petit respirateur sous son nez pour l'aider, une perfusion sanguine et une autre planté dans son petit bras. Jeff s'installa à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Mon petit cœur. Je te promets que tu iras bien. Je veillerai sur toi. La police s'occupe d'attraper Liza, elle ne nous embêtera plus jamais.

Les yeux de la petite finir par s'ouvrir doucement, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de chercher à enlever le respirateur.

-Non, tu dois le garder chérie. Souffla Katsa en attrapant sa main pour l'empêcher.

Layla regarda Katsa avant de tourner la tête vers son père.

-Je vais vous laisser. Souffla Kat'

-Merci d'être venue aussi vite. Lança Jeff en se levant.

-C'est normal, tu aurais fait pareille pour moi. Prends soin d'elle. Et n'hésites pas si tu as besoin, on est là.

-Merci. Lança le jeune homme en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Elle quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elle, elle avait invité Jay et Erin à manger à la maison pour leur présenter son « petit ami ». Le couple fut le premier arrivé avec la petite Lou qui courut jusqu'au jardin.

- _Tu as allumé les lumières des canapés dehors_. Fit Erin en français.

- _Oui on va aller prendre l'apéritif dehors_.

-Gâteau. Fit Lou

-Il faut demander à marraine si tu peux. Intervint Jay

-Mais oui tu peux ma chérie. Rigola Katsa

Au même moment une voiture venait de se garer dans la cour de la jeune femme. Le propriétaire en descendit et réajusta sa veste de costard, un peu stressé de rencontrer officiellement le frère de Kat', il n'avait pas su quoi mettre. Dernier recours le costard. Il se recoiffa une dernière fois angoissé avant de sonner. Katsa sourit avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, les deux hommes sans le savoir sont tous les deux stressés de la réaction de l'autre.

-Hey toi, viens, on t'attendait.

Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de rosé. Ils rejoignirent le salon tous les deux où attendait Jay et Erin. Le cœur battant les deux hommes se découvrirent.

-Mouse ! S'exclama Jay

-Ecoutes Jay si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai… Commença l'informaticien

-Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ! Lança Jay faignant d'être vexé.

Erin lui mit un petit coup pour le faire taire avant d'éteindre Mouse.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'observais ma sœur et Mouse, ils ne s'affichent pas vraiment comme un couple. Peut-être un peu gêné par notre présence. Surtout Mouse. On alla s'installer dans les canapés dehors, ils sont comme creusés dans le plancher de la terrasse. J'attrape Lou pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

-Tiens Jay rends toi utile pour une fois et ouvre la bouteille de rosée. Lança ma chère petite sœur.

-Je t'interdis de te moquer ! Lançais-je à Erin.

On prit l'apéritif en rigolant, Mouse nous raconta comment il était tombé sur Katsa et qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui demander.

-Tiens poupée, tonton Mouse a coupé ta viande. Fit Mouse en posant l'assiette devant Lou

-Tonton Mouse. Rigolais-je

-C'est mignon moi je trouve. Intervint Erin

-Tu n'es décidément pas de mon côté.

-Non. Souffla-t-elle avant de passer ses bras autour de ma nuque

Je capturais ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément, je la libérais pour découvrir que Katsa, Mouse et Lou avaient disparu. Je pris Erin comme une princesse et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Ils sont dans la cuisine, Mouse a l'air de savoir où sont rangées les affaires de Katsa.

-Alors vous allez vous installer ensemble ? Demanda Erin

-Ça devait être fait depuis plusieurs jours normalement. Fit Kat'

-Oui mais Voight ne nous a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis deux semaines. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes cartons.

-Voight ne n'en s'est pas pris à toi après notre départ ? Demandais-je comme c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander de vous retrouver. Mais j'ai dû expliquer que c'était un secret défense avec l'armée.

On continua de parler de tout et de rien, je suis content que Kat' est trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi gentil comme Mouse. Même si pendant un temps j'ai eu peur qu'elle sorte avec Antonio. Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine

-Tu vois pendant un temps j'ai cru que tu sortais avec Antonio. Soufflais-je

-Nan !

-Si ! Je le voyais tout le temps avec toi, ou ici.

-C'est parce qu'il est venu m'aider pour les travaux.

J'embrassais sa joue avant de rejoindre Erin dans le salon, elle était en train de lire une histoire à Lou qui l'écoute attentivement.

-Regardes. Souffla Erin en me montrant la cuisine

Mouse a enlacé la taille de ma sœur et embrasse son cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les prendre en photo avant d'attraper un autre livre et de le lire à Lou.

-On dirait qu'une demoiselle est fatiguée. Lança Mouse en montrant Lou

\- Oui on ne va pas tarder à y aller. Fit Erin

-Merci pour la soirée en tout cas. On se revoit toute façon ! Rigolais-je

-Oui, tu vas être obligé de me supporter maintenant.

Je serrais Katsa dans mes bras avant d'attraper Lou dans mes bras et d'enlacer la taille d'Erin. On rentra à la maison, Lou courra jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Lorsque je rejoignis Erin dans notre chambre elle était déjà allongée dans notre lit. Je m'installais sous les couvertures et l'attira contre moi, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse avant de s'endormir. Je calais ma respiration sur la sienne avant de m'endormir en écoutant sa respiration calme et posée.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On a enchaîné les enquêtes les unes après les autres sans aucun répit, descentes après descentes, scène de crime après scène de crime. Les rues de Chicago sont un peu plus sur chaques jours. Mais malgré tout l'ambiance de l'unité n'est pas celle des Renseignements, il n'y a pas Ruzzek et Atwater pour dire des conneries, Mouse pour renchérir. Antonio pour calmer tout le monde avec une bonne remarque, Erin pour traiter d'idiot. Et Voight pour tous nous faire taire. Quatre mois que tout ça dure et Voight ne nous est pas encore tombé dessus, malgré que Platt soit venu à la maison deux trois fois, qu'Antonio vient régulièrement voir sa filleule et que Mouse vit juste à côté de chez nous. Entre Katsa et Erin ça s'est vachement bien amélioré par rapport au début, elles s'entendent bien, fon beaucoup de sortit ensemble. Elles vont faire du yoga ensemble au Millenium Park.

J'ai appris de Mouse, que Katsa et lui essayent toutes les méthodes possibles pour avoir un enfant, mais que jusque-là rien ne fonctionne. La seule solution hormis l'adoption serait la mère porteuse mais ils n'ont pas vraiment confiance. On en a discuté avec Erin, mais la crainte de s'accrocher au bébé terrifie Erin.

-Mon cœur le commandant veut te voir dans son bureau.

Je souris, elle me donne rarement de petits surnoms comme ça. Le reste de l'unité ne dit rien mais esquissèrent des petits sourires.

-Merci ma belle.

Je posais une main sur son épaule avant de descendre dans le bureau.

-Je viens d'avoir une réunion avec la tour d'ivoire. Il y a une restriction budgétaire, ils vont fermer des districts qu'ils ne jugent pas vraiment utile dans le secteur.

-On est sur la liste je suppose.

-C'est exact.

-Mais on a besoin de nous ici ! Lançais-je

-Je sais, mais l'entretien du bâtiment, sa rénovation… Coûte trop cher apparemment. Mais on est en liste avec plusieurs districts, la décision sera prise dans la semaine. Je voulais vous mettre au courant.

-Merci Commandant.

Je remontais à l'étage voir l'unité, on finit un peu de paperasse.

-Aller tous manger un morceau. Lançais-je

Je les regardais quitter l'open-space, avant de rejoindre Erin à son bureau. J'attrapais ses poignets avant de l'attirer vers moi, je caressais ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Moi aussi Jay, on va manger ?

-Oui.

Je souris avant d'attraper ma veste, surtout la veste. On se rendit en haut de la Willis Tower, on attendit que les touristes à l'intérieur de la cage vitrée partent. J'enlaçais sa taille et la collais contre mon torse

-Erin déjà un an qu'on s'est remis ensemble, cinq ans que l'on se connait. Deux ans et demi sans compter notre séparation que je me réveille chaque matin ébloui, émerveillé par la beauté de ton visage. Que tu as fait de moi un homme comblé, heureux et fier comme un coq. Ta tendresse et ta douceur étaient ce dont j'avais le plus besoin dans ma vie, tu sais m'apaiser, tu sais m'écouter, me remettre sur le droit chemin. Je trouve que tu es une femme incroyable, magique, courageuse ; malgré toutes tes blessures, ton passé houleux, tu ne te plains jamais, tu es toujours souriante et pleine d'entrain ! Tu es formidable. Les mots me manquent pour d'écrire la force de mes sentiments pour toi Erin, j'ai parfois envie de hurler à la terre entière que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie tant mon cœur bat pour le toi. Je t'aime Erin, je t'aime comme je n'aimerais plus jamais personne, tu fais mon bonheur. Te voir te préparer le matin et t'entendre chanter sous la douche ou quand tu t'occupes de Lou, te voir jouer avec notre fille, voilà le genre de petites choses du quotidien qui me font sourire et qui provoquent en moi une joie infinie. C'est pour toutes ces raisons et beaucoup d'autres que je suis certain que notre avenir est ensemble, et qu'il sera radieux. Mais seulement si tu réponds à cette question, Erin, veux-tu être ma femme ? Finis-je un genou à terre l'écrin ouvert dans la main.

J'avais choisi une bague fine sertie de petits diamants se reliant au milieu par un petit rubis. J'avais demandé à Katsa et Mouse de venir, pour filer la scène. Le visage d'Erin baigné de larmes faisait la navette entre la bague et moi.

-O…Oui Jay. Pleura-t-elle

J'attrapais la bague avant de lui mettre au doigt. Tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne, je me relevais en attrapant sa taille. J'embrassais ses lèvres tendrement sous les applaudissements des personnes présentent. Je la regardais dans les yeux, ses deux émeraudes brillent de bonheur. Je lâchais sa main pour attraper sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser.

-Jay…

-Tu n'as pas à répondre ma puce. Murmurais-je

-Je t'aime !

-Les amoureux regardaient moi !

On se tourna vers Katsa, elle nous prit en photo avec la vue de Chicago qui s'étale sous nos pieds.

-Félicitations vieux ! Lança Mouse

-Merci.

On descendit dans un petit restaurant pas très loin pour fêter ça. Katsa me paraît fatiguée, mais peut-être à cause de ses différentes tentatives d'avoir un enfant.

-Je dois retourner au boulot. Déclara Mouse en regardant son téléphone

-On se voit ce soir. Souffla Katsa en l'embrassant

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant que ma petite sœur embrasse son petit copain devant moi, ou que son petit ami est mon meilleur ami Mouse, et qu'ils s'embrassent devant moi.

-Jay laisses les ! Tu voudrais quoi, qu'elle sorte avec un bedonnant ? Rigola Erin

On finit de manger avant que Katsa ne parte pour un truc important. Erin prit le volant, et nous arrêta devant le District 21.

-Er ?

-Juste saluer Platt, et Roman et Burgess.

On entra dans le district, Platt fut apparemment et bizarrement heureuse de nous voir. Elle remarqua immédiatement la bague de fiançailles d'Erin.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi Erin. Tu mérites.

-Merci sergent.

-Ouais félicitations à vous deux ! Lança Roman.

-Merci vieux. Ça va vous ?

-Oh la routine ici, et aux ordres de l'étage mais tu sais comment ça fonctionne. Lança le jeune patrouilleur

-Ouais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Fis-je

Erin se blottit contre moi, j'enlaçais sa taille afin de la tenir plus proche de moi. Je n'eus même pas besoin d'un coup d'œil pour savoir que Voight se tient en haut de l'escalier surement avec Olinski ou Antonio.

-En route ma puce, on doit aller faire des courses. Soufflais-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

-On se voit au dîner de la police dans deux semaines ? Demanda Burgess

-Oui, on doit être présent. Fis-je

Un de mes devoirs de Sergent de la crime. On quitta le District enlacé avant de retourner au boulot pour finir la paperasse qu'on a en cours, que les affaires soient classées le plus vite possible. Mouse envoya un message pour dire qu'il a fini le travail et qu'il passe prendre Lou.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je me rendis chez Jeff comme il avait l'air paniqué je n'avais pas traîné.

-Jeff tout va bien ?! Lançais-je

-J'ai besoin de ton aide ! J'ai besoin de quitter cette maison. Liza a proféré des menaces.

-Mais elle est en prison.

-Oui mais le bras long. J'ai peur qu'elle tente quelque chose que Layla ou moi.

-Euh… Tu as vu avec un juge ? Demandais-je

-Ça ne changera rien.

-Ok, écoutes j'ai emménagé dans une immense maison qu'on a divisé en deux avec Jay et Erin. Mais j'ai un petit loft dont je ne me serre pas. Ça ne fait qu'une grande pièce qui peut être un salon salle à manger cuisine, deux chambres, une salle de bain. Et les parties communes du jardin forcément. Lançais-je

-Je te payerai un loyer si tu veux, c'est juste temporaire…Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Layla est… fragile…

-Hey c'est bon, je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Mouse. Fis-je

-Mouse ? J'en étais sûr ! Rigola Jeff

-Je t'ai au moins arraché un sourire ! Par contre il y a des petits travaux à faire.

-Papa…

-Hey trésor, tu as finis de ramasser tes affaires ? Lui demanda Jeff

-J'ai mal à mon ventre.

-Viens t'allonger ma grande, et mets tes pieds en l'air. Soufflais-je

J'aidais Jeff à faire ses cartons et les mettre dans la voiture. Au bout d'une heure nous avions finit de tout débarrasser. On se rendit dans une entreprise pour les travaux du studio de Jeff.

Je rentrais à la maison pour trouver Mouse jouer avec la petite Lou dans la piscine.

-Tu nous fais quoi ? Demandais-je en rigolant

-Je joue avec ma nièce.

Je filais me changer avant de les rejoindre dans la piscine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Aujourd'hui c'est le dîner de la police, j'avais revêtu mon costard, et habillait maintenant Lou. Erin est sous la douche pour se préparer, et je dois dire qu'elle est légèrement stressée car il y aura forcément les Renseignements. Katsa va également accompagner Mouse à la soirée, il faut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés.

-Er on va être en retard. Fis-je en finissant de préparer le sac de Lou.

-J'arrive.

Elle arriva élégamment habillé d'un pantalon de tailleur noir un haut en dentelle beige et noir une veste classe par-dessus.

-Tu préfères les cheveux lâchés ou attachés ? Demanda-t-elle

-Comme ça détachés, ça te va bien.

J'enlaçais sa taille et embrassais son front. On monta en voiture, celle de Katsa n'est plus là, ils doivent être déjà là-bas.

-Papa danse ?

-Oui ma puce on ira danser ne t'en fait pas. Rigolais-je

On gara la voiture sur le parking, Erin remit nerveusement sa veste en place. J'attrapais sa main pour la stopper

-Tu es parfaite ne t'en fais pas.

J'attrapais la petite main de Lou et enlaçais la taille d'Erin avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

 **PDV Externe**

Les Renseignements étaient installés à leur table,

-Oh punaise. Souffla Ruzzek en regardant l'entrée

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la même direction, pour découvrir Jay enlaçant une Erin ravissante et tenant la main d'une petite poupée de deux ans et demie. Sans leur adresser un seul regard Jay conduisit ses femmes à leur table un peu plus loin que les Renseignements. Erin était lumineuse, et éblouissante dans cette tenue, elle faisait tourner de nombreuses têtes. Antonio alla les saluer avant de s'installer finalement à leur table.

-Et pour continuer dans le lot de surprise. Lança Atwater

Mouse venait de faire son apparition en haut des marches avec Katsa à son bras.

-J'ai l'impression que tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous. Souffla la jeune femme

-C'est peut-être le cas. Rigola Mouse

Ils descendirent, Lou accourut jusqu'à Katsa

-Tata !

-Et princesse tu es là aussi toi ! Lança la jeune femme en réceptionnant sa filleule.

-T'aime

-Je t'aime aussi chérie. Ils sont où papa et maman ?

La petite désigna du doigt Erin et Jay, le couple rejoignit leur ami à table. Lou descendit précipitamment des jambes de sa marraine.

-Ça va ? Demanda Mouse

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit la jeune femme.

Voight les observait, enfin il observait surtout Erin. Jay surprit le regard de Voight, Erin est tendu à côté de lui malgré qu'elle essayer de l'ignorait mais c'était dur pour elle. Jay posa une main rassurante sur la jambe de sa fiancée. Il perçu de nombreux petits regards et sourires entre Katsa et Mouse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ? Murmura Jay à l'oreille d'Erin.

-Ils sont amoureux.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs plats.

-Vous avez de la viande un peu plus cuite ? Demanda Katsa

Le maire fit un discours sur le travail de la police, suivit par le chef de la police. L'unité de Jay se réunit autour de la table de ce dernier pour porter un toast à leur nouvelle équipe. Quelques « couples » se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, Mouse y emmena Katsa. Voigt observa Erin danser avec Jay, elle ne fait que de sourire, ce qui le ravit mais aussi le peine car il l'avait séparé d'Halstead. Son regard tomba sur la petite qui jouait aux pieds d'Antonio. Il se baissa à la hauteur de Lou, et lui tendit son jouet qu'elle avait lâché. Jay lâcha doucement Erin en embrassant son front, il rejoignit sa petite fille et la prit dans ses bras avant de fusiller Voight du regard.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle.

Il rejoignit Erin et ils dansèrent tous les trois. Ils allèrent faire une photo tous les deux, laissant Lou à Katsa et Antonio. Lorsqu'ils revinrent ils trouvèrent Mouse et Katsa assit à table, Mouse est nerveux et ça se voit par sa façon de passer sa main sans cesse dans ses cheveux, à triturer ses doigts, les faire craquer. Jay s'assit en observant son meilleur ami essayant de trouver ce qu'il se passe. Il sent bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame.

-On a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Commença Katsa

-Vous savez les problèmes de Kat' pour avoir des enfants. On a testé tous les moyens possibles pour réussir à avoir un enfant.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez vu fatigué… Malade. Les traitements n'étaient pas bons pour moi.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Finalement… On n'en a pas eu besoin. Déclara Mouse

-Je suis enceinte. Conclut la petite sœur de Jay

Il y eu un moment de flottement sur la table, avant que Jay ne bondisse de son siège avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Félicitation ma puce ! Souffla-t-il

-Merci Jay, merci pour tout

-Mouse père ! Mon dieu je crains ! Rigola Antonio avant de les féliciter.

-Tu es enceinte de combien de temps ? Demanda Erin

-Un mois et demi. J'ai rendez-vous chez le gynéco toutes les deux semaines pour un contrôle.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

La soirée s'étira, Lou s'était endormi dans sa poussette et Jay discutait avec Mouse et Jon. J'aperçu Katsa sortir, j'en profitais pour la rejoindre. Je l'aime bien, elle est comme Jay mais garde une part de mystère.

-Il fait bon malgré qu'il soit tard. Fis-je

-Oui.

Je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation, ni lui poser certaines questions.

-Tu as une grossesse à risque ? Demandais-je

-Oui, vu que techniquement je ne pouvais pas. Mon corps peut à tout moment le rejeter.

-Ca…

Je n'osais pas lui poser la question.

-Vas-y franchement. Fit-elle en me souriant

-Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois. Lorsque je sortais avec Jeff Clarke, je suis miraculeusement tombée enceinte. J'ai mené ma grossesse à terme, avec quelques problèmes. Mais après deux mois le bébé a eu de graves problèmes de cœur, elle a eu un traitement lourd. Quelques mois après ses trois ans, elle a commencé à être malade, rien ne l'a soulagé et elle n'a pas survécu, plusieurs insuffisances trop importantes plus problème de cœur. On le savait mais on avait tellement espoir.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis tombée plusieurs fois enceinte mais ça n'a jamais durée longtemps.

On observa les étoiles un moment, j'essayais d'imaginer ce que j'aurais fait si ça mettait arrivé.

-On avait pensé avec Jay à ce que je sois la mère porteuse. Mais j'avais peur de trop m'attaché au bébé, à pas réussir à le faire.

-Je n'aurais pas accepté. Ça m'aurait gêné. Déclara-t-elle

-Je voudrais te remercier pour me laisser une deuxième chance avec Jay. Je sais que tu es proche de lui et que tu n'as pas apprécié que je le fasse souffrir. Mais tu ne t'es pas mis en travers de notre relation, et tu as même accepté de me donner des cours.

-C'est normale. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a chiffonné. La dernière fois tu m'as dit que personne ne t'avait jamais aimé.

-Je suis une enfant des rues. Mon père après m'avoir agressé a été mis en prison pour trafic. Ma mère était trop défoncée pour s'en soucier, et m'utiliser pour se faire du fric, revendre sa came. Elle a fini par déserter la maison, j'ai été amené à voler pour survivre, et j'ai finis par traîner avec les mauvaises personnes qui m'ont toujours utilisé.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu sais, mon père n'était pas un tendre non plus. Je ne sais pas si Jay t'en a déjà parlé. Mais notre « père » abusait de Jay, il le battait régulièrement voir tous les jours. Un jour j'en ai eu marre, Jay avait eu une sale journée, mon père par-dessus le marché est arrivé. Je suis descendue dans la cuisine et j'ai pris un couteau avant de lui planté qu'il laisse Jay.

-Je ne savais pas. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose mais je n'ai jamais osé lui demander. Il a été très touché une fois, nous avions une affaire sur un ado qui était la risée de ses camarades et victime de son entraîneur. Jay était révolté.

-Il s'est mis à la place de la victime. Il était pareil. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai pu mettre des coups de genoux. J'avais du mal à contenir ma colère.

-J'aurai été pareille.

On retourna à l'intérieur, Jay salua Samuel avant de me rejoindre.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Parfait, je discutais avec ta sœur.

-On devrait rentrer, tu as l'air fatiguée, et la puce dort. Souffla-t-il

-Tu es parfait mon cœur. Fis-je en l'embrassant.

Je rejoignis la poussette de ma fille et la ramenais vers la voiture. Jay nous ramena à la maison, mais au lieu d'aller me coucher, je plongeais dans la piscine, vite rejoins par Jay. On nagea un long moment, Jay est bizarrement silencieux. Je le rejoignis sur le bord de la piscine et enlaça ses épaules.

-Tout va bien, tu es pensif. Soufflais-je en embrassant son cou

-J'ai vu le commandant. Ils transfèrent notre district dans un nouveau bâtiment, plus petit. On n'aura pas de bureau. On est envoyé dans un autre District.

-C'est pas grave, on s'adaptera. Fis-je en embrassant ses épaules.

-Le District 21.

Je le lâchais avant de me laisser couler, il me rejoignit sous l'eau mais je partis faire quelques brasses.

-Er

-On fera avec.

-Je clarifierai les choses avec Voight qui nous laisse tranquille.

-Tu es parfait. Souriais-je

Ses grands bras enlacèrent ma taille avant de me soulever. On rejoignit notre chambre toujours enlacés comme ça, j'embrassais son cou avant d'enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **PDV Externe**

Jake venait de sortir de son centre, il se sent mieux, plus apaisé. Il appela un taxi avant de se rendre dans un lycée de Chicago. Il se présenta à l'accueil.

-J'aimerai voir Katsa Halstead.

-Qui la demande ? Fit la femme

-Je préfère lui faire la surprise.

La femme lui indiqua une salle, il attendit la fin du cours avant d'entrer une fois les élèves sortit.

-Salut

-Jake ?!

-Comment vas-tu toi ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Bien, mais je suis surprise que tu sois là.

-Je voulais te surprendre. Je suis sortie de mon centre de repos.

-C'est bien.

La jeune femme était embêtée de le voir, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis des lustres. Elle ne savait pas trop comment il va réagir quand il va apprendre qu'elle est avec quelqu'un, et quand plus elle est enceinte alors qu'ils avaient essayé de nombreuses fois.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

-C'est oublié Jake.

-On pourrait aller dîner ensemble ? Proposa Jake

Il était plein d'espoir de la reconquérir, une soirée au restaurant et une longue balade serait un début avant de lui redemander sa main. Mais le jeune homme aperçu la bague à l'annulaire de la jeune prof. Une bague originale en forme de croix, en or et sertie de petits diamants.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un ! Fulmina Jake

-Jake ! On avait dit qu'entre nous c'est terminé ! Je n'allais pas attendre dans l'idée que peut-être, peut-être on allait se remettre ensemble !

-C'est qui ?! Une floppette de prof ?

-Non et ça ne te regardes pas ! Lança la jeune femme

Le garde du lycée arriva pour venir voir si tout se passe bien pour la jeune femme. Il l'aime bien, elle a toujours un petit mot pour lui le matin. A la pause du midi elle vient manger avec lui et ils discutent de littérature, de cinéma, de l'actualité…

-Tout va bien Katsa ? Demanda le gardien

-J'aimerai qu'il parte. Lança Katsa

Le gardien raccompagna Jake jusqu'au parking. Katsa prit quelques minutes pour souffler et se ressaisir avant d'enchaîner avec son prochain cours d'espagnol. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Erin, elle fit pratiquer ses élèves.

-Bien avant de finir le cour un contrôle. Vous pourrez sortir quand vous aurez fini.

Elle donna une copie également à Erin.

-Tu l'as fait aussi ? Je te corrigerais et on verra chez toi où il faudra revenir. Souffla Katsa

Après le cour, elles partirent au yoga, Katsa peut en faire mais éviter seulement les positions qui force sur son ventre. Mais ce qu'elles ne savent pas c'est que Voight les espionne. Il espionne Erin voulant voir son nouveau quotidien, ce qu'elle est devenue depuis qu'il lui a imposé cette mission. Il est étonné qu'elle est réussi à retrouver Jay, et s'être remit ensemble. Mais Voight ne pensait pas qu'un jour Erin aurait le courage de devenir mère vu le passé qu'elle a eu, l'histoire qu'elle a.

Erin était concentré et sereine, bien dans sa peau malgré son stress de se marier. Elle aime Jay, plus que tout au monde mais la perceptive de se marier l'effraye un peu. Voir même beaucoup même si elle sait que Jay sera toujours là, et qu'elle a trouvé une famille auprès de Jay, sa sœur et son frère.

Voight fit plusieurs clichés du visage d'Erin, mais à chaque fois ce dernier témoignait d'un bien être.

-Tu as encore des cours ? Demanda Erin

-Non, je passe l'après-midi avec Mouse. Sauf si Voight décide de le garder.

-Une après-midi en amoureux c'est génial.

Les filles se séparent pour monter chacune dans sa voiture, même si elles vont toutes les deux chez elles. Erin remarqua le véhicule de Voight à quelques voitures derrière elle. Elle tourna en rond un moment avant de finalement le perdre et pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Mouse attendait Katsa lorsqu'elle arriva, il la rejoignit dans l'entrée avant d'enlacer sa taille.

-Hey, je suis heureux que tu sois rentrée. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Fit-elle avant de placer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ? Proposa Mouse

Pour toute réponse Katsa se pencha pour l'embrasser, il lui répondit tendrement avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Mouse, elle se sentait bien là, dans ses bras, ses grandes mains caressant son dos.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Katsa

-Je t'aime aussi.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

On se rendit au Millénium Park se promener, on arriva au « Haricot », Mouse passa un bras autour de ma taille avant de sortir son téléphone pour prendre en photo notre reflet. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule avant qu'il ne fasse une autre photo. Il en fit une dernière avec ses mains sur mon ventre.

-Je me la suis envoyer, elle sera mon fond d'écran. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Un petit concert se donne dans le parc, je m'assis entre les jambes de Mouse et posa la tête sur son torse.

-Mouse est si le bébé ne survit pas ? Soufflais-je angoissée.

-Hey ma puce, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. On va faire super attention.

-On est de taille pour ça ? Demandais-je soudainement prise de doute

-Mais oui, d'où vient toutes ses angoisses ? Les hormones ? On a une bonne situation financière, tu es profs, je bosse pour la police et en plus on a nos pensions militaires. Et même si tu arrêtes d'être prof on s'en sortira largement. On a une jolie maison, dans un bon quartier. Le bébé aura Lou pour jouer en plus. Fit-il

-Et s'il a un problème à la naissance ? Qu'il est malade ?

-On fera face ensemble comme un couple. On cherchera toutes les solutions possibles si c'est le cas, mais il n'y a pas de raison. On est prudent, tu fais attention à ce que tu manges en plus. Fit-il

On resta un moment enlacé à écouter de la musique avant d'aller faire les magasins.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te dirait des massages et une séance jacuzzi ? Proposa-t-il

-Trop beau pour être vrai. Rigolais-je

On entra dans un institut, on se changea avant de plonger dans le jacuzzi bouillant. Je caressais le torse musclé de Mouse avant de l'embrasser. Je m'assis à côté de lui avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule, ses grands bras se refermant autour de ma taille.

\- Arrêtes les remous s'il te plait ! M'exclamais-je

Mouse s'exécuta immédiatement avant de se tourner vers moi inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai…j'ai senti un coup ! Fis-je

-Un coup ? Le bébé ?!

J'attrapais sa main et la posa sur l'endroit où j'ai cru sentir quelque chose. C'était léger mais j'en étais persuadé.

-C'était léger mais j'en suis sûre.

Je ressentis un deuxième coup, Mouse bondit dans le jacuzzi.

-Oh j'ai sentis ! J'ai sentis le coup ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais ce n'est pas normal. Je ne suis pas censée sentir tout de suite.

-On demandera à Will de regarder après d'accord ?

Il remit sa main sur mon ventre alors que les remous du bain recommencèrent. On se laissa aller ensuite à une séance de massage, Mouse leur précisa bien que je suis enceinte et qu'il faut faire attention. Je tendis une main vers Mouse qui l'a saisie. Je me détendis sous les mains des masseurs, au bout de deux heures on finit par quitter le centre. Mouse prit la direction du Chicago Med, je m'apprêtais à le supplier de juste rentrer à la maison et de remettre ça au lendemain, mais me rappela la raison. Il expliqua la situation à mon frère, avant que ce dernier ne me demande de m'allonger.

-Ca va être froid.

-Tu jubile à l'intérieur hein ! Rigolais-je

-Un peu, faut l'avouer.

Il regarda longuement son écran.

-Le fœtus est petit, mais il ne semble pas être âgé d'un mois et demi.

-C'est ce que le gynéco a dit pourtant. Lança Mouse

-Du calme je vais demander un deuxième avis. Mais il se peut que le fœtus est un retard de croissance, rien de grave un, il sera juste petit à la naissance. Expliqua Will

Nathalie Manning arriva dans la pièce pour jeter un coup d'œil également au fœtus.

-Dû au retard de croissance, le fœtus est passé inaperçus pour les médecins que vous avez consulté pour essayer de tomber enceinte.

-Ca n'aura aucun impact sur sa santé ? Demanda Mouse

-Non, il ou elle grandira parfaitement par la suite. Son retard de croissance peut être rattrapé par la suite. Mais je peux dire qu'il est âgé de 4 mois et deux semaines. Déclara le docteur Manning

-Regardez, il bouge son poing. Fit Will

On observa un moment ce petit être avant qu'ils ne nous relâchent. Mouse m'acheta une bouteille d'eau sur la route pour que je boive beaucoup comme l'on dit nos deux médecins. Je m'installais avec un bon bouquin alors que Mouse était partit dans la cuisine nous faire à manger. Will a recommandé que je mange très équilibré et léger.

-Si c'est une fille lui peindra sa chambre en rose et si c'est un gars en bleu.

-Je voulais plutôt rester dans les tons beiges. Fis-je

-Très bien, mais alors on l'habillera en rose. Une vraie poupée ! S'exclama-t-il

Je rigolais, Mouse sera toujours lui-même, avec ses vannes. Je le rejoignis à table, un peu stressée par les petites contractions que je ressens mais apparemment c'est normal. J'attrapais la main de Mouse avant d'avaler une fourchette de légumes légèrement grillés.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Jay me laisse carte blanche pour décorer nos nouveaux bureaux, même si je sais qu'il fait ça uniquement parce qu'on est revenu au District 21. Et que Voight va tenter de venir me voir. J'accrochais quelques cadres avec des clichés de Chicago aux murs pour faire un peu plus joyeux ici. Le drapeau de l'Illinois étant épinglé dans un coin et la bannière étoilée dans l'autre.

-On a une piste pour notre suspect. Lança Samuel

-Il semblerait qu'il soit allé voir un petit dealer pour rencontrer un des lieutenants du gang des TwoTee. Fit Lauren

-On va aller rendre une petite visite à ce Lieutenant. Déclara Jay

Je descendis à la suite de Jay et Jon, deux comiques un peu comme Jay et Antonio.

-Vous faites une descente ? Demanda Roman

-Oui, un Lieutenant d'un gang, les TwoTee. Vous venez avec nous. Et après je vous veux en civil à l'étage avec nous. Fit Jay

Voight nous dévisagea mais je ne lui adressais même pas un regard et suivit Jay jusqu'à la voiture.

-Comme je suis le boss j'ai le droit de conduire du coup ! S'exclama Jay

-Ou pas ! Rigolais-je en grimpant côté conducteur.

Sa main se posa sur ma jambe pendant que je conduisais ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre.

-Je sais que tu es angoissée qu'on soit de retour au 21 mais tu sais que je suis là hein.

-Je sais, c'est juste que… J'ai peur qu'à chaque fois que je suis seule en entrant dans le district ou en allant voir Platt qu'il débarque pour tenter de me parler.

Pour toutes réponses il pressa ma main, je lui souris gratifiante qu'il soit là. Le Lieutenant ne s'appréhenda pas aussi facilement, on lui a couru après un long moment avant qu'il n'entre dans un immeuble, où il me surprit avec une barre de fer. Résultat des courses : un méchant KO, mit au tapis par Jon, menotté sans ménage par Jay, et un poignet douloureux pour ma part pour avoir arrêté le coup de barre de fer.

-Tiens de la glace pour ton poignet. Fit Burgess

-Merci

-Alors c'était comment dans cet orphelinat ? Demanda-t-elle

-Une expérience unique. Les enfants sont adorables, super curieux d'apprendre, et aux dispensaires les patients avaient toujours quelque chose à raconter.

-Et tu étais enceinte quand tu es partie là-bas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, je l'ai appris quasiment quelques semaines avant d'accoucher.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Jay quand tu l'as su ou quand le bébé est né ?

-C'était compliqué, la façon dont on s'est séparé, notre relation à ce moment-là. Comment abordé le sujet, comment il allait réagir alors qu'il était sur le front…

-Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Fit-elle

Je lui souris avant d'aller voir l'interrogatoire à travers la vitre.

-Il semblerait que notre soi disante victime n'en soit pas une. Déclara Lauren

-Ok, je viens avec toi la ramener ici. Fit Samuel

-Je me voyais plus y aller avec Erin ! Rigola la jeune femme

-Moi ça me va amplement !

-Samuel et Roman vous vous occupez de retrouver le meilleur ami de notre suspect, il est trempé aussi. Jon prend Burgess pour aller planquer devant chez la petite amie. Planifia Jay

-Chef oui chef ! Plaisanta Jon

J'allais partir quand deux bras m'attiraient et que je sois plaquée contre un torse musclé.

-Ca va ton poignet ? Tu veux que j'appelle Will ?

-Ça va, la douleur passera. Je vais avoir un bleu. Soufflais-je

-Sois prudente d'accord ?

-Comme toujours.

-J'ai eu un message de Will, Katsa et Mouse sont passés le voir à l'hôpital paniqués car ils sont sentit bébé donner un coup. Il se trouve qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois et deux semaines.

-C'est bon signe, fis-je

-Oui, j'espère que ça va bien se passer. Mouse a pris une journée de congé à nouveau pour être prêt de Katsa aujourd'hui.

-Ils sont trop mignons ensemble. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser et rejoindre Lauren.

La fin de la journée se passa rapidement, ce fut à moi d'aller chercher Lou à la crèche. Je voulais surprendre Jay en cuisine, sa sœur m'a appris plusieurs recettes me donnant confiance.

-Hmmmm ça sent super bon ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant

-J'espère que tu vas aimer. Fis-je

-Toujours si c'est ma chérie qui cuisine. Souffla-t-il

-Tu peux aller t'occuper de la puce ? Demandais-je

Je l'embrassais avant de finir la sauce. On mangea en amoureux, la puce s'était endormie directement après sa purée.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Le dîner qu'Erin avait préparé été succulent, elle était partie pendre sa douche. Je regardais la baie vitrée qui donne sur la piscine. Mouse et Katsa sont dans la piscine, mon meilleur ami caresse le ventre de ma petite sœur. Ils sont mignons ensemble, je suis heureux pour eux, ils méritent tous les deux le bonheur. Mouse en a vu des trucs avec l'armée, et surtout ce jour-là. Depuis ça il n'a jamais réussi à s'en remettre complétement. Jusqu'à ce que je l'aide en lui proposant un job aux Renseignements, et il est encore mieux depuis qu'il est avec Katsa. Je souris en le voyant la prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse.

-Jay

-Oui mon cœur ? Fis-je en me retournant vers celle que j'aime.

-C'est le commandant Fisher au téléphone.

Je fronçais les sourcils pourquoi le commandant m'appelle après une journée de boulot ? J'embrassais le front d'Erin avant de m'éloigner avec le téléphone. Après avoir discuté un moment avec, je finis par raccrocher et rejoindre Erin dans le coin bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Il y a un très gros chargement de drogues et d'armes qui va apparemment arriver à Chicago dans les prochains jours. Il veut qu'on enquêter et qu'on l'intercepte avant qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

-Pourquoi t'avoir appelé ? Il pouvait le dire demain, à moins qu'on ne doive y aller tout de suite.

-On a un débriefing demain 8h.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il veut qu'on fasse équipe avec les Renseignements.

Son visage se décomposa, l'idée de retravailler avec Voight ne l'enchante guère et je la comprends. J'entourai doucement ses épaules avant de l'attirer contre moi.

-Ca va aller. Soufflais-je

Un coup résonna en bas, Erin descendit ouvrir. Mais vu l'heure je préférai aller avec elle, des fois que. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ce fut la silhouette grande et musclé d'un homme qui se dessina.

-Justin ?! Lança Er presque sous le choc.

-Salut toi. Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, au point où le fils de Voight reprit.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour papa, et il ne sait pas que je suis là.

-Entre. Fis-je

-Merci, salut Jay.

-Salut.

-Comment tu as su où on habitait ? Demanda Erin

-Antonio, je lui ai dit que je voulais avoir des nouvelles de ma petite sœur. Et que je n'approuvais pas du tout ce que mon père a fait. Il a été sceptique mais je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas perdre la seule famille qui me reste. Que je me fais des soucis pour toi. Bien que tu sois entre de bonnes mains.

On s'installa dans le salon, Justin regarda autour de lui.

-Ça c'est de la maison.

-On l'a coupé en deux, on la partage avec la sœur de Jay. Les frais sont moins chers comme ça.

On discuta de ce que Voight a fait, ce que ça a fait sur notre relation, la chance que l'on s'est redonné, puis Erin lui raconta ma demande que je lui ai fait en haut de la Willis Tower. Justin attrapa un cadre posé sur la table basse et le regarda longuement.

-Alors c'est ma nièce. Souffla-t-il en montrant la photo.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Lou. Fis-je

-Elle est mignonne.

-Elle est adorable, elle sourit tout le temps. Et elle est en avance pour son âge elle parle bien. Expliqua Erin heureuse.

-Aussi intelligente que sa maman.

-Oui même si je dois avouer qu'il y a une part de Jay en elle ! Plaisanta Erin

Elle lui montra d'autres photos de la puce, à l'aquarium, au parc…

-Pourquoi tu ne resterai pas dormir ? On a une chambre d'ami comme ça tu pourras la voir demain.

-Oui, je dois juste rentrer à la base dans l'après-midi.

-On a une grosse enquête demain Er. Lui rappelais-je

-Oh oui… Souffla-t-elle

-Bah si vous avez une enquête, je peux la prendre avec moi. Ça ne dérangera pas Olive et elle pourra jouer avec son cousin. Et vous serez plus concentré, pas besoin de penser à la petite à chaque fois.

-Merci Justin.

-On devrait aller dormir, on a une grosse journée demain. Intervins-je

Je m'endormis mes bras entourant la taille d'Erin, sa tête posée sur mon torse. J'embrassais sa chevelure avant d'essayer de m'endormir. Je fus réveillé par Lou qui parle dans sa chambre, je repoussais doucement Erin la faisant tomber sur le lit. J'embrassais son front avant d'aller récupérer ma fille, elle était assise dans son lit de grande.

-Bonjour trésor. Fis-je en embrassant sa joue

On descendit dans la cuisine la puce dans mes bras, je la pris d'un bras afin de pouvoir verser son lait dans un bol de l'autre. Je préparais aussi du café avant de sortir des céréales et de la brioche.

-La demoiselle est debout !

Je me tournais vers Justin avant Lou dans les bras. Elle regarda son oncle avec intention

-Tu dis bonjour à tonton ? Soufflais-je à l'oreille de ma fille.

-Bonjou

-Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Moi c'est tonton Justin et je suis content de te voir.

-Tiens tu emmènes tonton à table pour manger ? Demandais-je en la mettant par terre

Ils partirent à table, Erin arriva encore en pyjama et son gros pull en laine. On fila au District le commandant nous attendait pour commencer son briefing. Je saluais Antonio et Mouse avant d'écouter le chef, Voight ne fait que fixer Erin. Elle tanguait d'un pied sur l'autre, j'attrapais doucement sa main et la pressa.

-Bien on se met au travail, Jon, Samuel allaient voir vos indics. Lauren fouille dans les archives voir si tu trouves quelque chose sur les potentiels suspects. Prends Lindsay avec toi. Déclarais-je

Je remontais dans nos bureaux, des pas résonnaient derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lançais-je en me tournant vers Voight

-On doit partager les informations sur cette affaire. Déclara-t-il

-On le fera, mais ne vous approchez pas d'Erin. Sifflais-je

Je m'installais à mon bureau pour avancer dans l'enquête. Mouse me transférait ce qu'ils trouvaient au fur et à mesure et Lauren allait leur transmettre ce qu'on avait trouvé.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Apparemment un suspect fera partie d'une soirée, Jay va s'y intégrer. Je le rejoignis en bas et enlaça sa taille.

-Tu seras prudent ? Soufflais-je

-Comme toujours. Tu ne seras pas loin, après je t'emmènerai manger chez l'italien que tu aimes.

Je l'embrassais avant de le regarder monter dans sa voiture. Comme je n'allais pas tenir à attendre je remontais à l'étage continuer de creuser. Au bout de deux heures des pas résonnèrent, je me tournais pour voir Lauren s'approcher de moi, Antonio est dans l'escalier le visage fermé.

-Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demandais-je

-Erin… il y a eu un problème.

-Quoi ?

-Jay a été blessé.

Je bondis de mon siège et attrapa de ma veste

-Erin attends ! Lança Antonio

-Je dois le voir !

La route jusqu'au Med a été longue, le reste de l'unité est là dans l'entrée. Voight et Alvin plus loin attendant.

-Maggie ! Comment il va ? Demandais-je

-Il a pris des coups sérieux à la tête. Will lui fait passer des scans. Expliqua-t-elle

-Il…Il va s'en sortir ? Murmurais-je

-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle

Je réfléchis, Katsa ! Il faut appeler Katsa !

-Sa sœur. Soufflais-je

-Je vais m'en charger, où est la puce ? Demanda la chef des infirmières

-Chez…chez Just…Justin.

-D'accord, tu vas t'assoir ici, je vais aller te chercher un café.

 **PDV Externe**

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle perdu, il faut qu'elle le voie pour se rassurer. Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme enceinte. Jeff l'aperçu avant tout le monde, et la rejoignis. Il sait comment elle réagit, il l'a vu à la morte de leur petite Sara.

-Kat' il est entre de bonnes mains. Déclara-t-il en enlaçant sa taille

-Il va mo…

-Il va s'en sortir, on va prendre soin de lui. D'accord, mais tu dois tenir bon, pour toi mais pour le bébé surtout d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête avant d'enfouir un peu plus son visage dans le torse du jeune homme. Il caressa son dos jusqu'à ce que Mouse arrive.

-Elle aurait eu 12 ans si elle avait survécu… Si je ne l'avais pas tué. Souffla Katsa

-Tu ne l'as pas tué, ce n'est pas ta faute si ton organisme rejette. Tu seras une super maman.

Mouse posa une main essayant d'être réconfortante dans le dos de sa jeune fille. Mais il est aussi inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Au bout d'une heure, Will et Rhodes arrivèrent

-Comment il va ? Demanda Erin

-Il est inconscient. Il a reçu des coups sérieux à la tête, ça a créé un hématome cérébral mais ça semble se résorber. Expliqua Connor

-Je peux le voir ? Demanda Erin

Will lui fit signe de le suivre, Katsa pas très loin derrière eux. L'équipe les rejoignit rapidement pour voir leur ami, inconscient, un bandage autour du crâne, des bleus sur le visage. Voight voulait obtenir justice, Halstead et Lindsay restent pour lui et malgré tout ce qui leur a fait ses agents, bien qu'ils aient leur propre unité. Et il ferait payer le prix fort à ceux qui ont fait ça car il a hors qu'on s'en prenne à un flic. Ils sont là au service des gens, à les défendre, mais on leur crache à la figure à longueur de temps, mais en cas de besoin tel un attentat là on sait venir les trouver. Al discuta un peu avec Erin, lui disant qu'il était désolé pour ce que Voight a fait. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… Et qu'il était là pour elle si elle a besoin.

Erin attrapa la main de Jay dans la sienne et la pressa, Katsa s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Au bout de quelques minutes il commença à bouger, les filles se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Hmmmm

-On est en quelle année ? Lança Katsa

-2089 ?

-T'as pas perdu ton humour pourri au moins !

-Mon crâne me fait souffrir.

-Tu as pris de sacrés coups à la tête, faut que tu y ailles doucement. Tu nous as fait peur.

Erin embrassa le front de Jay, avant de caresser son visage.

-Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou ?

Erin se pencha avant de capturer les lèvres de son chéri. Jay tendit une main vers sa sœur avant de la poser sur son ventre. Le bébé donna un coup en sentant une chaleur anormal. Jay sourit, il espère du fond du cœur que sa petite sœur va réussir à aller jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse et que le bébé ira bien.

-Katsa ça va ? Demanda Erin en voyant le visage de sa belle-sœur blêmir.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'effondra au sol victime d'un malaise. Nathalie arriva en première pour s'en occuper, avec l'aide de collègues elle la mit dans un lit. Après osculation avec un pédiatre et obstétricienne ils l'installèrent dans la chambre de Jay.

-Comment elle va ? Demanda Jay

-Attendons qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Déclara Nathalie

Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Katsa émergea et regarda autour d'elle, mais elle est branché à diverses machines dont une autour de son ventre pour surveiller le cœur du bébé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as fait un malaise. Katsa, pour ton bien et surtout celui du bébé tu vas devoir rester là jusqu'à l'accouchement.

-Quoi ? Non, je n'en suis qu'à 5 mois de grossesse ! Protesta-t-elle

-Je sais mais si on veut que le bébé est une chance de survivre tu vas devoir rester ici. Expliqua le docteur Manning

Katsa ne dit rien, essayant de digérer la nouvelle.

-Mais il y a toujours du risque même si je suis ici ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, mais si tu arrives au milieu du 7ème mois on pourra faire un accouchement prématuré si vraiment ton corps est en train de le tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ?

-Tu peux toujours donner des cours par vidéo. Déclara Will

-Ou être notre informaticienne. Intervint Jay.

Mouse était repassé chez lui pour prendre des bouquins, un plaid… Des affaires pour sa chérie.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je finis ma journée de boulot, je récupérais mes affaires dans mon casier. Je passais voir Katsa comme à mon habitude qu'elle ne se sente moins seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital. J'espère qu'elle finira par trouver le bonheur, elle le mérite, et n'a pas eu une super enfance. A se battre pour tenir tête à son géniteur, à défendre Jay, puis ses problèmes de grossesses, l'armée, la mort de notre fille… J'habite maintenant un petit studio au-dessus de chez Katsa et Mouse, un grand séjour cuisine, deux grandes chambres et une grande salle de bain.

Je passais prendre Layla à la garderie avant qu'on ne rentre à la maison.

-Papa je peux aller jouer dans la piscine ?

-Tu ne cours pas au bord de la piscine d'accord ?

-Promis.

Je la regardais ma petite fille de 6 ans monter dans sa chambre se changer avant de redescendre. Malgré trois mois après que Liza soit arrêté et mystérieusement disparut la petite Layla est encore en sous poids. Mais on voit moins ses côtes et ses os.

-Attention requin ! M'exclamais-je avant de plonger et de l'attraper.

-Papa !

-On va préparer à manger ?

-Oui ! Des crêpes ! S'exclama-t-elle

Je l'enveloppais dans une serviette de bains avant de la porter jusqu'à la maison. Je lui sortis un pyjama propre et la laissa se changer toute seule. Le temps que je sorte quelques ingrédients.

-Papa, c'est qui cette fille ? Demanda Layla en montrant une photo.

-Avant que je ne rencontre Liza, j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille, elle s'appelait Katsa.

-Comme Katsa qui habite en-dessous ?

-Oui c'était elle. On était amoureux et un jour on a eu un bébé. Une fille, on l'a appelé Sara, mais elle était très malade.

-Elle est morte ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, les docteurs n'ont pas réussi à la soigner.

-C'est elle ?

-Oui.

On mangea nos crêpes avant de regarder un dessin animé et d'aller au lit.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay pu rentrer chez lui le soir même mais en y allant doucement, ne forcer sur rien du tout. Qu'il n'est pas totalement résorbé encore mais que ce n'est plus dangereux. Erin alla chercher un oreiller et un plaid pour le ramener à Jay.

-Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Er. C'est bon ça va.

Elle attrapa un cousin pour le mettre sous les jambes du jeune homme. Il se massa les tempes, un mal de crâne atroce.

-Tu es sûr, ça va ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, elle partit lui chercher un verre.

-Tiens, tu es bien installé ? Demanda-t-elle

-LINDSAY PEUT TU ARRETER DE POSER DES QUESTIONS ! LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE ! Explosa Jay méchamment

Erin resta interdit quelques instants avant de baisser la tête et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle fit la vaisselle avant de nettoyer le plan de travail sans rien dire. Elle ramassa ensuite les jouets de Lou qui traine un peu partout dans la maison avant d'aller ranger dans la chambre de la petite. Elle dort encore chez son oncle Justin. Elle plia les vêtements dans la buanderie lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd venant du salon. Elle lâcha les tee-shirts qu'elle tenait et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Jay était inanimé par terre, des débris de verre près de lui.

-Jay !

Elle appela une ambulance avant d'aller prendre des glaçons pour les poser sur la tête de Jay.

-Tiens bon s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas te prendre.

Elle caressa son torse comme si ça pouvait le stimuler à reprendre connaissance. L'ambulance ne tarda pas, et par la localisation du quartier, c'est l'ambulance de Brett et Shay qui arriva. Elles le mirent sur le brancard avant de l'emmener au Chicago Med.

Les médecins le prirent en charge mettant Erin de côté le temps de s'occuper de lui. Mouse qui était dans la chambre de Katsa et qui était allé se chercher un café la rejoignit.

-Erin tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui…Jay est rentré mais…il a perdu connaissance…

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas. Il m'a crié dessus de le laisser tout seul, je suis allée faire du ménage et après…après il était inconscient par terre.

-Hey, ça va aller. J'en suis sûr. Il est costaud.

-Comment va Katsa ? Demanda la jeune femme pour changer de sujet

-Elle va bien. Elle s'est assoupie.

Jay commença à reprendre ses esprits, et se réalisa qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il tourna la tête sur la droite, sûr de trouver Erin en train d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Mais il est seul dans sa chambre, elle n'est pas là. Erin avait préféré attendre dans le couloir après avoir discuté avec Mouse, de peur d'encore le mettre en colère.

-Il est réveillé. Déclara le docteur Rhodes

-Il va bien ? Demanda Erin

-On lui a fait des scans. L'hématome ne sait pas résorbé, pour faire simple l'hématome était dans la zone des émotions.

-Donc ça explique la crise de colère de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs il se sent coupable. La douleur a été tel qu'il en a fait un malaise, mais je dois dire qu'heureusement que vous avez été insistante envers lui sinon ça ne se serait pas produit et il en serait mort. On ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Vous pouvez aller le voir.

-Merci docteur.

Will avait été voir son frère et lui avait fait le topo de la situation, et il se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir hurlé sur Erin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, la boule au ventre elle entra dans la chambre de son fiancée. Il lui sourit en la voyant entrer, et prudemment se lever pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.

-Jay tu devrais rester allongé.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas.

-Je sais le docteur Rhodes m'a expliqué. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de la cafétéria ? Proposa Erin

-Je veux bien un hamburger et un truc à boire mon cœur.

La jeune femme sourit du surnom qu'il lui a donné. Jay allait devoir passer deux jours en observation par mesure de sécurité. Will avait pensé à le mettre dans la même chambre de Katsa.

Voight en voyant Erin face à l'état de Jay, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il y a quelque chose de spéciale entre eux deux. Il est intentionné avec elle, il prend soin d'elle et la protège. Il doit se faire pardonner.

Layla jouait à la balle rebondissante mais elle atterrit dans un vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux par terre. Prise de panique elle s'enfuit se cacher dans un de ses placards. Jeff arriva de la terrasse qu'ils ont, il chercha des yeux Layla mais ne la vit pas.

-Layla ? Appela-t-il

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, il nettoya le verre brisé. Malgré tous ses efforts Layla a encore peur, trop de traumatismes à surmonter. Il rejoignit la chambre de la petite, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être là.

-Layla ? Ma puce je sais que tu es là cachée. Ce n'est pas grave ce qui s'est passé dans le salon. Je ne suis pas fâché ça arrive tout le temps. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

Un bruit vînt du placard, il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir la petite Layla recroquevillée la tête sur les genoux.

-Ma puce

-Je suis désolée papa ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! S'il te plaît ne me frappe pas !

Le cœur du jeune médecin se serra, il pensait que c'était enfin derrière eux.

-Je ne vais rien te faire.

-Promis ?

-Promis princesse.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père nouant ses petits bras autour du cou de son père. Il la souleva et la serra d'avantage contre lui, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même faisant rire la petite.

-On va faire des courses ?

-On pourra prendre des kinders ?

-D'accord, mais il faut que tu ailles mettre tes chaussures d'abord.

Il regarda rapidement sur internet quel moyen il y aurait pour aider Layla, qu'elle mette ses traumatismes derrière elle. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle voit un psy. Certains parlent de l'utilisation d'un animal pour l'aider à dépasser ses peurs.

Jeff la rhabilla, il lui offrit même un parfum qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder. Ils mangèrent une énorme glace avant d'aller acheter à manger. En rentrant ils se changèrent pour aller dans la piscine, Layla se sent bien dans la piscine, elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant avec Liza ou les hommes qui la surveillaient. Les seules fois où elle avait une « « piscine » » c'est quand Liza la plongeait de force plusieurs minutes sous l'eau.

Mouse qui les observait finit par les rejoindre, il avait hâte que son bébé soit nait pour qu'il puisse faire ça avec sa fille ou son fils.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda l'informaticien des Renseignements

-Vas-y viens. Comment va Katsa ?

-Elle va bien, le bébé était agité aujourd'hui.

Mouse attrapa Layla pour la mettre sur ses épaules et faire le requin qui attaque son père.

-Tu commences à avoir froid Layla, va enfiler un peignoir mon cœur. Lança Jeff

Mouse aida la petite à monter le rebord de la piscine.

-Hey, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Lança Jeff

-Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais savoir si Katsa pourrait donner des cours particuliers à Layla ? Elle n'est pas prête à aller à l'école mais elle a envie d'apprendre. Elle a encore peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je me dis que peut-être si elle prend des cours ça lui donnera d'avantage confiance en soi. Qu'elle aura moins peur.

-Je demanderai à Kat' mais je ne pense pas que ça la dérange. Elle sait lire et écrire ?

-Non, je lui lis des histoires, elle a une bonne mémoire, mais ne sait pas lire.

-Je vais lui en parler demain ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Prêt à être papa ?

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, avec ce que j'ai vu en Afghanistan, je ne pensais pas réussir à remonter la pente. Avoir un boulot stable, important en plus, avoir une relation stable et construire une famille.

-Tu l'as bien mérité.

-Les héros de l'ombre et oublié. Lança Mouse

-L'armée devrait avoir un programme d'aide et de soutien aux soldats qui rentrent et qui sont dans le besoin. Les aider… Tu viens manger avec nous ? Proposa le médecin

Ils montèrent dans le loft, Mouse proposa à Layla de l'aider à mettre la table avec lui et se laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui donnait des ordres.

Voight après s'être occupé de deux trois trucs, avait décidé de passer au Chicago Med voir comment aller Jay. Il fut surprit de ne pas voir Erin près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme endormie dans le lit à côté de celui de Jay.

-Elle dort. Que faites-vous ici ? Lança Jay

-Je suis passé te voir.

-Vous m'avez vu.

-Jay, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurai pas dû forcer Erin à rompre avec toi. J'ai eu peur qu'elle est le cœur brisé par la suite. J'ai mal agit.

-C'est un peu tard pour ça.

-En la voyant tout à l'heure quand tu as été amené qui m'a fait réaliser que tu étais plus qu'important à ses yeux.

-Vous venez ici pour vous excusez parce que vous voulez rencontrer votre petite-fille ? Parce qu'Erin vous a tourner le dos, que Justin vit sa vie de son propre côté et n'a plus besoin de vous. Vous vous dites qu'il ne vous reste plus que vos petits-enfants mais à nouveau votre fils n'habite pas à Chicago. Mais vous avez une petite-fille qui habite ici et que vous n'avez jamais vue, parce que vous avez décidé de vous mettre dans la relation de ses parents.

-Je voudrais m'excuser. On a bouclé l'affaire, les suspects ont été arrêtés. Pour soulager un peu ton unité, et que tu puisses avoir le repos que tu veux et qu'Erin soit d'avantage présente on a pris une partie de vos affaires.

-Merci.

-L'unité n'est plus pareille sans vous. Vous étiez les deux meilleurs éléments.

-C'est quelque chose que je répéterais à Antonio.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis que je me suis fait avoir lors d'une mission menée avec les Renseignements. Erin a été extrêmement inquiet, elle ne m'a pas lâché pendant des semaines. Je filais réveiller la puce, on doit aller faire des courses aujourd'hui. On va fêter les trois ans de Lou, on a invité tout le monde même Voight bien qu'Erin soit plus que réticente, mais il tente de faire des efforts, mais Ruzzek n'a pas été invité, il a craché sur le dos d'Erin pendant sa mission sous couverture. Même Katsa pourra participer, je vais aller la prendre à l'hôpital, ça va lui faire du bien de sortir un peu. Elle devient folle dans sa chambre d'hôpital, mais à trouver une occupation, Jeff Clarke lui a demandé si elle pouvait être la maîtresse de Layla. Ma sœur a forcément accepté et se plonge maintenant dans les bouquins pour le niveau de la petite, les bases à lui apprendre.

-Aller ma princesse on s'habille.

-Mon anniversaire !

-Oui c'est ton anniversaire mon cœur, et on va faire la fête !

-Et ou maman ?

-Elle est sous la douche. Et nous on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner d'accord ? Fis-je

Je l'installais sur son rehausseur et lui servit son bol de lait avec ses céréales. Erin finit par émerger, habillée d'un jean foncé et d'un chemisier, sa plaque et son holster à la ceinture.

-Je rentrerais vers 15h ça ira toi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mais oui ne t'en fait pas. Tu es sûre de ne pas rester ?

-Crowley est sur les nerfs, je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je sois dans ton unité sous tes ordres. Elle pense que tu me privilégie.

J'enlaçais sa taille et embrassa son cou.

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi Jay

Je fouillais dans ma poche pour en sortir une chaine à laquelle étaient attachées mes plaques militaires. Je lui mis autour du cou en profitant pour caresser sa joue du bout du doigt.

-Merci Jay. Souffla-t-elle

J'attrapais sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser.

-Ouh z'etes amoureux ! S'exclama Lou

-Et un jour ça sera toi ma crapule qui sera amoureuse ! Rigola Erin en la rejoignant.

-Attendons ses 18ans avant ! Plaisantais-je

-Papa poule !

-Mange un truc avant de partir ! Fis-je mimant de la gronder

-Je suis déjà en retard pour le District ! Je prendrai un truc au distributeur !

Je fis la vaisselle avant d'aller habiller Lou, j'embrassais son front après l'avoir accrocher dans son siège. On passa par le Chicago Med récupérer Katsa.

-Tu n'es pas un peu en avance ? Lança Will

-Non

-Déjà j'aurai pu la prendre en quittant l'hôpital mais en plus tu viens carrément du matin, ce n'est qu'à 17h !

-Il faut qu'elle sorte un peu ! Ca fait des semaines qu'elle est enfermée ici ! Et elle en a encore pour 4 mois ! Déclarais-je

-On va dire que je n'ai rien vu car il y a ma merveilleuse nièce ! Elle ne fait pas d'effort, s'hydrate bien, s'assoit dès qu'elle peut, pas plu de deux heures debout ! Préconisa le médecin

-Oui chef ! Lança Katsa en les rejoignant.

-J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Mima Will

-Tu gardes ma chambre au chaud ? Plaisanta-t-elle

-T'inquiètes pas à la fin de la soirée tu reviens ici !

Katsa fit une mine boudeuse avant d'attraper Lou et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse !

-Pourquoi t'as un gros ventre ? Demanda ma fille nous faisant tous rire sauf Kat'

-Marraine a un bébé dans son ventre. Expliquais-je essayant d'être sérieux.

On se rendit dans un supermarché faire des courses pour nourrir tout ce petit monde. Si j'oublie quelque chose Erin va me tuer sur place.

-Gâteau princesse ?

-Oui on va acheter un gâteau de princesse ! Fis-je en embrassant le front de Lou

-Non on va le faire nous même ! Déclara Katsa

-Tu connais le sexe du bébé ? Demandais-je pour faire la conversation pendant les courses.

-Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais te le dire ! Rigola-t-elle

-J'avais un espoir comme je suis ton grand frère préféré !

-Bah non ! Jeff va nous déposer Layla chez toi avant sa garde pour qu'on la garde. Comme ça j'aurai des élèves pour faire le gâteau pendant que je supervise ! Expliqua-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

On rentra à la maison, je pris les sacs pendant que Katsa donnait la maison à Lou pour rejoindre la maison.

-Je vais dresser la table, mettre les tréteaux. Tu veux décorer la pièce en attendant ? Lui proposais-je

-Oui, tu as une pompe pour les ballons ? Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de souffler pour les gonfler.

-Je vais te chercher ça. Lou tu es sage avec marraine d'accord ?

Je revins avec la petite Layla à mes côtés, Katsa et Lou avaient commencés à mettre les guirlandes au plafond.

-Hey Layla ! Tu viens nous aider ? Lança ma petite sœur

Le temps que je monte les tréteaux, les filles avaient décoré le bar commun de guirlandes, guirlandes lumineuses, ballons, confettis… Ainsi que le salon. J'entourais la taille de Kat' et embrassa ses cheveux en posant mes mains sur son ventre.

-C'est une contraction que j'ai senti ? Demandais-je

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'assister à la grossesse d'Erin.

-Oui, mais apparemment c'est normal. Je vais aller m'assoir un peu.

-Allez les filles on va faire le gâteau nous ! Lançais-je à l'adresse des deux filles.

Sous les ordres et conseils de ma sœur on fit la pâte et le dressa du gâteau, Katsa prenait soin d'expliquer à Layla, n'hésitant pas à l'aider pour qu'elle y arrive. J'ai su par Mouse que Jeff lui a demandé son aide pour s'occuper de la petite, lui faire surmonter ses peurs. Et que la meilleure solution c'était de lui redonner confiance en elle en l'instruisant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Erin, je la rejoignis dans l'entrée, quelque chose m'attira immédiatement, une marque sur sa mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fis-je

-C'est rien.

-Tu as un gros bleu sur la mâchoire Er.

-Un suspect a été récalcitrant. Mais ça va je te promets.

-Tiens mets un peu de glace dessus, je vais aller te chercher de la crème pour les coups. Je dois en avoir à la maison. Intervint Katsa en tendant une pochette de glace.

-Merci Kat', ça va toi ?

-Super je pète la forme. Layla, tu veux une mission ? Lança ma sœur

La fille de Jeff arriva en trottinant, du haut de ses 6ans elle a un air fragile qui donne envie de la cacher au monde entier pour la protéger.

-Tu veux bien aller dans ma maison, dans ma salle de bains à l'étage, dans l'armoire de gauche il y a un tube de crème blanc et violet. Tu veux bien aller me le chercher s'il te plaît ?

-D'accord

-Fait attention de ne pas te faire ma d'accord ? Si tu veux demain on commencera à apprendre.

La petite partie apparemment ravie

-Comment vas-tu faire ? Tu es alitée au Med

-Jeff travaille là-bas il pourra me la laisser. J'ai eu table, un fauteuil, de la place dans un lit. Et ça me fera du bien de descendre à la cafétéria qu'elle mange.

-Tête de mule. Rigolais-je

La petite revint avec le tube, j'en appliquais sur la mâchoire d'Erin avant qu'on aille continuer à tout préparer. Une heure plus tard tout le monde commença à arriver, les bras chargeaient de cadeaux pour Lou. Voight arriva dans les derniers accompagné d'Olinski, Erin ne vint même pas le saluer restant avec ma sœur et Shay.

-Vous avez invité les pompiers aussi, s'étonna Alvin

-Plus on est, plus on rit. Fis-je

-Papa et moi est un obe de pincesse ! S'exclama Lou

-Tu es très jolie ma puce, mais tu attends avant d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

-Maaine a dit que je pouvais celui la.

-Bah si marraine a dit on ne va pas la fâcher alors ! Rigolais-je

Olinski se baissa et tendit une peluche à Lou qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Lou qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? La rappelais-je à l'ordre

-Meci ! Lança-t-elle avant de faire un bisou à Al

-Joyeux anniversaire ma grande. Souffla-t-il

Lou observa quelques minutes Voight avant de repartir jouer près d'Erin. Elle nous regarda, ou plutôt regarda Voight avant d'échanger quelques paroles avec Katsa et de disparaître dans la cuisine. Vite suivit (façon de parler vu son état de femme enceinte) par ma sœur. Je compris direct qu'Erin ne voulait pas se retrouver seule histoire que Voight ne vienne pas lui parler.

-Elle a les yeux d'Erin. Lança Alvin en regardant Lou

-Elle a les yeux bleu, rigolais-je

-Oups.

-Elle a ma couleur d'œil mais le regard d'Erin, elle a le même petit grain de beauté sur la joue je trouve ça trop mignon. Fis-je

On retourna avec les autres, les enfants d'Hermann couraient partout, ils jouaient dans la cabane de jeux qu'on nous avions installé avec Mouse. Layla hésitait beaucoup à se joindre à eux même si Katsa intervenait souvent pour qu'elle y aille. Lou a été gâtée c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'aidais Erin à débarrasser la table, je retournais sur la terrasse lorsque j'aperçus Lou plus loin jouer beaucoup trop près de la piscine.

Et l'inévitable arriva, mais Voight qui était le plus proche enleva son éternel veste en cuir avant de plonger la rattraper.

-Lou ! S'écria Erin

Il la sortit de la piscine alors que tous d'un même mouvement nous en étions approché. Katsa arriva avec une grande serviette de bain et la mit autour de la puce alors qu'Erin la prenait dans ses bras. Jeff s'approcha pour l'examiner sous le regard de Will.

-Elle va bien, elle a eu de la chance. Fit le futur médecin.

Katsa tendit une serviette à Voight qui la remercia.

-Merci. Intervins-je en lui tendant une main.

On retourna tous à table, Lou assise sur les genoux de sa mère, à ma droite. Layla sur les genoux de son père. Mouse la main sur le ventre de Katsa en y dessinant des cercles. Shay assit sur les genoux de Severide. Lauren en train d'embêter Jon comme à son habitude. Le gâteau fut amené et la puce souffla sur ses trois bougies sous l'objectif de Burgess qui s'était proposé à immortaliser le moment. L'anniversaire finit tard dans la nuit.

-Je vais rentrer moi, Katsa tu viens ? Je te dépose au Med. Lança Will

-Je suis bien ici. Répondit notre sœur

-Kat', tu n'avais une autorisation de sortie que pour cet après-midi. Que tu as déjà enfreint ce matin avec Jay.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Ça sera mieux pour le bébé et moi. Mouse me déposera demain matin. Fit-elle en prenant le chemin de chez elle.

Mais dix minutes après le départ de Will, elle refit son apparition pour s'assoir avec nous sur les canapés de la terrasse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

En réalité je ne suis pas retournée à l'hôpital, malgré les réprobations de Will ou de Jeff. Mouse lui me demande d'être très prudente, et rentre toujours le midi pour qu'on mange ensemble. Voight lui laisse apparemment une heure de libre pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Faut dire que je ne bouge pas beaucoup non plus, juste sortir de ma, pardon, notre chambre, salle de bains, cuisine, salon et piscine. Bébé aime bien l'eau et ça soulage mon pauvre dos, mes jambes qui ont doublés de volume.

-Katsa, je me suis entraîné hier à recopier les lettres que tu m'avais faites ! Lança la petite Layla Clarke en entrant par la baie vitrée.

-Tu me montres ça ? Et on va refaire un peu de lecture syllabique aussi.

-Hier une amie de papa qui est docteur aussi a dit que ce n'était pas bien d'apprendre avec les syllabes mais les mots.

-Et ben elle a tords car apprendre par cœur des mots ne t'aidera pas à lire toute seule. Alors qu'en sachant lire les syllabes tu arriveras plus facilement à déchiffrer.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire avant de s'installer à table, je lui ouvris la page d'un livre.

-Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Il fait chaud

-Oui

-J'ai fait de la limonade citron-framboise, tu en veux ?

-Oui s'il te plaît.

Pendant qu'elle lisait, je nous servais à boire et corrigeai son cahier.

-C'est bien, tu n'as plus qu'à t'exercer tous les jours mais tu as compris. On continuera tout de même ensemble, avec cette chaleur on serait bien dans la piscine. On va faire un cours de natation ?

On passa deux heures dans l'eau avant de retourner dans la maison fraîche et de manger une glace. J'en suis à 5 mois et demi et on ne connait pas le sexe du bébé et on n'a rien préparé.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Mouse

-Salut toi, soufflais-je en l'embrassant

Il embrassa les cheveux de Layla avant de poser ses mains sur mon ventre.

-Et comment va notre bébé ?

-Bien, il a donné des coups quand on était dans l'eau.

-Ah cours de natation ce matin ? Demanda Mouse en regardant Layla

-Oui, mais j'ai lu aussi !

-Je vais m'allonger un peu. Fis-je en montant

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Mouse

-Mais oui ne t'en fait pas. Appel moi quand ça sera prêt à manger. Souriais-je

Je filais m'allonger dans mon lit et suréleva mes jambes. Cet après-midi nous avons un rendez-vous pour connaître le sexe du bébé. Et Mouse tenait à cœur à ce que nous allions faire les magasins pour commencer à acheter des affaires pour le bébé. J'attrapais la petite boîte que je cache sous ma moitié de lit et la regarda longuement. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite en besogne mais Mouse est… lui quoi. Tellement authentique. Tu n'en trouveras jamais deux comme ça. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre avant que la petite bouille de Layla n'apparaisse.

-C'est prêt en bas, Mouse veut savoir si tu veux qu'il t'apporte un plateau ?

-Non j'arrive, merci ma grande. Cet après-midi c'est une classe un peu particulière qu'on va faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous pour le bébé et après on va aller acheter des affaires pour lui. Tu pourras nous aider à choisir.

On descendit manger, Mouse nous avait fait des carottes râpées en entrée, suivit d'une salade de riz. Alors qu'il se levait pour débarrassé la table et amener le dessert, je posais la petite boite à sa place.

-Kat', qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il

-Un cadeau pour mon chéri. Fis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Il ouvrit avant d'en sortir la bague en acier avec une petite chaîne métallique au centre. Je l'embrassais avant qu'on ne grimpe en voiture, Layla comptait sur ses doigts comme je lui avais appris à le faire. Nathalie nous attendait lorsqu'on arriva, j'eus même le droit au regard pas content de Will. Je lui tirais la langue avant de suivre la jeune femme. Layla était allé rejoindre son père qui avait pris une pause. J'enlevais mon haut avant de m'allonger sur le siège et qu'elle ne m'applique le gel.

-Tout simple normal, toujours ce petit retard de croissance mais sinon votre bébé est en bonne santé. Là c'est sa petite main, on peut voir les cinq doigts tous bien formé. Vous voulez savoir le sexe ? Demanda le docteur Manning

J'échangeais un regard avec Mouse avant d'approuver.

-C'est une fille, vous aurez une jolie petite fille.

Mouse se pencha vers moi avant de m'embrasser, je lui rendis avant de regarder l'écran. Le bébé bouge et je peux le ressentir mais c'est marrant de pouvoir le voir en même temps. On récupéra Layla avant d'aller dans une grande surface spécialisé pour la grossesse et les affaires de puériculture.

On dénicha une poussette avec trois sièges intégré, le cosy pour la naissance qu'on pourra mettre dans la voiture, une grande nacelle et la poussette quand elle sera plus grande. Et tous ont une protection qu'on pourra installer en plus de la couverture pour la garder à l'abri du vent, de la pluie, de la neige…

-On a un sac de maternité avec. Fit Mouse

-Bien pratique comme ça, on pourra mettre tout l'attirail dedans.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Layla

-C'est un petit siège pour mettre le bébé avec un mobile pour qu'il joue. Fis-je

Un vendeur mit les deux articles dans notre chariot avant de s'excuser devant répondre au téléphone de la caisse. Mouse se promena dans les rayons pour habits, on aurait dit à gamin au moment de Noël. J'attrapais sa main et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Regarde cette petite robe grise avec les paillettes. Elle sera magnifique dedans. Lança-t-il

Il n'attendit même pas mon avis pour la mettre dans le chariot, on prit plusieurs paires de pyjamas d'un mois et de trois mois. Le bébé à un retard de croissance alors autant prévoir les deux tailles.

-Hey Erin ! Fis-je en tombant sur elle dans un rayon

-Katsa ! Toujours pas retournée au Med à ce que je vois.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et je pense même à quitter mon job. Confiais-je

-Sérieusement ?! Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, donner des cours à domicile, du soutien… Ils vont ouvrir un foyer d'aide pour les jeunes, je pourrais y donner des cours.

-Mouse en pense quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de ce projet, il est en mode papa poule.

-Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Kat', des biberons comme ça c'est bon ? Demanda Layla en tendant des biberons violets.

-Oui, on prendra des tétines premier âge aussi.

-Je peux essayer de les trouver toute seule ?

-D'accord ma grande. Fis-je

-Donc une fille ? Lança Erin

-Oui, ne dit rien à Jay on comptait vous inviter dans la semaine pour vous l'annoncer.

-Secret bien gardé ne t'en fait pas, je te dois bien ça.

-Et toi tu fais quoi ici ? Demandais-je

-Je suis venue acheter des petits pots et des biscuits pour Lou.

Je pris quelques tétines pour biberon supplémentaires et des couches avant de rejoindre Mouse. Il avait choisis différentes tétines avec des paillettes dessus et de différentes couleurs. On acheta également un berceau dans les tons gris.

 **PDV Externe**

Un mois et demi s'est écoulé tranquillement, les Renseignements travaillent leurs enquêtes de leurs côtés, l'unité de Jay du sien. Le téléphone de Mouse se mit à sonner, numéro de l'hôpital.

«Allô ?

-Mouse, c'est April tu dois venir vite, elle a perdu les eaux.

-Quoi ? J'arrive ! »

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement mais il n'y fit pas attention, il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Voight.

-Sergent, je…il faut…

-Vas-y Mouse. Déclara-t-il simplement.

Voight était au courant de la grossesse à risque de la jeune femme. Mouse arriva à temps pour entrer dans la salle d'accouchement. Et au bout d'une demie heure la petite Kenoa était née, très prématurément. Maggie qui l'a fait naître l'emmena immédiatement en couveuse et la brancher. Notamment la mettre sous respirateur pour l'aider, pendant qu'un pédiatre et médecin l'examinent.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Katsa ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, elle est assez développée pour avoir des chances de survivre.

-Mais elle souffrira.

-On ne laissera pas ça arriver. Fit April

Jeff entra dans la chambre, il devait remplir des papiers pour l'hôpital.

-Hey, tu te sens assez en forme pour répondre à quelques questions ? C'est des formalités pour l'hôpital.

-Vas-y pose.

-Comment s'appelle la petite ? Demanda l'interne

-Kenoa Sara Erin Katsa Halstead-Gurwitch.

-Parents bon ça simple. Euh le prénom de Mouse ?

-Craig, rigola Katsa

-Vos dates de naissance

-6 Mars pour moi et 13 Août pour Mouse.

-Ok et la petite le 11 Septembre.

Ils firent la section des allergies, les problèmes de santé des parents… Entre temps Jay et Erin étaient arrivés à l'hôpital pour les voir. Jay étreignit sa petite sœur dans ses bras

-Comment tu te sens toi ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça va.

-Où est Mouse ? Demanda Erin

-Il a suivis la petite.

-Il t'a laissé ?!

-Non je lui ai dit d'y aller. Elle est en couveuse.

Will arriva avec un fauteuil roulant, et aida Katsa à s'y installer.

-Je t'emmène voir ta fille. Lança-t-il

Tous les quatre arrivèrent près de la couveuse de la petite, Mouse tenait la petite main de sa fille les larmes aux yeux. Jay posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Félicitation. Lui souffla-t-il

-Elle est si mignonne…

Katsa s'était rapproché pour mieux voir sa fille, et à son tour elle tînt la main de la petite.

-On vous présente la petite Kenoa. Fit Mouse

-Kenoa c'est jolie. Fit Erin

-On aimerait que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine.

Le couple accepta ému, tous se réunir près de la couveuse voir la petite qui se bat pour sa vie. Ils restèrent un long moment à observer la petite puce.

-Elle a souris ! S'exclama Erin

-Elle entend ce qu'on lui dit. Intervint Maggie.

-Maggie, c'est les sages-femmes qui vont s'occuper d'elle ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui, tu pourras t'en occuper toi-même quand elle sera un peu plus forte.

-J'aimerai que ça soit toi qui t'occupe de Kenoa. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Merci Katsa.

Jay et Erin finirent par rentrer chez eux retrouver leur fille, Mouse ramena Katsa dans sa chambre.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Craig

-Une salade.

-Hey, elle ira bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mademoiselle était trop pressée de nous voir. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Deux semaines que Katsa a accouché de la petite Kenoa, ma sœur a pu rentrer chez elle mais pas la puce qui est une très grande prématuré. L'enquête sur laquelle nous travaillons touchait bientôt à sa fin, pour notre plus grand soulagement.

-Jay, je peux te parler ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lou va bien ? Demandais-je

-Oui oui la puce va bien. En fait je voulais te parler de ce que Katsa m'a dit.

-Je t'écoute. Fis-je en croisant les bras.

-Katsa m'a dit ce que ton père t'a fait subir. Qu'il te battait… Jay…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Criais-je en quittant le bureau.

Je sortis du District et partis marcher en ville pour me calmer et oublier les souvenirs qui resurgissent avec force. Pourquoi Katsa lui a confié sur notre enfance ? Connait-elle le passé d'Erin ?

Je me sentis subitement égoïste, Erin m'a tout confier ou en grande partie sur son passé et moi je lui cache, et lui hurle dessus quand elle évoque le mien.

Je retournais au District dans l'intention de m'excuser auprès d'Erin mais elle était apparemment rentrée à la maison. Sa voiture est là, j'entre dans la maison mais remarqua immédiatement le silence inhabituel de la maison. J'entrai dans le salon pour trouver un petit papier sur la table.

« Jay, je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus faire ça. J'espérais que les choses soient différentes. Je suis tellement désolée. Je t'aime tellement. Erin. »

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser, et relut trois quatre fois le mot d'adieu. Je filais dans la cuisine prendre un grand verre d'eau, la baie vitrée est ouverte mais je ne fais pas attention. Un verre est brisé par terre, l'a-t-elle brisée de colère ? Probable. Quelque chose brille sur la terrasse dans un coin. La plaque d'Erin. Ça s'est plus bizarre, même en colère contre moi elle n'aurait pas laissé ça ici et surtout dehors sur la terrasse. Et sa voiture est là ! Je toquais à la porte de chez ma sœur, mais personne ne vînt m'ouvrir. C'est Jeff qui arriva au bout de cinq minutes.

-Salut. Katsa et Mouse sont à la maternité voir la petite Kenoa.

-Oh oui, j'aurai dû y penser.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Tu aurais vu Erin ?

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Si tu la vois, tu peux m'appeler ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr.

Je retournais au boulot, Samuel a du nouveau sur l'enquête, on va pouvoir boucler l'affaire. Je me permis tout de même d'appeler Mouse, un mauvais pressentiment me tenant les tripes. Je lui demandais de localiser le téléphone d'Erin une fois qu'il aurait du temps.

-Erin n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Lauren

-Non, allons arrêter notre coupable. Fis-je

On descendit s'équiper, mon regard traîna longuement le gilet d'Erin. Mon portable vibra, j'espérais sincèrement un message de la part d'Erin, mais c'était mon meilleur amie :

« Aucun signal de son téléphone. Il est éteint. Impossible de rallumer. J'émets un avis pour la repérer sur les caméras de surveillance des aéroports, ports… On saura si elle quitte le pays. »

« Merci mon pote. Comment va ta fille ? »

« Bien, elle a pris 0,020 grammes. Tout va bien avec Erin ? »

« On s'est légèrement disputé, enfin je lui ai criais dessus. Et depuis je ne la trouve plus. »

« Rien chez toi ? »

« Sa voiture est là, il y avait un verre brisé dans la cuisine, la baie vitrée entrouverte, et sa plaque coincée dans un coin de la terrasse. »

« Bizarre quand même, la plaque et la voiture. Pas d'autre trace de lutte ? »

« Non rien. Je dois y aller, arrestation de coupable. N'en parle pas à Voight. »

« Ok. »

L'arrestation se fit avec plus ou moins de douceur, mais on a notre gars vivant, pour une fois. Une fois de retour au District toujours aucune trace d'Erin et de la paperasse à faire.

-Sergent.

Je relevais la tête vers Platt, toujours son regard très aimable envers moi.

-Lindsay n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, vous vouliez me voir ? Fis-je

-Oui, ça vient de la tour d'ivoire, ils ont reçu un fax de la police française. John Kieffer, est suspectait d'enlevé des jeunes filles et femmes afin de les séquestrer pendant des années, leur faisant subir de nombreux sévices. Ils n'ont pas pu le coincer, pas assez de preuves lourdes pour l'envoyer en prison.

-Et les victimes qu'il a faites là-bas ?

-Toutes…décédées. Il aurait réussi apparemment à entrer sur notre territoire et serait peut-être dans l'Etat.

-D'accord, on va ouvrir l'œil de chaque plainte, disparition. Déclarais-je

 _Chaque_ disparition, Erin a disparu, devrais-je le signaler tout de suite ? Est-elle vraiment disparu ou est-elle seulement partit sur un coup de tête et reviendra à la fin de la journée ou demain ?

-On a un profil de ses victimes ? Demandais-je

-Non, elles sont toutes différentes. Un souci ?

-Euh je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'aille chercher ma fille.

J'attrapais mes clés, ma veste et fila à la crèche. Je devais prendre Lou avec Erin normalement mais ce soir je le ferai seul. J'embrassais le front de ma fille en la prenant dans mes bras avant d'envoyer un message à la section de police en France qui avait enquêté sur ce mec, pour leur demander de me faxer le dossier à la maison.

-On va aller voir marraine et ta cousine. Soufflais-je

-Oui !

-Mais elle est toute petite, elle a des oreilles minuscules alors il ne faut pas crier.

-Pomis papa.

-C'est bien ma puce. Je t'aime.

Une fois au Chicago Med, je discutais un moment avec Will et Maggie. Nathalie coulait beaucoup de regard vers Jeff mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'y prêter attention.

-Bon je vais voir Katsa. Fis-je en attrapant Lou

Ma sœur était auprès de la petit Kenoa et lui tenait sa petite main. J'embrassais les cheveux de la sœur et m'assis à côté d'elle pendant que Lou se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir sa cousine.

-Est toute petite ! S'extasia Lou

-Et oui elle est toute petite, elle doit prendre beaucoup de force avant de pouvoir sortir de là-dedans. Expliquais-je

-Est plus dans ton vente ? Demanda-t-elle à Katsa en regardant son ventre

-Non, il n'y a plus personne dedans.

-Tout vide ?

-Oui si on veut. Rigola ma sœur.

Elle finit par se lever après avoir dit au revoir à Kenoa, on alla à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

-Bon lâche le morceau Jay.

-De quoi tu parles ? Fis-je

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Alors balance.

Je lui expliquais pour Erin, mon petit coup de gueule, sa « disparition », mon mauvais pressentiment…

-Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je suis désolée Jay…

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'aurai pas eu le courage de le faire.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à ça. Elle était peut-être énervée, elle a balancé le verre par terre, elle est sortie pour marcher se calmer dans la précipitation son badge s'est détaché et c'est coincé. Arrivée en ville elle a pris un taxi.

-J'espère que c'est aussi simple… Soufflais-je

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire les coins qu'elle fréquente ? Proposa Katsa

-Il faut que j'aille faire des courses, le frigo est vide.

-Je vais aller faire les coins qu'elle fréquente si tu veux.

-Tu les connais ? Demandais-je

-Plus ou moins.

-Tu peux faire les courses plutôt s'il te plait ? Demandais-je

-D'accord, aller viens avec moi demoiselle. Et toi fait attention à ma voiture !

Je la regardais s'éloigner en portant Lou. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écumer Chicago en espérant trouver Erin. Je commençais par Molly, notre bar, mais Gabby ne l'a pas vu.

-Eh Jay, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu tonton. Lança la jeune femme

-Oui, ma sœur a eu son bébé.

-Félicitation, un gars ou une fille ?

-Une petite fille Kenoa.

-L'accouchement s'est bien passé ?

-Il l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas accouché très prématurément.

-Aie, combien ? Demanda-t-elle

-Elle était à 6mois de grossesse.

-Mauvais signe, comment ça se présente pour l'instant ?

-Les médecins sont plutôt optimistes.

-S'il y a quelque chose qu'on puisse faire, n'hésites pas à nous le dire.

-Merci Gabby.

Je repris ma guette pour retrouver Erin, mais rien du tout. Et elle n'est apparemment pas rentrée à la maison. Mouse n'a aucune identification d'elle sur les caméras donc elle n'a pas tenté de quitter le pays. Et il n'y a aucun mouvement sur sa carte bancaire.

Je finis par monter les marches des Renseignements. Tout le monde est partit, et il n'y a aucun signe que quelqu'un est pris ma place ou celle d'Erin. Je toquais à la porte du bureau de Voight avant d'entrer.

-Jay, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ? Demanda le sergent

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Erin est introuvable.

Je lui expliquais la situation notre « altercation », son départ, son absence. Jamais elle ne serait pas allée chercher Lou même si elle est fâchée contre moi. La puce est tout à ses yeux.

-Mon père me battait et abusait de moi, jusqu'à ce que je parte pour l'armée. Ça a été pour moi ma seule échappatoire couplée à l'envie de servir mon pays. Il battait Katsa mais elle a été plus forte que moi et a réussis à se rebeller. Elle avait tellement de colère en elle, qu'elle se battait avec les garçons du lycée qui se moquer de moi, elle a dû refaire le portrait à un bon nombre de gars à l'école militaire qui avaient le malheur de la siffler.

-Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça Jay. Mais ça n'enlève rien à mes yeux du fait que tu es un excellent flic.

-Merci sergent.

-On va la retrouver, elle ne doit pas être partit bien loin. Si ça se trouve elle est allée voir Bunny et que sa « mère » la retient à chaque fois qu'elle veut rentrer.

-Peut-être. J'espère que vous avez raison.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin n'est pas rentré de la nuit, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je tentai de l'appeler mais toujours rien, directement sur sa messagerie. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lou qui dort encore avant de descendre faire mon café. Machinalement j'avais fait celui d'Erin. Quelqu'un toqua contre la baie vitrée, l'espoir au cœur j'allais ouvrir et aperçu Katsa.

-Salut, j'étais sûre que tu serais levé. Souffla-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

-Salut, ouais c'est généralement l'heure du petit déjeuner de Lou.

-Je t'ai fait des pancakes.

-Tu n'es pas à la maternité voir Kenoa ?

-Pas encore, j'y vais plus tard. Aucune nouvelle ?

-Non.

Je lui tendis la tasse que j'avais fait pour Erin. Cette fois-ci quelqu'un toqua à la porte, j'ouvris la porte à une vieille dame.

-Bonjour, désolée de vous embêter mais je voulais vous dire ce que j'ai vu hier après-midi. Expliqua-t-elle

-Entrez. Lança Katsa

-Vous êtes un beau jeune couple.

-Oh on n'est pas en couple. Intervins-je

-C'est mon frère madame. J'habite juste à côté, je suis venue lui apporter des pancakes pour lui et sa fille. Justifia ma sœur.

-Oh, c'est gentil de votre part.

-Vous voulez en goûter un ? Proposa Kat'

-Merci, j'habite le même quartier que vous. Hier après-midi je m'occupais de mes fleurs dans mon jardin parce que j'aime bien ce passe-temps ça m'occupe. Oooh vous avez servi dans l'armée ! Lança-t-elle en montrant le drapeau plié dans son cadre

-75ème régiment des Rangers, madame qu'avez-vous vu ? Lança ma sœur

-Oui, je coupais mes roses, quand une voiture est passée rapidement devant chez moi, je n'ai pas fait attention au début. Mais elle est repassée exactement 5 minutes plus tard, en roulant encore plus vite. Elle faisait un bruit horrible on l'entendait arriver de loin. Alors j'ai regardé. C'était un immense 4x4, mais à l'arrière on aurait dit l'arrière d'un corbillard, vous savez avec un caisson.

J'échangeais un regard avec Katsa

-On n'en voit pas par ici, c'est pour ça que ça m'a marqué. Je voulais vous le dire hier mais mes petits-enfants sont arrivés.

-Vous avez vu la plaque d'immatriculation ? Demanda Katsa

-Non, c'était bizarre et je n'étais pas assez proche. Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave, vous nous aidez beaucoup madame.

-Entre voisin il faut bien s'aider, et puis vous avez l'air bien sympathique. Ça change d'autres voisins que j'ai pu avoir.

-Merci madame Rose, on passera vous voir je vous le promets. Lança Katsa

-N'hésitez pas si vous voulez faire garder vos enfants, je suis âgée mais pas encore incapable.

-On y pensera mais pour ma part pour l'instant ma fille est une grande prématurée alors elle va rester un moment à l'hôpital.

Alors que Katsa discutait avec la voisine en la raccompagnant, je plongeais dans le dossier que Platt m'avait donné hier.

-Jay ? M'appela Kat'

-Le véhicule correspond. Murmurais-je.

-De quoi tu parles Jay ? Lança ma sœur en croisant les bras sur son ventre

-Le véhicule qu'a vu la voisine correspond au véhicule de John Kieffer.

-C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda-t-elle

-Un suspect dont la police française nous a mis en garde car il leur a échappé et se trouve maintenant ici.

Je lui tendis le dossier et me passais nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Rien n'a de sens. On est une maison très légèrement reculé des autres, mais il faut passer devant tous nos voisins pour entrer. Et il y a de grandes chances d'être vu, puisque la maison est divisée en trois. Comment ont-ils trouvé le timing parfait pour enlever Erin ? Parce que seules les personnes très proches savent qu'elle était hospitalisée pour sa grossesse. Ou il y a souvent Jeff et sa fille, ou moi et Erin… A moins qu'il nous est étudié un moment avant de passer à l'acte. Assez observé pour savoir quand part Mouse au travail, quand Katsa part à l'hôpital voir la puce, et quand elle revient avec Layla pour lui donner des cours. Et quand part Jeff pour sa garde à l'hôpital.

-Toujours aucun signal du téléphone d'Erin. J'ai essayé d'avoir sa dernière localisation GPS, mais c'était apparemment ici. Lança Mouse en entrant son ordinateur portable à la main

-Tiens est-ce que tu peux faire une recherche sur un type de voiture ? Demandais-je

-Pas de mon ordi, il me faut mes ordis du District mais Voight va se poser des questions.

-OK laisses tomber pour l'instant.

-Papa

Je me tournais vers le haut de l'escalier où se tient Lou encore toute endormie. Je montais deux à deux les marches pour la récupérer avant de redescendre. Elle noua ses petits bras autour de mon cou avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu as bien dormis ma puce ? Demandais-je

-Oui doudou est pu là !

-Tu trouves plus doudou ? J'irai le retrouver après d'accord ? Parce que papa est policier est qu'il retrouve toujours les gens disparus ! Fis-je

 _Sauf ta maman_. Pensais-je

Je fis chauffer son bol de lait avant de tartiner ses tranches de brioches de confiture à la framboise.

-Tu viens manger ma puce ? Fis-je

Mais elle ne lâcha pas mon cou pour autant. Je m'assis sur la chaise, la mettant bien sur mes genoux. Elle finit par manger sous le regard amusé et rêveur de Mouse.

-Bientôt tu feras ça avec Kenoa.

-J'ai hâte. Tu sais… Katsa est réticente. C'est moi qui la pousse à aller à la maternité tous les jours voir la petite. Elle a peur de trop s'attacher et que la petite ne survive pas.

-Elle a trop vécu la même chose.

-Mais là les médecins sont optimistes. Elle n'a qu'un retard de croissance. Elle prend un peu de poids tous les jours. Elle est vive… Elle bouge tout le temps.

-Elle a tes gênes en même temps ! Rigolais-je

Il resta pensif à nouveau, comme il le faisait souvent avant. Surtout quand il a intégré les Renseignements.

-Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que… j'ai réussi à bâtir quelque chose… Je veux dire, on a vécu le même truc ce jour-là. Et toi…toi tu as réussir à t'en relever et bâtir quelque chose. Moi…Moi je n'ai pas réussi, jusqu'à maintenant.

-J'ai eu une mauvaise période également. Sans Katsa je ne serais plus là. Je me serais suicidé. Fis-je

Ma sœur qui pourtant était en mission, était rentrée sans prévenir à Chicago. J'étais franchement au plus mal, pourquoi moi j'ai survécu et pas les autres ? J'allais passer à l'acte lorsque Katsa a claquait un grand coup la porte en l'ouvrant et m'a empêché de le faire. Quelque chose dans son regard m'avait brisé, je m'étais sentis coupable de l'abandonner comme ça. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et pas à ceux qui tient à moi. Je m'étais effondré en larmes dans ses bras et malgré tout elle était restée jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux.

-J'ai retrouvé le doudou disparu ! S'exclama Katsa en brandissant le doudou de Lou

-Doudou !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit jeune fille. Soufflais-je

-Merci marraine !

-De rien mon ange.

J'embrassais le front de Lou avant que Katsa ne me la vole pour aller lui donner son bain. Je me retrouvais seul dans ma cuisine, Mouse est partit se préparer pour aller au travail après être passé voir sa fille. Et j'allais devoir faire de même : déposer Lou à la crèche, pointer au District, diriger une unité en gardant la tête froide, faire mon rapport, lire leur rapport avant de les classer… Tout ça sans Erin, je n'en ai pas la force. Tout ce qui m'attire pour l'instant c'est cette bouteille de tequila dans le placard pour oublier un peu la peine de sa disparition.

Je n'aurai pas du élever la voix sur elle, j'aurai dû lui expliquer, j'aurai dû être honnête avec elle…

-Jay tu poses cette bouteille immédiatement ! Siffla Katsa en descendant l'escalier.

-Juste un…

-Pose ça. Répéta-t-elle

Elle m'arracha la bouteille des mains avant de la vider dans l'évier.

-Voilà, comme ça je serai sûre que tu ne sois pas tenté de nouveau. Jay, Erin a disparu mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'a reverra plus. On va la retrouver, tu vas aller au district tu vas avertir le sergent à l'accueil et lui dire d'ajouter une potentielle victime à ce mec, et tu vas aller parler au sergent Voight. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que son unité est la seule qui connait le mieux Chicago. Et toi de ton côté après lui avoir appris la disparition d'Erin et les éléments qu'on a, tu vas rejoindre ton unité et commencer à enquêter.

-Je n'ai pas la force de diriger cette unité. Soufflais-je

-Jay…

-Comment veux-tu que je dirige l'unité, que je sois leur exemple si je n'arrive même pas à résister à me saouler pour masquer la douleur de la disparition d'Erin ! Lançais-je

-Et ben retourne dans ton ancienne unité ! Tu disais que c'était une partie de ta famille ! Mais tu dois tenir bon pour la petite Lou. Elle a plus sa mère, elle ne va pas perdre également son père !

-Tu as raison, je suis égoïste.

Je me levais pour faire la vaisselle mais fut distancé par ma sœur qui m'envoya prendre une douche pour effacer ma tête horrible et me changer.

Je passais la tête dans l'embrasure de la chambre de Lou pour observer la puce jouer tranquillement.

-Papa joue ! Lança-t-elle en me voyant.

-Papa doit aller se laver et s'habiller, il va être en retard au boulot sinon. Soufflais-je en embrassant sa joue.

-Pue papa !

-Merci ma chérie ! Rigolais-je

Je filais sous la douche et je dois avouer que ça fit du bien à mes muscles endoloris. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop inquiet pour Erin.

J'embrassais la joue de ma sœur avant de mettre Lou dans son siège voiture pour la déposer à la crèche. Katsa avait proposé de la garder, mais elle donne des cours aujourd'hui, à la petite Layla, ainsi que d'autres élèves qui viennent pour les langues. Je ne voulais pas non plus la charger de la petite Lou.

-Je passerai la prendre ce soir, si j'ai un empêchement ma sœur Katsa ou mon frère Will viendra la prendre. Fis-je

-D'accord, on a une photo des deux pour être sûr de la confier à la bonne personne.

-Merci.

-Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air fatigué

-La nuit a été longue.

-Lou n'a pas dormie ? Demanda la responsable

-Si si, c'est autre chose. Une affaire sur laquelle je travaille.

Je lui souhaitais une bonne journée avec de me rendre au District. Je restais quelques minutes sur le parking a tentait de refouler mes larmes avant de me rendre à l'intérieur.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay venait de rentrer dans le District. Il se faufila dans l'agitation matinale jusqu'à l'accueil. Le sergent Platt, comme à son habitude dirigeait les patrouilleurs qui prenaient leur service, ferme et autoritaire. Son visage s'adoucie un peu à la vue de l'ancien Ranger qui dirigeait vers elle:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait Halstead?Demanda-t-elle

-Je viens pour que tu lances un avis de disparition, c'est en lien avec l'affaire Kieffer. Déclara le jeune sergent sans grand enthousiasme.

-Le nom de la victime? Demanda-t-elle tout en pianotant sur l'ordinateur ses lunettes au bout du nez.

-Lindsay, Erin Linsday... Répondit le jeune homme avant de se siriger vers l'étage des Renseignements. Platt enleva ses lunettes complètement désorienté. Avait-elle bien entendu? Mais la mine de Jay, sa démarche trainant et ses épaules voûté ne pouvait pas mentir. Après quelques secondes la policière se reprit et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. Le brouha se tue et tout les officiers se tournèrent vers elle:

-Pour vous les patrouilleurs, je vous demande d'être plus qu'attentif aujourd'hui, nous avons un Détective porter disparue, avant de partir vous viendrez prendre la photo du suspect et de la victime. Le premier qui aperçoit l'un des deux appelera directement le bureau des Renseignements, vous n'intervenez pas mais gardez le contact visuel. Est-ce bien clair?

-Oui sergent. Répondirent-ils tous en coeur avant que chacun reprennent son poste.

Platt finit de compléter l'avis de disparition et soupira avant de valider... Le Détective Lindsay est maintenant devenue la neuvième victime du violeur en série de renommé internationale: Kieffer. Après ça, Jay alla dans le bureau du Commandant Crowley,

-Chef avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne veux plus être à la tête de la crime.

-Pourquoi donc Halstead ?

-Je ne m'en sens plus la force. Jon sera un bon sergent, c'est à lui que je confie l'unité.

Sans un mot de plus et ne laissant pas le temps à Crowley de répondre, il monta à l'étage des Renseignements. Platt ayant suivi des yeux lui ouvrit la porte grillagée

-Hey Jay ! Tu viens enfin nous rendre visite ! Plaisanta Atwater

Le concerné répondit d'un geste vague avant de toquer à la porte du bureau de Voight.

-Jay.

-Sergent.

-Assis-toi

-J'ai laissé tomber mon job à la crim'. J'aimerai revenir aux Renseignements si vous acceptez.

-Tu as eu toujours ta place mais pourquoi ce changement subite ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est aussi la raison de ma venue ici. Erin a disparu. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que c'est John Kieffer qui est derrière tout ça.

-John Kieffer le mec dont Trudy nous a donné le dossier hier ?

-Oui.

-Expliques toi Jay.

-Hier, on s'est un peu accroché avec Erin, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Mais elle est rentrée à la maison pendant que moi je marchais près du District pour me calmer et refouler de mauvais souvenirs. Je suis rentré chez moi pour aller m'excuser, sa voiture était là, mais la maison était silencieuse. La baie vitrée était entrouverte et il y avait un verre cassé dans la cuisine. J'ai aussi trouvé un mot de sa part s'excusant. En sortant sur la terrasse j'ai trouvé sa plaque coincé entre des plantes. J'avais ce mauvais pressentiment, vous savez celui qui vous tient vraiment au ventre. J'ai commencé à écumer les lieux qu'elle fréquente, mais on devait aller chercher ensemble Lou à la crèche et jamais même si on se fâche elle oublierait la puce. Une voisine, une vieille dame est venue me voir ce matin, elle était dans son jardin quand elle a vu une voiture passée rapidement en direction de la maison. Elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention mais cinq minutes plus tard la voiture est repassée en roulant encore plus vite. Elle a noté qu'on l'entendait arriver de loin surtout dans notre quartier tranquille. Il s'agissait d'un 4x4 mais l'arrière du véhicule on aurait dit d'après elle, l'arrière d'un corbillard, une sorte de caisson.

-Elle a vu la plaque ?

-Non elle n'était pas assez proche et la plaque était bizarre d'après elle. Mais j'ai regardé le dossier de Kieffer, le véhicule correspond. Un gros 4x4 avec une espèce de caisson à l'arrière pour y mettre ses victimes.

Les deux hommes restèrent sans rien dire quelques minutes avant que Jay ne reprenne.

-Si c'est vrai, et que ce soit lui ou un autre dégénéré, il a dû nous observer pour savoir quand je rentrais à la maison en même temps qu'Erin, quand elle rentrait avant moi. Quand n'était pas là ma sœur et Mouse, ma sœur qui est souvent là depuis sa grossesse, personne ne savait qu'elle était hospitalisé, et savoir quand Jeff partait pour ses gardes. Et on habite un peu en recul dans le quartier, on est obligé de passer devant nos voisins pour venir chez nous.

-On va enquêter. Je vais contacter la police française qui a travaillé sur le dossier.

-Je les ai déjà contactés mais ils n'ont pas faxé comme je leur avais demandé.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Ils vont me le faxé. Transfère tes affaires et celles d'Erin ici, vous revenez dans cette unité.

Le jeune homme rapatria toutes les affaires ici, il posa le cadre avec une photo de lui tenant Lou dans ses bras Erin à côté d'eux et embrassant tous les deux les joues de la petite. Ainsi qu'une autre photo d'Erin et lui enlacés amoureusement après qu'il lui est demandé sa main.

Ruzzek profita que Jay aille dans les vestiaires pour regarder les photos, il n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis qu'ils ont quittés les Renseignements. Il n'avait jamais vu la petite Lou, ses coéquipiers ne lui montrant pas de photos jugeant que ça revenait à Jay et Erin.

-Tu ne veux pas des jumelles non plus ? Lança Antonio

-Je regardais juste.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Siffla Antonio

Jay qui avait assisté à la scène sourit avant de rejoindre son bureau.

-Bien, laissez tomber tout ce que vous faites nous avons une enquête prioritaire. Déclara Voight

Roman et Burgess arrivèrent à l'étage, Platt les avait envoyé à l'étage pour qu'ils donnent un coup de main aux Renseignements.

-Ah bien, Burgess Roman, je veux que vous assuriez de la protection.

-Bien sergent.

-Attendez deux minutes.

Il attrapa la photo de Kieffer avant de la coller sur le tableau en liège. Jay et Mouse échangèrent un regard.

-John Kieffer, est suspecté d'avoir enlevé, séquestré et torturé d'innocentes jeunes filles pendant plusieurs années. Mais la police française n'a jamais eu de preuves tangibles pour le coincer. On a été avertie hier qu'il se trouve sur notre sol, dans notre état et très probablement à Chicago.

-Pourquoi on enquête dessus ? On ne peut pas faire le boulot de la police française ! Lança Ruzzek qui ne comprenait pas.

Voight le dévisagea longuement près à le trucider sur place. Il attrapa la photo de Lindsay et l'accrocha également.

-Vous reconnaissez tous Lindsay. Elle a été enlevé hier après-midi chez elle. Lança-t-il

Tout le monde se figea.

-Il n'y avait personne chez nous, Lou était à la crèche, j'étais ici. Katsa, ma sœur, était à la maternité voir sa fille, Mouse travaillait, Jeff Clarke qui loue le studio était au Med avec la petite Layla. Expliqua Jay omettant de dire qu'il avait élevé la voix sur Erin

-Leur voisine, une dénommé Mme Rose a vu une voiture arrivait et repartir cinq minutes plus tard. Une espèce de 4x4 avec un caisson à l'arrière façon corbillard. Mouse…

-Je suis déjà dessus sergent. Lança l'informaticien.

-Dans le dossier c'est le genre de véhicule que Kieffer utilise. Fit Olinski en lisant le dossier.

-Je veux tout savoir sur ce mec, ses habitudes, son passé, tout exactement tout ! Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! C'est sa dernière cavale ! Il ne sait pas qui il vient de se mettre à dos. Roman et Burgess je veux que vous assurez la protection de la petite Lou.

-Non, Lou est dans une crèche super sécurisé. Mais s'il veut s'en prendre à moi ou faire plier Erin, il ne passera pas par Lou, trop surveiller mais à Katsa ou plutôt la petite Kenoa. Elle est totalement sans défense à la maternité, c'est une grande prématuré personne ne posera pas de question si elle vient à mourir s'il débranche… Expliqua Jay

-Très bien vous allez protéger la petite, personne ne s'approche d'elle hormis les médecins qu'on connait.

-Katsa a exigeait que ça soit Maggie qui s'occupe de Kenoa. Intervint Mouse

-Encore mieux alors personne n'entre à l'intérieur hormis les médecins qu'on connait, Maggie ou l'autre infirmière Sexton. Déclara Voight

-Bien monsieur. Lança Burgess

-J'ai demandé à être remplacé en bas, qu'est-ce je fais Hank ! S'exclama Platt

-Surveiller la crèche de la petite Lou.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ce mec ! Lança Voight

-Il a fait des études d'architecte avant de brusquement changer de voie et de devenir avocat pour son propre compte. Commença Antonio

-Il possédait une grosse fortune qu'il a liquidée dans des travaux. Sa maison en France a brûlé de fond en comble il n'y a strictement plus rien. Les gens aux alentours ont entendu une détonation, les pompiers n'ont rien pu faire. Fit Atwater

-Les victimes qu'il a faites ? Demanda Voight

-Ca va de 14 ans à 20 ans. Toutes différentes, l'une était blonde aux yeux bleus, l'autre roux œil vert, d'autres châtains… Aucun type précis. Lança Olinsky

-Il avait un lien avec les victimes ?

Jay était silencieux, il écouté ses collègues parlaient mais il tournait ses pensées vers Erin. Il espérait qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle tienne bon.

-Aucun lien, et elles venaient toutes de régions et familles différentes. Continua Antonio

-Mouse sort moi une carte de France.

L'informaticien accrocha la carte de France sur le tableau, il mit une punaise bleu sur la maison de Kieffer. Il mit des rouges sur les régions des victimes : Finistère, Bretagne Aisne, Picardie Haute-Savoie, Franche-Comté Vaucluse, Paca Gironde, Aquitaine Loiret, Centre.

-Ok donc aucun lien. Il les pousse dans un vieux van avant de partir en trombe. Mais la police n'a jamais retrouvé de van. Fit Olinski.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui avant tout ça ? Ses parents, sa famille ? Avant le début des disparitions ? Intervint Jay pour la première fois

-Mouse et les autres creusaient là-dessus. Jay tu viens avec moi on va interroger les gens de ton quartier, quelqu'un a forcément noté quelque chose d'étrange ! Lança Voight

Les deux hommes partirent ensemble enquêter essayer de trouver des indices, quelque chose qui prouve que c'est Kieffer. Quelque chose qui fait comprendre pourquoi Erin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? L'air est humide, froid. J'ai les mains menottées à de la tuyauterie, les chevilles serrés par un serflex, un collier relié à une chaine attachée à de la tuyauterie plus en hauteur. Le bâillon me coupe les lèvres.

-Alors ma princesse, tu croyais que tu m'échapperais longtemps ?

J'ai l'impression d'entendre de l'eau, où suis-je ? Jay a-t-il remarqué mon absence ou pense-t-il que je suis partie en colère ?

-C'est l'heure de mon cadeau, j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. Déclara-t-il en ouvrant son pantalon.

 **PDV Externe**

Il sourit face aux larmes d'Erin, il attrapa une cagoule contraignante contrôlant la respiration de la personne qui la porte. Il l'enfila à Erin sans aucune douceur, et réduisit considérablement la respiration de la jeune femme. Il attrapa une rosebud plug avant de forcer Erin à se lever. Il attrapa une cravache avant de la frapper avec. Lui rigolais, jubilais, elle pleurait tentant de ne pas paniquer à cause du masque. Il finit par la laisser là et remonter, il reviendrait la voir plus tard pour augmenter le débit de respiration.

-Bonjour ma princesse, remise d'hier ? Sourit-il

Il la força à s'agenouiller avant de lui attacher les mains dans le dos. Toujours le collier autour du cou. Il plaça une petite boule dans la bouche de la jeune femme et la fixa à l'arrière de sa tête. Kieffer attrapa une poignée de cheveux d'Erin avant de la couper, les mèches tombèrent une à une. Il s'amusa à torturer la poitrine Erin.

-Tu connais le bondage Lindsay ? C'est une sorte d'art maintenant, je vais t'apprendre. Sursurra-t-il.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je filais à la maternité voir la puce, deux semaines et trois jours qu'elle est née. Je pris les escaliers pour aller plus vite et atteint enfin l'étage. Je souriais intérieurement en voyant les deux patrouilleurs qui montent la garde devant la chambre de Kenoa. Maggie sortit de la pièce avec bizarrement un grand sourire.

-Maggie ? Fis-je

-Maman est prête à prendre bébé ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mais elle est trop petite. Soufflais-je

-Non, il n'y a pas de danger, tu peux la prendre un petit peu.

-Mouse aussi aimerait je pense. Fis-je

-Il pourra la prendre également. Je vais te la mettre sous ton vêtement, pour faire du corps à corps.

Elle ouvrit la couveuse et prit délicatement Kenoa dans ses mains avant de la poser tout aussi délicatement contre moi.

-Fais juste attention de ne pas tirer sur ses fils.

-Hey jolie cœur. Tu es coquine, tu ne voulais pas attendre encore dans le ventre de maman ? Soufflais-je en caressant doucement son crâne.

Un petit sourire étira son visage, je souris encore plus en l'observant. Je relevais la tête pour voir April nous filmer.

-J'ai envoyé la vidéo à Mouse. Fit-elle

-Merci. Je crois que mademoiselle a fait dans sa couche.

-Je vais te montrer comment faire. Lança Maggie en s'approchant.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde je me mis debout avant d'aller jusqu'à la table pour la changer. Sur les indications de Maggie j'enlevais la couche avant de la nettoyer et de lui remettre une couche toute propre en faisant attention à ses fils.

-Tu es toute propre ma puce.

-Et voilà un biberon tout chaud pour la demoiselle. Fit Maggie

Elle m'aida à bien calée la petite dans mon bras avant de me tendre le biberon fournie par la maternité. Kenoa téta tout en quelques minutes, j'essuyais doucement sa bouche.

-Tu peux la mettre contre toi pour l'aider à faire son rôt, si tu veux. Intervint Maggie

-Elle a pris un biberon un peu plus gros que celui de la dernière fois. Observa April.

-C'est bien si elle continue comme ça elle pourra sortir bientôt.

J'observais ma fille, elle est belle, magnifique. Je caressais doucement sa petite joue

-Papa et maman on tout préparé à la maison pour toi. Une grande maison qui n'attend que toi. Et papa a même installé un babyphone avec une caméra pour pouvoir te surveiller quand tu dors. Soufflais-je

-Elle aime bien ta voix, déclara Maggie.

Je continuais à parler à Kenoa en la berçant doucement.

-Je t'aime petit ange, il faut que tu te battes et que tu prennes des forces pour qu'on puisse te ramener avec nous.

-Madame Halstead, je suis le pédiatre qui suit votre fille. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous à propos de la petite.

-On ne peut pas le faire ici ? J'aimerai la garder. Fis-je

-Bien sûr. La petite Kenoa fait des petits progrès tous les jours, et c'est des petits miracles qu'on aime voir. Elle prend progressivement du poids ce qui est vraiment rassurant. Ses poumons se développe bien, elle respirera bientôt par elle-même. Mais on va la garder encore au moins un petit mois pour ses défenses immunitaires. Mais que vous vous occupiez d'elle et très bénéfique pour son développement et l'aide.

Je restais un long moment avec ma fille, Burgess s'approcha pour la voir mais ne la toucha pas ayant peur de lui transmettre des microbes.

 **PDV Externe**

Trois semaines que les Renseignements cherchent, enquêtent, aucun signe d'Erin ou de Kieffer. Mouse l'a repéré sur une caméra de surveillance à une station essence mais c'était tout. Jay ressemble à un zombie, il ne dort quasiment plus, et si Katsa n'était pas là pour lui faire à manger il aurait oublié.

-Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne quand même. Les victimes de Kieffer sont toutes jeunes, la plus âgée à 20 ans. Erin en a 34, pourquoi elle ? C'est un gros changement ! Fit Antonio

-Jay on va faire un tour ! Lança Voight

Ils se rendirent dans un bar miteux de l'autre côté de la ville. Voight fracassa la porte en entrant.

-Où est Erin ? Siffla-t-il

-Ma fille ? Oh sûrement avec son ami Kieffer, à ce qu'il paraît il est de retour en ville.

Les deux hommes restèrent incrédules.

-Erin et lui sont grands amis, elle est partie deux ans avec lui lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Continua Bunny.

Voilà le pourquoi il s'en était pris à Erin maintenant. Elle s'était échappée étant jeune après deux ans de captivité. Jay eu un haut le cœur en imaginant ce que Kieffer lui avait fait et été en train de lui faire.

-IL L'A SEQUESTREE ! Hurla Jay

Voight le retînt et l'entraîna dehors. Le jeune homme s'assit contre un mur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-On va la retrouver Jay.

-Lou m'a demandé il y a deux jours si Erin était morte, si c'était pour ça qu'elle ne revenait pas. Pleura le jeune homme.

Le téléphone de Voight se mit à sonner

-Mouse tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça a été dur car il s'est se dissimuler mais par le biais de différentes manières, bref, il a louait un bateau. Grâce au satellite j'ai pu trouver sa trace, il a été amarré trois semaines en pleine mer si on peut dire puisque c'est un lac. Mais depuis une semaine il est à quai mais à distance d'autres bateaux.

-L'adresse !

-Déjà sur votre téléphone. Retrouvez-la.

Mais une fois sur place, il y avait d'autres bateaux que Mouse n'avait pas vu. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir plus de surface avant que Kieffer ne les repère et mette les voiles avec Erin. Ce dernier sortit de son bateau après avoir pris son pied avec Erin, il aller faire quelques courses dans les commerces du coin avant de relever l'ancre de son yatch pour retourner au milieu du lac pour être sûre d'être tranquille avec Erin.

-J'ai Kieffer en visuel, il vient de sortir d'un yatch. Lâcha Jay dans son micro

-Attends les renforts Jay ! Fit Antonio

Mais il ne voulait pas attendre, tout ce qui comptait s'était retrouver Erin. Il entra dans le yatch, vide de toute présence. Il descendit directement dans les cales et son raisonnement fut le bon, dans le fond de la pièce humide enchaînée et bâillonnée se trouvait Erin dans un état tel qu'elle était au bord de l'inconscience.

-Er. Souffla Jay en s'agenouillant

Il lui enleva le bâillon qu'elle puisse respirer plus facilement, puis entreprit de détacher ses poignets et chevilles ainsi qu'enlever le collier.

-Tout va bien ma puce.

Il la prit comme une princesse, la tête de la jeune femme reposait doucement contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Jay…

-Ça va, tout va bien. Je suis là, je vais t'emmener en sécurité. Tu es en sécurité Erin. Il faut que tu restes avec moi Erin. Restes avec moi, tout va bien. Répéta-t-il

Ils quittèrent le bateau mais tombèrent nez à nez avec Kieffer sur le ponton. Jay resserra son emprise sur Erin, pas prêt de le laisser la toucher de nouveau. Le reste de l'unité était juste derrière lui, Antonio le plaqua au sol avant qu'Atwater ne lui mette les menottes.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Olinski

-Elle est mal au point.

-L'ambulance est là. Indiqua Voight

Aucun membre n'avait de mot pour décrire leurs mots face à l'état de Lindsay. Jay la posa délicatement sur le brancard mais la jeune femme noua ses bras autour du cou de son équipier.

-Jay…

-Tout va bien Er. Je suis là et je n'irai nulle part. Ils doivent t'examiner. Souffla le jeune homme en frottant son dos.

Brett et Jimmy emmenèrent les deux à l'hôpital qu'Erin soit prise en charge. Toute l'unité s'y rendit également, le docteur Manning qui s'en occupa leur fit état des plaies dû aux sévices qu'elle a subit. Elle eu à peine finit son monologue qu'Erin fit son apparition. Jay se précipita quasiment à ses côtés pour la soutenir et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Jay et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Tu devrais être au lit Erin. Intervint Voight

-Je veux assister à son interrogatoire. Souffla-t-elle

-Tu n'es pas en état.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il a fait ça à d'innocentes jeunes filles, à moi, pourquoi après temps d'année il s'en est reprit à moi ! Lança-t-elle

-Tu es sûre de pouvoir encaisser ? Souffla Jay en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Que si tu restes près de moi.

-Je serais là, toujours.

-Mais tu ne sors pas aujourd'hui on te garde en observation au moins deux jours. Intervint Will

-Pourquoi? Demanda Jay en fronçant les sourcils

-Tu as un foyer pulmonaire Erin.

-C'est à dire? Lança Ruzzek

-Une infection pulmonaire. C'est très contagieux, par précaution on va mettre Lou sous traitement préventif. Et par mesure de sécurité tu ne pourras pas t'approcher de la petite Kenoa, ses poumons et son système immunitaire est beaucoup trop faible. Je suis désolé.

-Je pourrais rester avec elle? Demanda Jay

-Oui. Elle en a besoin.

Jay enleva sa veste pour en couvrir les épaules d'Erin. Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux qu'il lui avait tondue. Jay l'entraîna doucement avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je suis affreuse. Pleura Erin

-Mais non, tu es toujours la plus belle à mes yeux.

-Mais regardes moi Jay! Je suis marquée! Les cicatrices ne partiront jamais aussi bien physiquement que mentalement! Regardes mes cheveux!

-Rien n'enlève ta beauté, tu es toujours la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu pourrais avoir une tête d'extraterrestre que je t'aimerai encore. Les marques partiront, et on surmontera ça ensemble, je ne te laisserai pas tomber Er. Tes cheveux repousseront ne t'en fait pas. Je t'aime Er.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay resta près d'Erin, elle s'était assoupie contre le torse de Jay. Il avait caressé doucement les épaules et le dos de la jeune femme. Il caressait les cheveux court et irrégulier de la jeune femme. Voight avait consentit à attendre deux jours pour interroger cette pourriture. Il avait voulu prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme mais l'avait trouvé endormie dans les bras de Jay. Et elle avait besoin de sommeil pour guérir de son infection pulmonaire. Elle se mit au tousser longuement, elle était trempé comme si elle sortait d'une douche ou d'une averse.

-Enlève la blouse, il ne faut pas que tu restes avec ça mouillé. Souffla Jay

Maggie l'avait forcé à porter un masque pour ne pas être contaminé. Il aida Erin à se changer, et la guida sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il l'aida à se laver les cheveux ce qui fit de nouveau pleurer la jeune femme. Il était désemparé comme l'aider ? Il lui murmura des mots doux avant d'attraper une grande serviette et de l'entourer dedans. April avait déposé de nouveaux vêtements à Erin et un plateau repas.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Murmura-t-elle

-Je sais ma puce mais tu dois manger pour tes antibiotiques.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle dans le lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle mangea un peu pour pouvoir avaler ses médicaments.

-J'aimerai bien voir la petite Kenoa, elle a dû changer en un mois.

-Tu es malade mais il y a une vitre qui donne sur la chambre, tu pourras la voir de loin.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça. Je ne supporterai pas les regards des gens.

Jay attrapa un beau foulard, et le noua joliment autour de la tête d'Erin pour couvrir ses cheveux.

-En attendant qu'ils repoussent assez pour les égaliser. Souffla Jay en embrassant le cou d'Erin

-Tu vas être malade à cause de moi.

-Je refuse de te laisser seule.

Il lui enfila un masque et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la maternité. Jay poussait la chaise roulante d'Erin jusqu'à la vitre de la chambre de la petite Kenoa. Katsa était en train de porter la petite dans les bras. Jay toqua doucement à la vitre pour attirer l'attention de sa sœur. Elle releva la tête en souriant et aperçu pour la première fois. Son sourire s'effaça quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de s'approcher de la vitre pour qu'Erin est une meilleure vue sur sa filleule.

-Elle mange bien et prend du poids. Fit Jay

-Elle est magnifique. Ils pourront la ramener quand ?

-Bientôt normalement.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Katsa n'aille changer la couche de la petite. Jay ramena Erin dans sa chambre.

-Jay, désolé de te déranger. Il y a un journaliste à l'accueil qui insiste pour poser des questions à Erin. Fit Will

Erin se raidit, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, Jay l'attira contre lui pour la réconforter.

-J'arrive. Ils ne t'approcheront pas.

-Je ne veux pas être catalogué.

-Tu ne le seras pas, on va prendre nos dispositifs pour qu'ils se tiennent à l'écart. Intervint Will

Jay sortit de la chambre suivit de son frère, il fut surprit de voir Voight dans la salle d'attente. Il lui expliqua qu'il attendait le réveil d'Erin pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils allèrent ensemble parler au journaliste, et Voight fidèle à lui-même le menaça pour qu'il laisse Erin en paix.

-Comme tu te sens Kiddo ? Demanda Voight en entrant

-Ça va. D'après Will mon infection se résorbe.

-Je t'ai ramené des affaires, et des foulards de Camille.

-Merci, qui garde Lou ? Demanda-t-elle

-Olive est venue avec le petit pour la garder pendant que Jay est avec toi.

-Kieffer ?

-Il attend dans une cellule et je crois qu'il commence à flipper qu'on l'est complétement oublié. Erin je sais que c'est douloureux mais il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'a fait quand tu étais jeune et maintenant.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Jay

Erin posa une main reconnaissante sur celle du jeune homme.

-Pas en détails, ça pourra attendre quand tu seras prête mais grosso modo. Fit Voight

-Il…il m'a…violé… et…et s'amusait…à…des jeux…du…du même genre…sans…sans mon…consentement… Bredouilla-t-elle

-Ca me suffit pour l'instant, j'ai un compte rendu à faire au commandant Crowley. Je lui dirai que tu étais trop bouleversée pour le faire et qu'elle devra attendre.

Il laissa le jeune couple seul avant de retourner au District.

Mouse prit à son tour sa fille dans les bras, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire le même jour que Katsa car il travaillait sur la disparition d'Erin.

-Salut mon bébé, tu as grandis dis donc. Tu seras bientôt plus grande que papa !

La petite sourit en entendant la voix de son père, il caressa le petit dos de la puce et la berça doucement. Il se mit à fredonner une berceuse sous le regard de Katsa.

-On dirait qu'elle aime bien ma voix.

-Ou alors elle se moque. Rigola la jeune femme

-Mme Halstead, Monsieur Gurwitch je suis le pédiatre qui suit votre fille. En un mois elle a fait d'immenses progrès pour une grande prématuré. Elle se nourrit bien, et respire par elle-même, ses poumons sont nickel depuis deux semaines. S'il ne se passe rien d'ici une semaine et demi elle pourra sortir, sa température est bonne, elle pèse 1 kilos 9, ce qui est très bon. Vous avez pu remarquer ce matin en arrivant qu'elle n'était plus dans une couveuse.

-Oui, on s'est demandé pourquoi. Fit Mouse

-Votre petit bout prend de la force.

-Et hum par rapport à mes problèmes, elle n'a rien ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà eu une grossesse à terme, et mon bébé a eu des complications cardiaques grave. Intervint Katsa

-Nous avons poussé les examens nous n'avons rien remarqué pour l'instant mais nous continueront à surveiller. Aussi pour ses débuts, je vous demanderai de ne pas la transporter dans un cosy, elle est encore fragile, privilégiez une nacelle. Et évitez les visites à la chaine, elle aura besoin de calme au début.

-Il faut éviter les sorties ? Demanda Mouse

\- Limitez-les du moins. Pas sortir tous les jours c'est tout. Mais évitez les lieux bondés, magasins, métros, bus…

Erin put enfin sortir après trois jours d'observation, son foyer pulmonaire s'était estompé, même si elle avait encore du traitement pour être sûre que ça ne revienne pas. Elle avait insisté auprès de Jay pour aller au District voir l'interrogatoire.

Le trajet se fit dans le calme, Jay une main réconfortante posé sur la jambe d'Erin. Les sanglots de cette dernière brisant le silence parfois sa captivité étant trop dur, l'ayant brisée. Jay gara la voiture sur le parking et l'attira contre lui pour la réconforter, lui murmurer des mots doux et rassurant à l'oreille.

Kieffer attendait dans la salle d'interrogation, un sourire narquois au visage. Jay accompagna Erin jusqu'à la petite salle qui lui permet d'assister à la scène sans être vu.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux assister à ça ? Demanda-t-il en caressant son dos

-Oui, je veux savoir. Souffla-t-elle

Il embrassa ses cheveux, ou plutôt le foulard, avant de rejoindre Voight dans la salle impassible. Ils fixèrent l'homme un long moment, de l'autre côté de la vitre Erin tremblait en le voyant. Le souvenir de toutes ses agressions lui revenant en tête avec force. Antonio posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. Il l'attira contre lui pour la réconforter.

-Votre amie là, c'est…hmmm quelque chose. Rigola Kieffer

Il observa Jay longuement

-Vous êtes son fiancé, j'ai bien joué avec votre copine. Hmmm j'ai pris mon pied, vous connaissez le bondage ? Je l'ai utilisé sur Erin, le Hog-Tie, elle ne pouvait plus du tout bougé, et pour pimenter le tout je lui ai mis un masque que j'ai bloqué avec une corde. Elle ne pouvait rien faire seulement pleurer. Hmmm je lui ai mis un monogant aussi lui bloquant totalement les bras et les épaules pendant que je jouais avec elle. J'ai joué à la suspendre aussi, hmmmm vous connaissez la cage de cuir ? C'est une cage avec des liens en cuir et ça se serre sous le poids… Elle n'a pas du tout aimé. Surtout quand je me suis mis par-dessus elle… Surtout qu'elle avait la cagoule contraignante pour que je contrôle sa respiration… Se délecta-t-il d'expliquer.

Jay bondit de sa chaise et l'attrapa pour le cou, l'empêchant de toucher le sol. Appuyant sur sa trachée pour lui bloquer la respiration. La fureur irradiant de ses yeux. Voight le tira en arrière mais rien à faire, le jeune homme est plus fort que lui, et surtout hors de lui face aux horreurs qu'a vécues Erin. Antonio se joignit à lui pour essayer de les séparer, mais Jay raffermit sa poigne sur Kieffer.

-Jay lâche le. Jay ! Fit Antonio

-Tu vas crever sale pourriture ! Siffla Jay

-Jay je t'en supplie arrêtes. Je veux justice… mais pas comme ça, je veux une vraie justice Jay, pour moi et pour… pour les autres victimes.

C'est la voix brisée d'Erin qui le fit lâcher, il se tourna pour voir sa fiancée en larmes les regardant.

-Hmmmm j'aurai dû aller plus fort que tu me supplies aussi. Sursurra Kieffer

Jay lui mit un coup de poing au visage qui le sonna, avant de rejoindre Erin et de l'attirer contre lui. Elle enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de Jay, il posa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête et de l'autre frotta son dos tendrement.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla-t-il

Il embrassa gentiment son cou, laissant une petite trainée tendre de bisous sur son cou. La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes. Il continua à frotter longuement son dos lui soufflent des mots doux pour la réconforter.

-Sortons de là. Souffla-t-il

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jay, il enlaça sa taille et la souleva. Ils allèrent dans la petite cuisine, Jay servit un verre d'eau à Erin. Elle tremblait encore, il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

-Tu crois que j'arriverai à oublier ? Souffla-t-elle

-Ça prendra du temps, mais tu arriveras à passer à autre chose. On n'a pas encore de locataire à LA, on peut prendre quelques jours de repos et aller là-bas.

-On a usé toutes nos vacances.

-On s'arrangera ne t'en fait pas. Rentrons, tu seras mieux à la maison.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Erin s'allongea directement sur le canapé. Le cœur de Jay se serra en la voyant comme ça, il attrapa un plaid et lui mit dessus. Il cuisina quelque chose à manger avant de le mettre sur la table basse avec un verre d'eau.

-Il faut que je retourne au District, je reviens vite. Souffla-t-il

-Hmmm

-Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas.

-Hmmm

-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Moi aussi.

Il retourna au District, mais Voight et Antonio avaient fini l'interrogatoire. Il attrapa le rapport qu'Antonio avait rédigé, Jay le lut les larmes aux yeux. C'était simplement horrible ce qu'Erin a vécu étant jeune et durant ce mois. Comment adolescente elle a réussi à remonter la pente de la sorte ?

-Détective Halstead ?

-Commandant Crowley ! Salua-t-il en se levant

-Comment va Lindsay ?

-C'est dur pour elle. Avoua-t-il

-Je me doute, j'ai lu le rapport. Elle va avoir besoin de temps, je vous demanderais de prendre quelques semaines de congé pour qu'elle se repose.

-Merci Commandant.

-Rentrez chez vous, prenez soin d'elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez lui. Erin n'était pas dans le canapé, il fit la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la chambre avant de la trouver dans la salle de bains. Elle s'observait dans le miroir observant ses cheveux court et irrégulier. Jay passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la colla contre lui en embrassant sa joue.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Jay

-Pâtes carbonara ?

-Je te fais ça. Sourit-il en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je descendis de l'étage en entendant la sonnette de la maison, Justin entra dans la maison avec Daniel et Lou.

-Papa !

-Salut ma princesse, comment tu vas ?

-Es battue Justin !

-Ah bon et bah ! Tu en as des muscles !

-Comment va Erin ? Demanda Justin

-Ça peut aller, elle reprend doucement des forces.

-Oui je vois le tas de vitamines et d'antibiotiques. Rigola le jeune homme

-Est où maman ? Demanda Lou

-Elle arrive ma puce, mais maman est fatiguée alors il faut être gentille avec elle d'accord ?

-Pomis !

-Er ? Appela Jay

-Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle

Il monta rapidement à l'étage, elle était en train de se batailler à mettre son foulard.

-Je n'arrive pas à le mettre correctement.

Il attrapa le foulard et le mit correctement avant de le fixer. Il essuya une larme qui dévalait la joue d'Erin avant de la prendre par la main et de descendre.

-Maman ! S'exclama Lou

-Ma puce !

Elle attrapa la petite dans ses bras avant de la faire tourner.

-T'aime maman

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Tu m'as manqué

-Toi aussi.

Elle embrassa la joue de Justin, ils allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse.

-Es belle maman avec le foulad

-Merci mon cœur. Tu es toute mignonne avec cette robe, c'est Olive qui te la mise ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Non est tonton.

Ils allèrent au bar sur la terrasse boire un verre, Erin se détendit peu à peu. Katsa fit son apparition au bar, elle salua tout le monde même si Erin avait un peu peur de la contaminer, mais Jeff la rassura sur le fait que c'était bon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda Jay

-C'est aussi notre bar, à moins qu'on dérange ? Fit Kat'

-Non ! L'écoute pas viens ! Intervint Erin contente de voir Katsa et Jeff.

La petite Layla arriva peu de temps après et joua avec Lou un peu plus loin.

-Il y a encore de la place pour nous ? Lança Mouse

Il portait la nacelle de la petite Kenoa, Erin bondit de son tabouret et après un regard à Jeff et Katsa qui donnèrent leur approbation elle se pencha au-dessus pour observer la petite. Mouse prit la petite à bras avant de se tourner vers Erin.

-Tu veux la prendre ? Proposa-t-il

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr.

Il lui mit la petite dans les bras avec toutes les précautions du monde faisant attention de la garder bien au chaud dans la couverture. Erin s'émerveilla devant le petit être dans ses bras

-Hey petite bébé, je suis contente d'enfin te revoir. Tu as fait peur à beaucoup de monde tu sais en arrivant vite.

Ils sourirent tous face à la scène, Katsa lui proposa même de donner le biberon à Kenoa. Au bout d'un moment Jay demanda à Katsa de venir avec lui, il attrapa la main d'Erin pour qu'elle les accompagne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Katsa

-Est-ce que tu pourrais dire si tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Jay en enlevant doucement le foulard d'Erin.

-Je pourrais faire quelque chose mais ils seraient vraiment très très court, avec le visage d'Erin il lui faut des cheveux longs. Vu ses cheveux ils pousseront vite, ils poussent souvent en plus très vite une fois qu'ils ont été coupé. Je pourrais faire un carré dans deux mois environ. En attendant tu peux soit continuer avec les foulards ou mettre une perruque en attendant qu'ils soient assez longs pour que je te fasse une coupe.

-Je préfère les foulards.

-Ils y en a des très beaux. Pour tes marques j'ai une super crème régénératrice que je peux te passer.

-Merci beaucoup Kat', ça me touche. Souffla Erin en la serrant dans ses bras.

-C'est normal pour la famille. Bon je vais aller coucher Kenoa à la maison.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Les deux filles partirent mettre la petite en pyjama, faire ses soins avant de la coucher. Les filles discutèrent un moment toutes les deux dans la bibliothèque avant que les hommes ne les rejoignent.

 **PDV de Mouse**

Je venais de coucher notre fille. Déjà une semaine qu'elle est à la maison. Katsa ne dort plus vraiment la nuit de peur qui lui arrive quelque chose. A vrai dire je m'inquiète pour elle parce qu'elle est exténuée. Lorsque j'arrive dans notre chambre elle est assise sur le lit a fixé la baby cam.

-Tu ne dors pas? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me répondit par un pauvre sourire. Je viens m'assoir à côté d'elle et l'attirais dans mes bras. Elle se blotti et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Tu devrais Kat', il ne va rien arriver cette nuit. Déclarais-je en allant me perdre dans ses yeux violets. Après quelques minutes plongé dans son regard je me détachais d'elle et l'embrassa avec délicatesse avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je reviens avec quelque une de ses huiles essentielles elle s'était allongée. Je m'assis près d'elle et, après avoir versé quelques gouttes d'huile dans mes mains, je commençais à la masser. Elle se détendit au fur et à mesure. Après quelques minutes, alors que je remettais en place une de ses mèches de cheveux, elle se retourna vers moi et caressa ma joue. Je lui souris et me pencha pour poser délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle me sourit et ferma les yeux tenant ma main enlacée dans la sienne. Avec l'huile qui me restait sur les mains je massais délicatement ses tempes et son visage avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Après avoir éteint la lumière je m'allongeais et c'est le plus naturellement possible qu'elle vint se blottir contre moi. Je l'encerclais des mes bras avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

Je fus réveillé par les pleurs de Kenoa, je lâchais doucement Katsa sans la réveiller avant d'aller donner le biberon à la puce.

-Aller ma puce on fait le rototo. Soufflais-je en la berçant

Je la berçais doucement en regardant par la baie vitrée, il est 3 :08 du matin. Je la remis au lit après avoir changé sa couche. J'observais Katsa dormir, elle est paisible, détendue. J'embrassais doucement son front avant de poser la tête sur l'oreiller. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurai fini avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

Kenoa réclama son biberon vers 7h, je me levais avant Katsa, elle a besoin de repos. J'ouvris un peu la baie vitrée pour aérer la maison et m'installa dans le salon.

-Bonjour Mouse

-Bonjour Layla, comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je à la petite fille

-Bien, j'ai entendu la baie vitrée s'ouvrir.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier ne t'inquiète pas.

-Est-ce que Katsa peut me faire apprendre des choses ? Demanda-t-elle

-Elle dort encore mon cœur, elle est fatiguée à cause du bébé. Mais tu veux donner le bain à Kenoa avec moi ? Proposais-je

Elle acquiesça avant de se pencher regarder la petite. On monta dans la salle de bains, j'aidais Layla à préparer la puce et la laver.

-Regardes tu peux mettre un peu d'eau dans ta main et verser doucement sur son ventre.

J'habillais la puce avant de la mettre dans son siège le temps de faire des crêpes avec Layla. Je lui fis faire un peu de lecture. Vers 10h Katsa émergea de la chambre, j'enlaçais sa taille et embrassa sa tempe.

-Ca va mon cœur ? Demandais-je

-Oui, sourit-elle

-On a fait des crêpes avec Layla.

-Où est Kenoa ? Demanda-t-elle

-Elle dort dans le siège, elle va bien t'inquiète pas. Viens manger. Soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

On déjeuna tous les trois

-Ton père est partit au travail ? Demanda ma chérie

-Non il dormait encore avec sa chérie, j'ai entendu la baie vitrée s'ouvrir je voulais venir vous voir.

-Sa nouvelle chérie ?! S'exclama Katsa

-Oui, elle travaille avec les pompiers mais elle est dans une ambulance.

-Brett ! Sourit Katsa

-Oui ! Elle est super gentille.

La petite rentra chez elle rejoindre son père, j'attrapais Katsa et la berça. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, on resta comme ça un moment. Je caressais son dos,

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Et si on partait en vacances ? Proposais-je

-Pour aller où ?

-Jay a proposé qu'on aille dans sa maison de Los Angeles avec lui.

-Tu peux prendre des vacances ?

-J'ai mon congé paternité. Expliquais-je

-Et on partirait quand ?

-Demain ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, j'enlaçais sa taille et l'embrassais.

-On va prendre un bain ? Proposais-je

-Avec le grand jet ? Sourit-elle

Je mis la puce dans son lit avant de rejoindre Katsa, elle caressa une cicatrice sur ma jambe pensive. J'ai eu cette marque lors de l'embuscade en Afghanistan qui a manqué de me coûter la vie. J'embrassais son épaule et remarque une cicatrice que je n'avais pas vue

-J'ai pris une balle. Souffla-t-elle

-Je ne savais pas.

-C'était lors d'un convoi au Mali, j'ai été immobilisé trois mois.

J'embrassais sa mâchoire avant de replacer ses longs cheveux. Elle s'assoupie contre moi sous le gros jet de la douche. Je caressais doucement ses bras et son ventre.

-On devrait sortir de là mon cœur.

-Hmmm

On se changea, j'attrapais Kenoa dans les bras avant d'aider Kat' à faire les valises.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On venait d'atterrir à Los Angeles, Mouse et Katsa sont venus avec nous mais ils n'ont pas eu la même rangée de siège. On leur a proposé de venir à la maison avec nous mais Katsa a décliné notre offre, voulant nous laisser de l'espace. La petite Kenoa a pleuré longuement dans l'avion, mon meilleur ami et ma sœur ont eu du mal à la calmer.

-Elle s'est endormie ? Demanda Erin en s'approchant du couple qui venait de récupérer leurs valises

-Non toujours pas, mais elle est calme. Fit Katsa

Elle est tendue, une cocotte minutes prête à exploser. J'embrassais sa tempe et regarda la petite dans ses bras.

-Allez rentrons à la maison. Fis-je

-J…

-Pas un mot, tu suis sans discuter. Déclarais-je

On loua deux voitures pour nos vacances et je dois dire que Mouse n'a pas lésiné sur la voiture. Il a loué une Range Rover blanche. On gagna la maison, elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, j'attrapais Lou qui s'était endormie et la porta jusqu'à la maison. Je la montais dans la chambre et l'allongea avant de lui mettre un plaid.

-Chouette la maison. Fit Mouse

-Disons que la vue est aussi sympa, Katsa va bien ? Demandais-je

-Elle est fatiguée mais ça va ne t'en fait pas.

-J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu aller sur la plage. Intervint Erin

-Lou est réveillée ?

-Oui elle met ses sandales.

On se rendit sur la plage, Lou s'amusait dans les vagues, j'enlaçais la taille d'Erin avant de l'attirer contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en souriant, j'espère qu'ici elle arrivera à se reposer et à se remettre de ce qu'elle a subit. Surtout qu'il y aura le procès et qu'elle devra non seulement l'affronter et affronter son avocat mais aussi raconté ses détentions. Mais on serait tous là pour l'épauler.

-Ca va mon cœur ? Soufflais-je

-Oui, je suis contente qu'on soit là.

-Moi aussi, j'espère que tu arriveras à te sentir mieux.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. Fit-elle

\- Jamais, tu n'es la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Jay…Je ne suis pas encore prête pour…tu sais quoi…

-Hey, c'est normal. On prendra le temps qu'il faut ça n'a aucune importance.

J'essuyais ses joues et embrassa son front. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, je la serrais un peu plus contre moi.

-Je t'aime ma puce. Soufflais-je

Elle me répondit par un bisou dans le cou. Je souris alors qu'on continuait d'avancer. Katsa est un peu plus devant en train de pousser la nacelle, Mouse ayant sa main dans le bas du dos de ma sœur.

-On se fait un resto ce soir ? Proposais-je

-Oui, on devrait inviter les gars du NCIS aussi.

-Tu es sûre ? Demandais-je

-Oui, ça me ferrai du bien de voir du monde.

J'embrassais son front, on finit par s'asseoir dans le sable. Erin vint se blottir contre moi, je frottais tendrement son bras. Lou jouait à faire au château de sable, Mouse venait de détacher la nacelle pour la poser sur le sable. Il enleva la protection de la nacelle, un petit pied dépassa avant de redisparaître.

Katsa entraîna Lou jusqu'à l'eau pour se mouiller les jambes.

-On avait prévu de se faire un restaurant ce soir avec des amis du NCIS, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Lançais-je

-On veut pas vous embêter, c'est aussi vos vacances.

-Mouse si on te propose c'est que ça ne dérange pas. Intervint Erin

-C'est gentil mais pas ce soir. Je suis sûr que vos amis sont très gentils mais ils vont vouloir se pencher pour voir Kenoa et elle est encore petite et fragile. Je ne veux pas l'exposer.

-On s'en fera un seulement entre nous. Fit Erin

Erin se leva pour aller rejoindre Katsa et Lou

-Katsa va bien ? Je m'inquiète pour elle. Fis-je

-Elle a un coup de blues, elle est trop inquiète pour la petite, elle a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai beau lui dire que tout va bien, elle s'inquiète.

-Ça lui passera, c'est parce que la petite est une grande prématuré. Hein princesse, tu vas bien. Et en même temps tu es belle. Soufflais-je en chatouillant son ventre

On rentra à la maison, je donnais le bain à Lou avant de me changer. Erin arborait un pantalon foncé avec un petit chemisier beige.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Le foulard ça va ?

-Oui, tu es splendide.

Les gars du NCIS étaient déjà arrivés, Lou couru jusqu'à Deek avant de se jeter dans ses bras. On discuta de tout et de rien, Erin rayonna.

-Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle pencha la tête pour désigner une table, Katsa et Mouse qui venait de s'installer. On continua de parler jusqu'au dessert.

-Katsa, on se connait depuis des années maintenant, je t'ai rencontré à l'école militaire. Et plus le temps s'écoule, plus je mesure mon amour pour toi. Les mots ne sauraient exprimer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Ta présence seule peut me rendre véritablement heureux. Voilà désormais 1 ans et deux mois que nous vivons une formidable histoire d'amour. Tu es le bonheur de ma vie, la lumière qui brille dans le ciel de mon existence. Cette existence, je veux l'unir à la tienne, afin que nous parcourions le chemin de la vie main dans la main, ensemble. Je saurai te rendre heureuse car je t'aime trop pour qu'il puisse en être autrement. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : vivre à tes côtés et tout partager avec toi, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Finit-il un genou à terre

Katsa le regardait, comme le reste du restaurant, les larmes aux yeux, la petite Kenoa blottit dans ses bras.

-Oui !

Il lui passa la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser, elle posa une main sur la joue de Craig avant de lui rendre.

-Ils sont trop mignon. Souffla Erin

-Vous les connaissez ? Demanda G

-C'est la petite sœur de Jay.

-C'est une nouvelle mode à Chicago qu'on n'a pas ici parce qu'il fait beau le foulard sur la tête ? Demanda Deeks

Erin se raidit instantanément, les yeux brillants elle se leva faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol.

-Je vais aux toilettes. Lança-t-elle avant de partir.

-Bravo Deeks. Fit Hannah

-Quoi ? Je ne savais pas que je ne devais rien dire.

-Tu as entendu parler de l'affaire Kieffer ? Erin est une des victimes.

-Son foulard c'est…parce qu'il lui a coupait les cheveux ? Questionna Kensi

-Oui, on était venu à Los Angeles pour la changer d'air, qu'elle oublie.

-Gâché par Deeks, bah bravo ! Siffla Kensi

Je me levais pour rejoindre les toilettes

-Erin

-Laisses-moi Jay !

-Ma puce laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.

-Non

-Hey mon cœur, il n'a pas voulu te blesser. Je vais le frapper si tu veux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage humide de ma fiancée, je l'entourai de mes bras avant d'embrasser son cou. On resta un moment comme ça, avant de retourner dans la salle.

-Hey vous deux, félicitations ! Lança Erin

-Merci ! Souffla ma petite sœur en l'enlaçant

-On peut voir la bague ? Demandais-je

Elle me tendit sa main, une jolie bague sculptée en or.

-Elle est splendide !

-C'était la bague de ma grand-mère, elle est dans la famille depuis des générations. Expliqua Mouse

On les laissa profiter de leur dîner après qu'Erin est embrassé le front de la petite Kenoa. Deeks s'excusa maladroitement auprès d'Erin avant qu'on n'aille se promener en ville. Lou était heureuse, Sam l'a prenait sur ses épaules.

On ne tarda pas à rentrer à la maison, fatigué par le vol et la journée. Erin alla coucher Lou,

-Pile poil pour le biberon ! Salut le parrain ! Lança Kat'

-Salut vous deux ! Où est Mouse ?

-Il arrive.

-Et je te vole la puce ! Lança l'intéressé.

-Tu vas le regretter après ! Où est Erin ?

-Elle a été couché Lou, je vais voir.

Erin s'était endormi sur le fauteuil près du lit de la puce. Je la pris tel une princesse et l'installa dans le lit. Je lui mis son pyjama et enleva son foulard qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour dormir. Je me faufilais sous la fine couverture et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire réagir, elle se recroquevilla contre moi, un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être.

-Tu vas remonter la pente ma puce, ça va être dur mais on va y arriver ensemble. Je t'aime, et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour toi. T'es une personne merveilleuse Er.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On profita de la plage toute la journée, Erin s'est mise au surf avec l'aide de Kensi.

-Allez Halstead vient les vagues sont bonnes ! Lança Sam

-Tu viens avec moi Lou ? Demandais-je

-Tu me rattrapes si je tombe ?

-Promis ma puce.

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de prendre ma main, je mouillais doucement son cou par sécurité avant qu'on entre dans l'eau. On surfa plusieurs vagues avant de faire une course avec les filles. Katsa et Mouse s'installèrent sur la plage avec la petite dans la nacelle.

-On va chercher tonton Mouse ? Soufflais-je à Lou

-Oui !

-Hey Mouse ! Tu viens surfer avec nous ? Proposais-je

-Vas-y, je vais bronzer un peu. Fit Kat'

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et embrasser la petite Kenoa avant de nous rejoindre.

-On ne vous a pas vu ce matin.

-On a fait la grasse matinée, entre deux biberons.

-Qui se lève le plus la nuit ? Demandais-je

-Moi, que Katsa se repose. Elle est trop inquiète.

On surfa un long moment, Lou à l'air d'apprécier ça. Sam la prit avec lui pour aller faire des vagues un peu plus hautes et entrer dans le tube de la vague. J'attrapais Erin avant de plonger dans l'eau, on remonta à la surface. Erin m'attrapa par les épaules pour me couler histoire de se venger. On batailla un moment dans l'eau avant que je n'abdique. J'attrapais ses hanches et la colla contre moi avant de l'embrasser. On garda nos fronts collés, je plongeais dans ses beaux yeux vert et m'y noya. Je capturai ses lèvres, on se sépara à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je

-Je t'aime aussi.

-On va s'allonger sur la plage ? Proposais-je

Elle hocha la tête, on regagna la plage main dans la main. Elle s'allongea sur sa serviette, j'attrapais la crème solaire avant d'en mettre sur le dos d'Erin. Elle se détendit sous mes massages, une fois finie j'attrapais la petite Lou avant de lui en mettre également.

-Papa !

-Non ma puce il faut en mettre sinon tu vas bruler.

-Je peux aller faire un château de sable avec Deeks ? Demanda ma fille

 **PDV Externe**

Katsa et Mouse profitaient du soleil également sur la plage, après être allé surfer avec Jay, Mouse était allé s'allonger près de sa fiancée.

-On va se promener en ville ? Proposa-t-il

-Ca dépend, tu m'aides à me lever ? Rigola Katsa.

Il l'attrapa par les poignets pour l'aider à la relever mais au lieu de la lâcher il la mit sur son épaule avant de courir vers l'eau. Jay embrassa le front d'Erin avant de rejoindre Mouse, il attrapa les pieds de sa sœur et à deux ils la coulèrent hilare. Katsa se vengea en attrapant de grosses algues qu'elle leur jeta dessus.

-On se voit ce soir ? Lança Erin

-Oui, on ne rentrera pas tard. Fit Katsa

Le jeune couple se promena dans le centre-ville

-Merde. Jura Mouse

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Katsa

Il regarda nerveusement une grosse limousine noire pas très loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour ils déboucheraient sur une rue pas très bien fréquentée.

-Mouse.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Fit-il nerveusement

Ils dépassèrent la grosse voiture, Mouse avait posé sa main dans le dos de Katsa.

-Craig ! Lança une voix

Il se stoppa net, sa main tomba dans le creux des reins de Katsa. Il se retourna pour faire face à une femme plutôt grande, élancé, de longs cheveux châtains la peau claire.

-Maman. Lâcha-t-il

-Tu ne viens pas embrasser ta chère mère ?

Il se tourna vers Katsa, ne voulant pas la mêler à ça.

-Vas-y, je te rejoints après. Souffla-t-il

-T'es sûr ? Je peux t'attendre.

-T'inquiètes pas. Fit-il en embrassant son front

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de s'approcher de sa mère.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien, juste prendre des nouvelles de mon fils ! On t'invite au restaurant ce soir, avec ton amie. Lança-t-elle

-Sans façon.

-Craig c'est juste un dîner.

Mouse rejoignit Katsa dans le parc, il avait acheté deux glaces justes avant. Elle venait de s'occuper de Kenoa quand il la trouva enfin.

-Elle a mangé ?

-Tout son biberon et elle a les fesses propres. Tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

-Qui c'était ?

-Ma mère.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux.

-Mes parents sont une des familles les plus riches des Etats-Unis. Mon père est à la tête d'un empire, entreprises qui fonctionnent… Il est le pdg de plusieurs grosses entreprises. Ma mère dirige une grande entreprise de mode. Ils sont bourrés de fric, ils ont voulus que je suivis la…tradition familial, que je continue d'accroître la puissant de notre famille. Mais j'étais…j'étais contre ça, tu vois ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas mon trip. Alors à mes 17ans j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai rejoints l'armée. Ils m'ont tourné le dos. Je n'ai jamais...jamais eu de leurs nouvelles pendant que j'étais en mission. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux à mon retour… Le fils blessé de guerre, drogué ça faisait un peu tâche.

La jeune femme embrassa sa joue, avant de caresser son dos.

-T'es quelqu'un de super Mouse, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent. Tu es qui tu es, tu es la personne que tu veux être, ce n'est pas à eux de dicter ta vie.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Ils veulent qu'on dîne avec eux.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

-Mais tu as dit que la bague est de ta grand-mère

-Oui, la seule qui m'a dit de suivre mon instinct, mon cœur.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison pour la petite Kenoa, Erin prenait le soleil sur la terrasse en surveillant la petite Lou. Katsa la rejoignit et s'installa sur l'autre chaise longue.

-Ça va ? Demanda la détective

Katsa lui raconta la rencontre avec la mère de Mouse, et la réaction de ce dernier. Elle lui confia qu'elle ne voulait pas aller au dîner. Mouse venait de sortir de la douche et avait enfilé un costard, se coiffant nerveusement.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non, je…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier ma puce. Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il rejoignit le restaurant où ses parents l'attendaient alors que Katsa donnait le bain à la petite Kenoa avec Erin.

-Craig ! Où est ton amie ? Demanda sa mère

-Elle n'est pas venue.

-Taylor allait chercher l'amie de mon fils s'il vous plaît.

-Elle ne veut pas venir, tu ne vas pas la forcer ! Lança Mouse

-Je veux qu'elle vienne.

-Donne l'adresse à Taylor que ta mère nous foute la paix. Déclara le père de Mouse

Le jeune homme se leva, il préférait y aller également. Lorsqu'il arriva Jay lui ouvrit la porte pour le mettre en garde qu'elle n'était pas ravie.

-Je suis désolé, mais ma mère ne voulait rien entendre. S'excusa-t-il

-On gardera Kenoa ne vous en faites pas. Lança Jay

Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte avant de les ramener au restaurant. Monsieur et Madame Gurwitch détaillèrent Katsa, habillée d'une petite robe noire, ses longs cheveux auburn encadrant son visage fin. Des yeux violets très légèrement maquillés.

-Voici Katsa, Kat' mes parents Rachel et Dom Gurwitch

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Fit Katsa

-Ceux sont des lentilles que vous portez ?

-Maman !

-C'est la vraie couleur de mes yeux madame.

-Heureusement que vous n'êtes qu'une simple amie de mon fils. Déclara-t-elle

Katsa resta interdite, Mouse s'approcha de sa fiancée avant d'enlacer sa taille.

-C'est ma petite amie et pour être exacte ma fiancée. Viens Kat' on y va.

-Dom ! Notre fils n'épousera pas cette fille ! Bondit Rachel

-Il fait ce qu'il veut. Craig revenez ici et mangez-vous êtes pas épais tous les deux.

Ils discutèrent de banalités, Katsa étant très mal à l'aise.

-D'où venez-vous Katsa ? Demanda son beau-père

-Chicago, né et grandit.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

-J'ai été dans les Rangers 75ème régiment. Je suis devenue prof, et en reconversion actuellement.

-Les Rangers ! Siffla Rachel

-Les meilleurs, ont guident et défends notre pays. Défendit Katsa

-T'énerves pas ma puce. Souffla Mouse

-Et vous devriez avoir honte de ne pas avoir soutenu votre fils lorsqu'il s'est engagé et qu'il était en mission ! L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ! Lança Katsa en se levant

Mouse la rattrapa dans le hall avant de l'empêcher de partir. Il l'attira contre lui, avant d'embrasser son cou c'est son point faible.

-Je suis désolé, c'était désastreux.

-T'es le mec le plus formidable au monde mais je hais ta famille. Sourit-elle

-Rentrons à la maison auprès de notre famille.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Erin et Jay s'étaient endormis dans le canapé. Jay un pied sur la table basse, la tête en arrière, Erin lové contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Lou la tête posé sur Erin et Kenoa en train de jouer avec son pied, lové dans le bras droit de Jay. Je les pris en photos avant de prendre Lou dans mes bras.

-Viens ma loute je t'emmène dans ton lit. Soufflais-je

-Marraine ?

-Oui ma grande.

Mouse lui avait pris sa fille dans les bras, pour aller la mettre au lit. Katsa elle tentait de réveiller doucement Erin avant de l'accompagner dans sa chambre.

-Comment s'était ? Murmura Erin

-Une catastrophe, je te raconterai.

Mouse lui avait le morceau le plus dur, porté Jay ! Une fois les deux couchés c'est le couple qui alla au lit avant que Kenoa ne réclame son biberon.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

 **PDV Externe**

Trois semaines qu'ils sont à Los Angeles, Jay prend grand soin d'Erin pour qu'elle aille mieux. Tout doucement elle reprend confiance en elle, Jay l'emmène souvent dans des instituts de soin pour qu'elle soit masser, dans des hammams… Quelques marques ont commencés à disparaître du corps d'Erin.

-Hey, je nous ai eu quelques jours dans un centre de remise en forme. Lança Jay

-Super mais Lou ?

-Katsa et Mouse ont acceptés de nous la garder. On part dans deux heures.

-Erin tu peux venir me voir s'il te plaît ? Lança Katsa

La jeune femme monta dans la salle de bain pour tomber sur sa future belle-sœur. Katsa lui enleva le foulard

-Tu peux te mouiller les cheveux ?

Une fois fait, elle guida Erin pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Katsa brossa les cheveux d'Erin avant de commencer à lui couper les cheveux.

-Ca va Erin ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui… Souffla-t-elle

-Parles moi Erin.

-Je revois Kieffer me couper les cheveux.

-C'est finis, il est derrière les barreaux. On est tous là pour te protéger. Regarde le miroir si ça peut te rassurer.

Katsa continua d'égaliser les cheveux d'Erin avant de leur faire un soin à la mangue et beurre de karité.

-Et voilà regarde le résultat ! S'exclama Katsa

-C'est géniale t'es un ange Kat' ! Je te dois tellement !

-Tu ne me dois rien Er', c'est ça la famille ! Allez va montrer à Jay.

Les deux filles descendirent, Jay resta sans voix face à Erin. Il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa doucement son poignet afin de la faire tourner sur elle-même pour pouvoir admirer la coupe de cheveux. Il entra le visage d'Erin en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu es splendide. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

Elle posa son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jay, elle se sentait bien là, dans ses bras. Son parfum de musc et déo, ses grands bras musclés autour d'elle, la rassurait. Dans ses bras elle est invincible. Elle se libéra doucement sans briser le contact, elle noua ses doigts avec ceux de Jay. En bon gentleman il mit les valises dans le coffre de la voiture, pendant qu'Erin faisait un câlin à Lou.

-Tu seras sage ma puce d'accord ? Tu n'embêtes pas Katsa promis

-Pomis maman !

-Je t'aime ma puce

Le couple se mit en route pour le centre de remise en forme, Erin un peu plus stressée à l'idée de montrer ses cicatrices. Jay embrassa sa main qu'il garda tout en conduisant. Une fois arrivée un homme prit leur valise alors qu'une femme les guidait dans leur chambre. Une petite carte était posée sur le lit à côté d'une rose. Jay sourit en observant Erin s'en approcher et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

-Tu lis à voix haute Er ? Demanda-t-il

-Fais tes valises pour partir deux semaines en Polynésie Française. A nous, les plages, le surf, les randonnées dans la jungle tahitienne, nager au milieu des poissons… Jay, c'est trop.

-Rien n'est trop pour toi. Fit-il avant d'embrasser son front.

Ils se changèrent pour enfiler un peignoir.

-On voit les cicatrices sur mes chevilles. Déclara-t-elle

-Ce n'est rien Er, on ne voit quasiment plus rien.

Ils entrèrent dans un jacuzzi, Jay augmenta les remous avant de se remettre près d'Erin. Il se pencha pour embrasser le coup de sa chérie, elle se rapprocha de lui pour poser une main sur la joue de son fiancé. Ils restèrent enlacer tout du long, Jay caressa le dos d'Erin.

-Je t'aime mon cœur

-Je t'aime aussi Jay.

Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans un bain de boue bon pour la peau. Et qui aidera sûrement la peau d'Erin à se régénérer après les tortures de Kieffer. Elle attrapa de la boue entre ses mains avant de le balancer en plein de la figure de Jay. Ils jouèrent à ça un moment avant de finir par s'embrasser plein de boue.

A Los Angeles, Katsa avait emmené les filles faire des courses avec elle. Elle refit le plein de couches et de lait pour bébé, la petite Kenoa a 2 mois et demi maintenant. Elle fait la taille d'un bébé à la naissance, et le poids d'un bébé normal d'un mois.

-Lou s'il te plaît ne t'éloignes pas de la poussette.

-Bonbons ?

-On va aller en chercher mais tu tiens la poussette. Lança la jeune femme.

La petite attrapa la poussette en souriant, elles finirent les courses avant d'aller acheter les bonbons promis.

Mouse restait à la maison lui, avait rangé un peu les lieux. Une voiture s'arrêta dans la petite cour de la maison, une grande limousine. Il soupira avant de se recoiffer et d'aller ouvrir la porte à sa mère. Elle observa l'entrée d'un air dédaigneux.

-C'est ici que tu vis ! On dirait un taudis !

-C'est la maison de vacances de mon meilleur amie. Je vis à Chicago comme je te l'ai dit hier.

-Où est-elle ?

-Qui ?

-Ta copine.

-Elle est partie faire des courses.

-Très bien, fais tes bagages. Tu ne l'épouseras pas, je veux que tu la quittes sur le champ ! On te trouvera une autre prétendante bien mieux !

-JE L'AIME MAMAN ! Tu ne changeras pas ça, et tu n'as aucun droit de me dicter qui je dois épouser !

-Cette fille ne te correspond pas ! Des cheveux auburn et des yeux violets !

-C'est sa couleur de cheveux naturelle ! Et pareille pour ses yeux ! Katsa est la fille la plus charmante et naturelle que je connaisse ! Je ne la quitterai pas pour une fille superficielle.

Il lui servit tout de même un café, hésitant sur le fait d'envoyer un message à Katsa pour l'avertir ou non.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie maintenant ?

-Je travaille pour l'unité des Renseignements de Chicago. Je suis leur informaticien si on veut.

-Tu ne veux pas travailler pour notre entreprise ?

-Non, on a déjà eu cette conversation !

Katsa arriva au même moment, elle remarqua immédiatement la limousine et se renfrogna. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la belle-mère et surtout chez son frère. Taylor, le chauffeur, vînt immédiatement l'aider en prenant ses courses.

-Merci, mais vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

-Vous avez les deux petites, c'est la moindre des choses. Déclara-t-il

Katsa prit Kenoa dans ses bras descendant la nacelle pour ne pas oublier à la prendre.

-Moi suis fote je peux poter la nacelle ! Lança Lou

-Tu as un problème avec tes R ma chérie. Rigola Katsa.

Elle attrapa un sac de course de l'autre main, et entra dans la maison

-Venez Taylor, je vous offre un café, c'est la moindre des choses pour vous remercier.

Rachel salua brièvement la jeune femme avant de s'attarder sur la petite fille aux pieds de Katsa et la petite dans ses bras.

-Lou qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Rappela Katsa

-Bonjou madame. Fit Lou

-BonjouR jeune demoiselle.

-C'est la petite fille de mon frère.

-Et la petite chose dans vos bras ? Demanda Rachel

-C'est un bébé. Siffla Katsa

-Notre fille, Kenoa. Intervint Mouse en enlaçant Katsa

Ils discutèrent de banalité, Rachel tenta de pousser Katsa à bout pour qu'elle quitte Mouse. Mais elle avait tout faux, Katsa est têtue et ne lâchera pas son homme comme ça. Alors que Rachel partait, Taylor déposa une grosse enveloppe sur le buffet de l'entrée.

-De la part de votre père. Déclara-t-il

Mouse regarda à l'intérieur avant de soupirer, il ne veut pas utiliser cet argent sale pour lui.

-On peut en faire don à une association. Proposa Katsa

-Tu penses à une en particulier ?

-Les vétérans blessés de guerre physiquement ou moralement. Déclara-t-elle

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser, il attrapa Lou avant de l'emmener prendre le bain. Ils se commandèrent des plats italiens. Mouse se confia sur les intentions de sa mère vis-à-vis de Katsa.

-Eh, elle ne nous détruira pas ! On est plus fort qu'elle. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Merci Kat', d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, même quand on n'était pas ensemble.

-Ça sert à ça les amis. Je t'aime.

Ils ne furent pas longs à aller se coucher. Katsa s'endormit la tête posée sur le torse de Mouse, ça l'apaisa de la sentir contre lui. Il caressa ses longs cheveux auburn, s'amusant à les tortiller entre ses doigts. Il se souvint d'un moment où elle était apparue :

 **Flash-Back**

Mouse trainait avec Charlie, il est dans une mauvaise période de sa vie après son retour d'Afghanistan. Il n'arrive pas à trouver la stabilité qu'il veut. La sonnette de la porte retentit, Charlie alla ouvrir en râlant, il venait de se faire avoir par Mouse qui a essayé d'introduire deux flics dans son business.

-Quoi

La femme à la porte n'est pas commune, grande, cheveux auburn, lunette de soleil sur le bout du nez. Elle poussa Charlie pour entrer avant de rejoindre Mouse.

-Mouse…

-Kat…Katsa ?

-Allez viens on y va. Fit la jeune femme

-Pour aller où ?

-Je t'offre un repas chaud déjà.

Il sourit, il aime bien la sœur de son ami.

-Tu nous aimes quoi un autre flic ? Demanda Charlie

-Sergent, 75ème régiment des Rangers, bataillon 4. Se présenta Katsa.

-Devrais-je être impressionné ?

-Je peux vous bottez le derrière aussi si vous voulez.

Mouse attrapa Katsa par l'épaule et ils sortirent, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'embuscade qui a manqué de lui coûter la vie ainsi que celle de Jay. C'est l'unité de Katsa qui a bravé le risque pour venir en aide aux blessés.

-Ça fait un bail.

-Ouais j'avoue. Mais je suis contente de te voir. T'as toujours été celui que j'ai préféré des amis de Jay.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Jay dort encore à côté de moi, quatre jours qu'on est en Polynésie Française. On a fait plusieurs randonnées dans la jungle, des randonnées fantastiques. Jay est adorable, il est attentionné et fait attention à moi. J'embrassais sa mâchoire avant d'attraper mon téléphone et de sortir sur la terrasse pour appeler Lou, enfin Katsa pour avoir des nouvelles de Lou. Ma fille me manque, bien que j'adore notre voyage.

« Allo ?

-Katsa ? C'est Erin

-Eh ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, très bien. Jay dort à côté de moi. Je voulais juste entendre Lou.

-Elle te manque ?

-Oui,

-Je sais ce que c'est j'aurai du mal à me séparer de Kenoa.

-Comment va ma filleule ?

-Elle va bien, on a eu un rendez-vous avec le médecin. Elle va parfaitement bien, elle a bien reprit du poids, elle est même lourde.

-C'est géniale.

-Toi ça va ?

-Oui, super, Jay est trop mignon. Je me suis même surprise à regarder les robes de mariée avec lui la dernière fois.

-Il faut fixer la date.

-Oui, on en parle. Notre dernier argument hier soir a été d'attendre que Kenoa soit assez grande que vous ne soyez pas obligé de vous éclipser tous les quatre heures pour son biberon.

-Ne vous embêtez pas pour nous !

-On pense le faire dans six mois ou un an, selon…selon comment va se passer le procès…

-On te fera un bel enterrement de vie de jeune fille promis.

-Surtout que tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur

-J'en suis honorée. Lou vient de se réveiller de sa sieste je te la passe. »

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je regardais Mouse dormir, j'embrassais sa mâchoire, je me souviendrai toujours de sa descente aux enfers avant que je n'arrive à le remettre sur le chemin.

 **Flash-Back**

Katsa rentrait de mission, Jay était passé la prendre à l'aéroport avant d'aller à son district. Il allait mieux ce qui n'est pas le cas de Mouse. Elle courait depuis une bonne heure dans l'air frais de Chicago lorsqu'elle fut attirée dans une sombre ruelle par une quinte de toux violente. Elle s'approcha doucement de la silhouette. Une tête coiffée d'un bonnet dépassait de l'amoncellement de vielle couverture et de carton pourris par l'humidité. Ce bonnet… Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

-Mouse ?! Demanda-t-elle incrédule

Il releva sa tête pour mieux voir la personne l'importunant ainsi, il dévisagea la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui dans ses vêtements de sport.

-Katsa ?! S'exclama-t-il surprit avant de repartir dans une terrible quinte de toux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

-Je…bah je vis. Ici…

Elle n'en revenait pas de voir l'ami de son frère ici.

-Mouse… Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé pour finir comme ça… Tu avais un appart ! Un petit job…

-Les cauchemars, les hallucinations, tous s'enchaine et tu ne peux plus refaire surface. Déclara le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et passa un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se relever

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, viens, il te faut un toit ! Mais en attendant tu vas rester chez moi.

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle l'aide. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, tant bien que mal, chez Katsa. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle avait retrouvé sa vie de célibataire. Jake avait refusé son aide, mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras pour Mouse. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'ami de Jay.

-Je vais prendre une douche, fait comme chez toi. Si tu as faim il doit rester du gâteau dans le frigo, ne te gêne pas. Lança-t-elle avant de file dans la salle de bain.

Mouse fit le tour de l'appartement, il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle habitait ici. Il lui semblait que Jay lui avait dit qu'elle vivait dans un grand appartement quand elle n'était pas en mission. Mais il n'y a aucune photo de son copain, le gars retenu prisonnier. Seulement des photos de Jay et elle, de vacances…

-La douche est libre si tu veux, je vais te passer des vêtements de Jay en attendant.

Mouse venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il portait les habits de Jay. Katsa l'invita à s'assoir à côté d'elle, sur le canapé. Elle baissa le son de la télé et lui tendit une assiette pleine.

-Je croyais que tu travaillais au Renseignements avec Jay, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je croyais que tu étais fiancée à Jake, où est-il ?

-Touché… Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Nous...Il… On s'est séparé. Après sa captivité il n'était plus le même, j'ai préféré mettre un terme avant que ce ne soit trop tard… Déclara-t-elle tristement. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Qu'est ce qui t'a amené a… déménagé ? Se reprit-elle rapidement

-Et bien… Disons que le départ de ton frère a changer pas mal de choses, après ce que Voight leur a fait subir à lui et Lindsay des choses ont été dite, j'étais là grâce à lui et Voight a vu l'unité commencer à se briser de l'intérieur, le travail était fait mais les bureaux étaient un No Mans Land… Il a fini par me virer.

-Je suis désolé Craig… Dit-elle en attrapant sa main

-Sans Jay et sans travail je n'avais plus rien à quoi me rattacher; alors les démons sont revenus et j'ai sombré à nouveaux… Finit-il

-Tout va bien se passer, je suis là maintenant. Promis-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'attirant vers lui.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle rechercha un appartement pour le jeune homme pendant que lui se rétablissait doucement. Elle l'avait inscrite dans des groupes de soutien pour arrêter la drogue, l'avait inscrite auprès d'un psy pour l'aider avec ce qu'il a vu en Afghanistan, et surveillait qu'il suive son traitement et ne loupe pas ses rendez-vous chez le pneumologue. Il commençait à se sentir mieux, son infection pulmonaire était presque finit, son poignet était soigné, mais c'était uniquement grâce à l'aide de Katsa. Elle l'empêchait constamment de replonger lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral. Elle le pousser à sortir la journée quand il n'avait pas de rendez-vous. Ils allaient visiter un peu la ville, la Willis Tower, le Shedd aquarium, le Alder planétarium, le Lincoln Park Zoo, l'Institut d'Art, les balade dans les différent parc de la ville, ainsi qu'une partie de la route 66… Ils se sont rendus à Springfield, Indianapolis, Urbana, Milwaukee… Et elle avait fini par lui trouver un beau petit appartement. Et Mouse avait fini par l'inviter au restaurant pour la remercier de l'avoir aider à remonter la pente, avant qu'elle ne parte de nouveau en mission.

-C'était sympa ce soir. Merci pour le restaurant. Souffla la jeune femme.

-Ouais, la cuisine n'était pas trop mauvaise. Déclara-t-il moqueur

-Pas trop mauvaise ! Tu ne fais pas mieux je suis sûre ! Rigola-t-elle

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme l'embrassa, un baiser doux mais trop vite interrompu pour les deux. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire.

-Je… Commença Mouse

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, était-il désolé ? Non pas du tout. Avait-t-il peur de la réaction de la jeune femme ? Oui.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle lui rendit son baiser.

-Restes ce soir. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sans rien dire ils finirent par se coucher ensemble, Katsa s'endormit contre Mouse, le jeune homme jouant avec les longs doigts de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Finalement le nouvel appartement ne servit pas à grand-chose, les jours qui suivirent Mouse resta après de Katsa, appréhendant le moment où l'on viendrait lui apporter un nouvel ordre de mission…

Le téléphone de Katsa se mit à sonner, elle attendait Mouse qui est en rendez-vous.

« Allô ?

-Katsa ? C'est Antonio.

-Salut Antonio

-Tu serais où est Mouse ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Rien, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, pour ce que Voight a fait et ce que les autres ont pu dire.

-Tu sais dans quel état je l'ai retrouvé ?! Il était à la rue Antonio ! A la rue ! Un ancien militaire n'a pas à être à la rue ! Sans aucune aide !

-C'est impensable, et j'en suis désolé qu'on en soit la cause. On aurait besoin de lui. On est sur une grosse affaire et les gars sont franchement nul en informatique.

-Voight…

-Je te promets de surveiller Voight, je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à lui.

-Je lui en parle dès qu'il sort de son rendez-vous.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Je filais prendre une douche, Mouse dort encore, j'attrape une de ses chemises avant d'aller observer Kenoa dormir paisiblement. Elle a les cheveux de son père, mais mes yeux, avec mes yeux violets et les yeux bleus de Craig elle a les yeux d'un violet plus clair. Je gratouillais son ventre avant d'aller voir si Lou dort encore. Je filais nager un peu avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille.

-Tu es bien matinale.

-Hey Mouse

Je sortis de l'eau et me sécha avant de l'enlacer. Il enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux, une habitude qu'il a depuis longtemps.

-Joli pyjama, sourit-il en désignant ma chemise.

-Elle est confortable, rigolais-je

Il nous fit le petit déjeuner, Kenoa commença à se manifester. Je lui donnais le biberon lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Erin et Jay firent leur entrée, elle a l'air totalement reposée. Ses cheveux ont encore poussé depuis que je lui ai fait la coupe. Je fis un câlin à Jay,

-On ne dérange pas ? Demanda Jay

-Non pas du tout.

-Lou dort encore ? Demanda Erin

-Elle ne va pas tarder à se lever. Fis-je

Elle rejoignit la chambre que la petite occupe. J'emmenais Kenoa dans la salle de bains pour la laver et lui enfiler une petite robe paillette acheté par son père.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

 **PDV Externe**

Pendant plusieurs semaines se tînt le procès de Kieffer, Erin eu du mal à tenir, mais elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa famille, mais surtout sur Jay et Lou. Elle avait fait plusieurs crises de panique dans la salle ou quand elle était à la barre expliquant ce qu'elle a subit jeune et il y a quelques mois quand il a remis la main sur elle.

Pour ne pas sombrer elle s'est plongé corps et âme dans la préparation de son mariage. Voight et Crowley ne lui permettant pas de revenir encore aux Renseignements. Elle a trouvé sa robe avec l'aide de Katsa et de Brett en deux après-midi, ainsi que les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs. Pour économiser le coût elle fait la décoration elle-même, elle a tout commandé pour que ça soit livré. Katsa était d'accord pour la préparer, normalement c'est le rôle d'une mère de faire ça. Mais on ne peut pas dire que Bunny soit un bon exemple, et elle ne veut plus d'elle dans sa vie. Et Camille Voight n'étant plus parmi eux, ni la mère de Jay. C'est du coup Katsa qui va le faire.

-Bonjour, bonjour.

-Salut Jeff ! Lança Erin

-Ça va ?

-Stressée ! On dresse tout aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'es pas seule quand même ?! Demanda-t-il

-Katsa a pris sa journée à l'académie de police pour m'aider, Brett, Shay et Gabby vont venir aussi.

-Katsa se marie un petit mois après toi c'est ça ?

-Oui, on sera rentré de noce. Je pourrais l'aider également, c'est la mère de Mouse qui paye tout apparemment. Elle a voulu contrôler le mariage à défaut d'avoir réussi à les séparer. Mais Mouse a refusé, elle paye tout du coup.

-Tu sais où ils vont en voyage de noces ?

-Au Québec il me semble. De ce que j'ai compris Mouse va porter son uniforme militaire. Lança Erin

-Il manquerait plus que Katsa le porte. Rigola Jeff

-Je crois que ça en a été question un moment, mais Mouse tenait vraiment qu'elle porte la robe.

Layla finit par se montrer avant d'aller directement dans les bras de son père.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Erin

-Bien, elle a rattrapé son retard scolaire grâce à Katsa. Elle a une babysitter, tu connais les jeunes filles au pair ? Une fille étrangère vient, et s'occupe des enfants en échange d'être loger et nourrit. C'est Brett qui m'en a parlé, et je me suis inscrit sur le site. On a accueilli une jeune française du Sud de la France. Séolane, tu l'as peut-être croisé, Layla l'adore en tout cas.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et Erin proposa que la jeune fille au pair ne vienne à son mariage. Katsa finit par arriver avec la petite Kenoa dans les bras, habillée d'une petite robe à paillette.

-Tu m'appelles si tu as le moindre souci hein ?! Demanda Katsa nerveuse

-Hey, tout va bien se passer. Je suis médecin Kat', elle est entre de bonne main. Elle a 11 mois Kat', elle va parfaitement bien.

-Je sais mais…

-Tu dois arrêter de t'en faire autant. Allez, une salle de réception vous attend. Brett vient de rentrer, on va emmener les filles au parc.

Les filles commencèrent par napper les tables une fois la disposition était approuvé par Erin. Katsa installa les chandeliers sur le centre de table. Erin réceptionna les milliers de rose rouge avant de les mettre également sur la table avec l'aide de sa future belle-sœur. Elles eurent finit qu'en fin de journée, Brett leur avait envoyé des photos des filles.

-Antonio m'a raconté que tu as retrouvé Mouse dormant dans la rue quand Jay est partit.

-Ouais, il était dans un sale état. Je l'ai toujours apprécié comme gars. Toujours gentil, à faire des blagues que parfois seul lui comprenait. Bien on a finis la salle. Et comme tu as interdiction de voir Jay ce soir, on va chez moi faire ta manucure.

Erin alla prendre un bain dans la salle de bain à jet de Katsa, pour se détendre et oublier le stress de demain.

Mouse terminait son dossier, dans un mois il se marie. Il espère de tout cœur que ses parents ne ruinent pas tout. Il se frotta la nuque essayant de soulager la douleur, Jay l'aperçu et le rejoignit.

-Respire doucement. Souffla-t-il

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, Il sait ce qu'il subit, et il aimerait tellement l'aider mais il ne peut rien faire.

-Hey Jay tu sors ce soir ? On fait ton enterrement de garçon ! S'exclama Ruzzek

-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Lança le jeune

Après plusieurs minutes, Mouse se sentit mieux, il attrapa les cachets avant de les avaler. Ils sortirent en ville rejoignant des gars de l'armée avec qui ils ont servis. Certains d'entre eux n'appréciaient pas forcément Mouse, d'autres en avait voulu à Jay d'avoir choisi d'aider et sauver Mouse au dépend d'autres gars de l'unité. Ils firent la fête en ville pour fêter le mariage de Jay, Antonio finit par se joindre à eux.

-Mouse va bien ? Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Remarqua Antonio

-Une vieille douleur qui resurgit.

-Ja…Jay…je…je vais…je vais rentrer…

-Ca va vieux ? Demanda Jay

Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi pâle, ses mains tremblées.

-Je…j'ai…juste envie…de de voir…Katsa.

Antonio se proposa pour le raccompagner chez lui, mais le jeune homme déclina l'offre. Il rentra chez lui, Katsa était dans le salon lorsqu'il arriva.

-Mouse ?! Lança la jeune femme.

Elle se leva avant d'aller enlacer son homme, il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Erin n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il

-Si elle prend un bain dans notre salle de bain. Ça va toi ?

-Hmmm

-Mouse.

-J'ai mal à la nuque, ce n'est rien de mal.

-Prends un bain avec le jet pour te soulager. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla-t-il

Erin sortit de la douche, Katsa commença à lui faire ses ongles, demain elles n'auront pas le temps entre la coiffure à faire, la robe… Jeff descendit pour la petite Kenoa, Katsa la prit immédiatement dans les bras. La petite jeta sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-Lou dort avec Layla, j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait rester avec nous.

-Oui on n'est pas loin au cas où. Fit Erin.

Katsa avait fait du poulet basquais pour le repas, Mouse était distant, touchant à peine à son assiette. Erin l'avait remarqué mais ne dit rien.

-Donc le Quebec comme voyage.

-Oui, ce n'est pas très loin. Et puis c'est un pays qu'on n'a jamais fait alors qu'il est tout près.

-Je vais me coucher les filles.

-Hey Mouse tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui.

La jeune femme se leva avant de le rejoindre, elle attrapa doucement sa main le forçant à la regarder.

-Craig…

-J'ai une douleur à la nuque qui va jusqu'à mon épaule. Une vieille douleur que j'ai depuis…depuis l'explosion du Humvee.

-Tu as vu un médecin ? Demanda-t-elle

-Pas depuis…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…je ne… je ne veux pas être…être jugé comme invalide.

-Tu ne le seras pas.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon job…

-Je te promets que je serai là, et que tu ne perdras rien. On fera la rééducation ensemble. Souffla-t-elle

-J'ai été chanceux de te rencontrer. Fit-il en l'embrassant.

-Va te reposer. Je vais en parler à Jeff.

-On pourra voir ça après le mariage ? Demanda-t-il

-Ok, je te laisse tranquille.

-Kat'…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de retourner dans le salon avec Erin. La petite Kenoa jouait à lancer la balle à Erin qui lui relançait.

-Elle a essayait de se mettre debout.

-C'est son nouveau truc en ce moment, Mouse lui prend les mains pour la faire marcher et elle galope.

-Elle ne devrait pas aller au lit ?

-Si je vais la coucher, tu viens ? Proposa Katsa

Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de la petite, et la mit en pyjama. Erin contempla les étoiles qui ont été installées au plafond autour du voile.

-Mouse trouvait ça mignon de lui en mettre, qu'elle voit les étoiles depuis son berceau et que ça la rassure lorsqu'on éteint la lumière.

Katsa berça un moment sa fille avant de la mettre dans son lit.

-Alors parles moi de votre voyage de noces. Lança Katsa

-On part pour le Mexique, un petit village typique, au bord de la plage. De la verdure partout autour… On a hésité avec le Brésil mais on a remis à plus tard.

Elles finirent par sortir au bar, elles tombèrent sur Severide et ses hommes. Ils finirent en boîte de nuit pour marquer l'évènement. Katsa tomba sur Jake en dansant, ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis prof à l'académie de police. Et toi ?

-J'enchaine les petits boulots, je bosse dans un magasin de sport en ce moment. Alors tu as tiré un trait sur l'armée ?

-Oui, il est temps pour moi que je me pose.

-Tu vas bientôt te marier. Jeff m'a dit, enfin j'ai vu ton faire-part chez lui.

-Oui dans un mois.

-Avec un mec du bataillon 2. Et tu as eu une fille avec lui.

-Ca n'a pas été aussi simple ! Et tu le sais ! Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je vais fêter le futur mariage de ma belle-sœur.

Elles rentrèrent tard dans la nuit, Katsa se blottit près de Mouse sans le réveiller. Mais il la sentit et enlaça sa taille avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et de se rendormir.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

 **PDV Externe**

Les filles se sont levés tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Katsa veilla à ce qu'Erin prenne un petit déjeuner correct avant de commencer à la coiffer. Ca prit une bonne heure à Katsa pour finir correctement la coiffure et bien la fixer.

-Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai fixé les petites barrettes. Déclara-t-elle

Elle attrapa les mains de la future mariée.

-Je vais peaufiner tes oncles, je vais mettre des petits diamants dessus. Expliqua Katsa

La petite Lou fit son apparition encore en pyjama. Katsa l'attrapa avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour la laver et lui enfiler sa robe. Elle démêla les cheveux de la petite avant de mettre de petites barrettes en diamant dans ses cheveux.

-Voilà tu es toute belle ma puce. Fit Katsa en embrassant son front

-Je peux aller voir maman ?

-Bien sûr, ne te salis pas.

Layla entra timidement dans la pièce, Katsa embrassa son front avant de l'aider à mettre sa robe. Elle fit sa coiffure, elle brossa et boucla les cheveux de la petite fille.

-Voilà, une vraie princesse.

-Toc toc ! Lança Brett

-Parfait à nous ! Rigola Katsa

-Je m'occupe de tes cheveux ! Allez assis-toi.

Brett se mit à boucler les cheveux de Katsa avant d'accrocher certaines mèches à l'arrière et insérer une longue barrette de perles. Ce fut au tour de la jolie blonde de se faire coiffer avant qu'elles n'enfilent chacune leurs robes pourpre de demoiselle d'honneur et leurs sandales dorés.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'attendais les filles dans le salon de Katsa, elles sont en train de se préparer. Katsa s'est occupée des filles, Mouse qui est encore ici c'est chargé de la petite Kenoa. Il a une petite mine, mais garde son humour.

-Je devrais filer… Jay…Jay va m'attendre.

-Je dirais à Katsa que tu es partie. Fis-je

-Merci… Oh et tu es superbe.

-Merci Mouse, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Souris-je

Il avait enfiler un costard noir impeccable. Il quitta la maison au moment où les filles arrivèrent déjà prêtes. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en réalisant que dans moins d'une heure je serai mariée à Jay. A cet équipier formidable que j'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus de 6 ans, qui a toujours couvert mes arrières.

-Ah non tu ne pleures pas ! Lança Katsa en rigolant nerveusement.

-Promis je vais essayer. Soufflais-je

Je filais dans la chambre enfilé ma robe, je restais un moment à la contempler. Elle est magnifique, jamais je n'aurais pensé en porter une un jour. Je rentrais à l'intérieur avec toutes les précautions du monde avant de rejoindre le salon.

-Tu es splendide ! Lança Brett

-Merci, Kat' tu peux

-Viens je vais la fermer.

Elle noua ma robe avant de bien mettre ma traîne. Elles finirent par partir, Hank venant d'arriver pour me conduire jusqu'à l'arche qu'on a fait installer….par les pompiers. Tout le monde était arrivé, je remis correctement les plis de ma robe une fois descendue de voiture.

-Prête ? Me demanda Hank

-Je crois. J'ai la boule au ventre.

-Tu peux encore faire demi-tour même si je pense que ça serait une grosse erreur.

-Non, c'est Jay que je veux.

Une petite musique se mit à retentir, et comme à la télé tout le monde se leva alors que je remontais l'allée de pétales.

-Je suis honoré de t'emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel. Souffla Hank

Je lui souris avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de Jay. Il était entouré de Will, Antonio et Mouse, trois choix qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Mouse et lui ont vécus des choses inimaginable en Afghanistan ensemble, ils se comprennent mieux que nous. Et maintenant en plus de leur amitié forte, il va se marier avec la petite sœur de Jay. Antonio et Jay ont toujours été proche depuis le moment où Tonio a rencontré Jay et l'a ramené dans l'unité. Et enfin Will est son frère donc rien de plus normal.

Il y a plusieurs militaires dans les rangs, d'officiers de police qu'on a rencontré au cours de notre carrière, des pompiers, dont tout le 51.

-Prends soin d'elle. Souffla Hank en posant ma main sur celle de Jay.

-Toujours. Répondit-il.

Je sens la présence de Katsa et Brett derrière moi, mes deux demoiselles d'honneurs. Il y a un moment j'aurai pensé à demander à Burgess mais après ce qui a été dit sur mon « départ » et sur celui de Jay, je préfère garder une relation de travail seulement.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de Jay, je n'entends que très lointainement le discours qui est fait. Jay me dévore des yeux également, son petit sourire à la Halstead plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Oui je le veux.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées et de ma contemplation par Jay me pressant doucement la main.

-O…oui je le veux. Soufflais-je

 **PDV Externe**

Le jeune couple venait d'échanger leurs vœux, la petite Lou se leva de sa chaise pour amener le cousin avec les alliances. Jay se baissa pour dénouer l'alliance d'Erin, une double bague sertie de petits diamants et un plus gros. Il attrapa doucement la main de sa femme mais sembla hésiter avant de lui mettre.

-Tout a toujours été difficile quand il s'agissait de nous deux. Le monde était contre nous. Les règles, la mort de Nadia, Voight, la guerre… Mais on s'est toujours retrouvé. Plus amoureux, plus soudé que jamais. On a traversé tellement de choses que plus rien ne peut nous arrêter. Ensemble nous somme invincible, parce que quoi qu'il se passera je t'aimerais et tu m'aimeras et on fera face ensemble. Pour toujours.

Jay avait ses yeux fixé dans ceux d'Erin. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à cet instant, le monde aurait pu disparaître ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour toujours. Erin pleurait de joie, Jay encadra son visage de ses mains avant d'effacer les larmes avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Hey ne pleure pas. Souffle-t-il

-Je…sais juste…j'ai jamais…cru que j'aurai le…droit au…bonheur…tu sais…enfant de la rue…

Jay l'attire contre lui et embrasse tendrement sa tempe, ému de voir Erin dans cet état-là. Oh si elle mérite le bonheur, elle s'est battue pour s'en sortir malgré tous les évènements et les gens lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues. Will les rejoint suivit de Katsa pour faire un câlin groupé.

-Tu fais partie de notre famille Erin.

-Tu es entrée dans notre famille quand tu as rencontré Jay. Renchérit Katsa

-Merci… Souffla la jeune femme émue.

Ils reprirent leur place initiale, Erin attrapa l'alliance dorée de Jay avant de lui enfiler.

-Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. Souffla-t-elle.

Toute l'assemblée les applaudit, lorsqu'ils repassèrent dans l'allée, les invités leur lancèrent des pétales de roses qui leur avaient été mis sur leur chaise. Le jeune couple partit pour faire quelques photos alors que les invités gagnaient la salle de réception.

-Katsa a beaucoup de talent caché ! Rigola Erin

La jeune femme avait attrapé un appareil photo professionnel avant de rejoindre les mariés pour les photos. Elle les prit en photos, avant de demander à Jay d'embrasser Erin pour la photo. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser, et Katsa immortalisa leur amour avec la Windy City en fond. Elle retourna ensuite à la réception avec la petite Kenoa qui tanguait sur ses petits pieds à courir après Layla et Lou.

-Ma chérie ! Fit Katsa en attrapant la petite dans ses bras.

« My immortal » d'Evanescence résonna dans la pièce annonçant l'arrivée des mariés. Erin arriva tenant le bras à son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent devant l'entrée, sous l'arche qui avait été mis en place pour accueillir les invités. Avant de rejoindre d'aller au buffet prendre une coupe de champagne pour lever leur verre à leur amour. Antonio choisit ce moment-là pour faire un discours. Les invités vinrent les féliciter, Jay en profita pour aller voir Mouse, prétextant d'aller jeter un œil à Lou.

-Ca va vieux ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui,

-Je t'ai vu grimacer tout à l'heure. Lança Jay

-J'ai fait un faux mouvement.

-S'il y a un problème avec Caleb tu le dis, je le vire directement.

-Katsa lui a déjà mis les points sur les I

Ils retournèrent à la salle et doucement tout le monde prit sa place. Mouse, Katsa, Antonio et Will étaient à la table des mariés puisqu'ils sont les témoins. Après l'entrée, Jay attrapa la main d'Erin pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

 **PDV de Mouse**

watch?v=T0eSpAgqrWo&spfreload=10

Katsa a sa tête posée dans le creux de mon cou. Nous dansons enlacés. J'ai toujours aimé l'avoir contre moi comme ça, nous sommes inséparables et ça m'apaise. C'est fou ce que je l'aime. Elle se redresse avant poser sa main sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime… Murmure-t-elle avant de m'embraser tendrement et de reposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

Elle l'a posé au mauvais endroit, je sens de suite la douleur irradier jusqu'au bout de mon bras mais ne dit rien. Je ne vais pas briser ce moment de magie en lui disant que j'ai mal. Pour oublier je me concentre sur la musique, et sur Katsa. A la fin de la chanson, à mon grand soulagement, elle relève sa tête et me sourit avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Craig tu es pâle, tout va bien ? Demande-t-elle inquiète

-Tout est parfait tant que je suis avec toi. Lui souris-je.

Elle me sourit en retour avant de m'embrasser. On resta ainsi enlacer jusqu'à ce que deux petit bras potelé viennent enlacer nos jambes. Nous baissâmes nos regards pour voir le visage tout souriant de Kenoa.

-Ance ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Je me baissai et la pris dans mes bras avant d'enlacer de nouveaux la taille de Katsa.

-Tu vas danser avec nous alors mon cœur. Dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Katsa embrassa son front également, on continua de danser tous les trois, juste nous trois.

-Craig tu es vraiment pâle. Souffla Kat'

-C'est mon épaule mais rien de grave. Profitons de cette soirée.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant d'attraper Kenoa et alla faire un discours pour Jay et Erin. J'avalais un cachet avant de rejoindre les mariés, enfin la mariée pour l'inviter pour une danse.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin et Jay rentraient de leur voyage de noce au Mexique, ça a été parfait pour eux. Et ils en ont bien profité, Lou a goûter à tous les plats qu'elle avait à porter de mains.

Mouse s'est fait opérer entre temps, et il a dû rester immobiliser deux bonnes semaines, puisqu'il avait une petite fracture à une des cervicales, et plus d'un ligament de l'épaule ainsi qu'une fragilité de la clavicule. Malgré les bons soins il ne peut pas forcer sur son bras, et épaule, ni lever très haut. Pour porter la petite Kenoa qui gigote, la changer… ce n'est pas très pratique.

La belle-mère de Katsa s'était installée chez eux la veille au soir pour préparer la jeune mariée.

-Katsa sortait de la salle de bains ! Lança Mme Gurwitch

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de ma préparation ! C'est mon mariage ! Vous avez abandonné Craig depuis des années, je ne vous laisserai pas revenir gâcher sa vie ! Déclara Katsa

Erin mit Madame prout prout à la porte avant de forcer la porte de la salle de bain. Elle aida Katsa à enfiler sa robe.

-Elle te va comme un gant.

-Merci…

-Ca va ?

-Oui, je suis juste inquiète pour Mouse.

-Il va remonter la pente ne t'en fait pas. Et Voight lui a dit qu'il ne perdrait jamais sa place au sein de l'unité. Que sans lui on aurait du mal à résoudre nos enquêtes.

Erin tenta de faire la coiffure de Katsa mais ni arrivé pas. Elle appela Shay à la rescousse car elles sont en retard dans le planning. Au bout d'une heure, elles avaient fini de préparer Katsa. Elles avaient une demi-heure de retard.

Mouse était en train de stresser, les filles sont en retard, Katsa n'est pas là et ne répond pas à ses messages. Jay tenta de le rassurer, mais l'angoisse monté tout de même, il n'est pas parfait, loin de là, il a ses vieux démons… Bien que Katsa l'est aidé à remonter la pente, le gouffre est toujours là à le guetter.

-Erin vient de m'envoyer un message, elles sont sur la route mais il y a des bouchons. Elles ont eu du retard dans la préparation. Fit Jay

-Preuve que ça ne sera pas une bonne épouse. Déclara la mère de Craig.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard, mais ce contint de dire quelque chose. Ils ont eu beaucoup de dispute à cause de la mère de Craig. Elle voulait diriger elle-même le mariage de son fils, elle voulait forcer Katsa à travailler pour l'entreprise familiale. Severide fit signe à ses gars, ils prirent le camion 3 avant de rejoindre la voiture de Katsa.

-Severide ? Lança Erin

-On a entendu ton mari dire que vous étiez bloqué !

-Tu es mon sauveur Kelly ! Rigola Shay

Les filles montèrent dans le camion et Tony mit les sirènes et gyrophares pour se frayer un chemin parmi les voitures. L'assemblée se leva en entendant l'arrivée du Squad 3, les demoiselles d'honneur descendirent en première avant de rejoindre l'arche. Mouse épousseta sa veste d'uniforme militaire, il avait tenu à le porter pour son mariage. Son regard tomba sur Katsa qui descendait du camion de pompier, Jay qui l'emmenait jusqu'à l'arche lui offrit son bras.

-Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. Souffla Jay en posant la main de sa sœur sur celle de son futur mari, geste symbolique.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, Layla se prépara pour amener le coussin avec les alliances. Les mariés ayant servis tous les deux, le coussin représenté la bannière étoilée.

\- Tu es la lumière de ma vie. Celle qui me montre le chemin, celle qui empêche toujours de faire triompher les ténèbres, celle qui fait rayonner mon monde. Tu m'as donnée foi en la vie, foi en l'avenir, et foi aux miracles. Quand je regarde dans tes yeux je vois le reste de ma vie, et je le vois avec toi et notre magnifique fille. Je t'aime Katsa. Déclara le jeune homme, tenant les mains de sa future femme dans les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi. Souffla Katsa en pressant les mains de Mouse

-Et si chacune de ces journées ont été si belles c'est parce que tu as toujours su préserver notre amour.

A tes côtés, j'ai découvert que les petites attentions du quotidien protégeaient et renforçaient notre couple. Un post it cœur sur le coin de mon ordinateur, un Je t'aime par sms, un message sur Facebook… Autant de choses qui font que la vie est si belle à tes côtés.

Je te remercie d'être celle qui se bat chaque jour contre la routine afin que notre amour soit toujours aussi fort qu'au début. J'aime ta façon parfois si simple et pleine de bon sens de voir la vie. Avec toi les problèmes n'existent pas, il y a toujours des solutions. Je voudrais terminer en te disant que si dans la vie, beaucoup de choses sont imprévisibles, j'ai une certitude c'est que je sais que peu importe ce que nous réserve le futur, nous serons ensemble partageant notre amour… Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux! Je suis impatient de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, pour prendre soin de toi. Accepte cette alliance comme signe de mon amour. Déclara Mouse

Katsa pleurait à chaudes larmes face au beau discours de Craig. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jolie mariée et l'attira contre lui.

\- Pleures pas mon cœur. Souffla-t-il en embrassant l'épaule de Katsa

Katsa fit aussi son discours en mettant l'alliance à l'annulaire de Mouse. Des alliances identiques en or et or blanc, avec gravé dessus « Forever Love » avec un cœur. Et à l'intérieur leur prénoms. Ils s'embrassèrent sous des guirlandes de bougies, sous un grand arbre. Mouse enlaça de nouveau Katsa avant de l'embrasser tendrement et passionnément à la fois sous les applaudissements du public. Après la séance photo, ils rejoignirent la réception, simple et sobre sous une grande tente décorée de lampions.

watch?v=XvpsKTeqzec Ils entrèrent sur l'hymne, les militaires présents se mirent au garde-à-vous. Katsa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mouse alors que ce dernier la guidait vers la piste de dance pour la première.

watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00&index=1&list=PL78G2MhCoFbuD9S7Qr0-z3zYsMfZNrfU6

L'hymne laissa place à une chanson plus douce, Mouse posa ses mains sur les flancs de Kat'. Ils dansèrent doucement, oubliant le monde autour d'eux, seul eux deux existaient.

-Merci. Souffla Mouse

-Pour ?

-Avoir dit oui.

Elle l'embrassa qu'il arrête de dire des bêtises. Ils dansèrent un long moment quasiment toute la soirée. Erin attrapa la main de Jay avant de l'inviter à la suivre dehors.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, je voulais juste te voir en privé. Katsa m'a dit de ne pas attendre pour ça, mais c'est sa soirée, je ne voulais pas lui gâcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Le jeune homme resta un moment interdit avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Il attrapa Erin par les hanches avant de la soulever du sol et de la faire tourner dans les airs. Il embrassa les lèvres de sa femme avant de la serrer contre lui.

-Je vais être papa ! S'exclama-t-il

-Oui

-Mais c'est fantastique !

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un mois, donc à notre voyage de noces. Souffla la jeune femme heureuse.

Après un dernier câlin, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Katsa sourit en voyant Jay un immense sourire idiot aux lèvres. Erin lui avait dit pendant qu'elle l'aidait avec la robe.

Jay alla danser avec sa sœur alors qu'Antonio en profitait pour inviter Erin à danser.

-Générale. Déclara Mouse en se mettant au garde-à-vous devant le militaire.

-Repos Mouse voyons.

-Pardon, une habitude. S'excusa Mouse

-Je tenais à vous féliciter en personne.

-Merci Monsieur.

-C'est votre fille ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, la petite Kenoa. Expliqua Mouse

-Profitez, vous méritez d'être heureux.

Mouse retourna auprès de sa femme, elle tournait le dos à tout le monde. Elle essuya nerveusement son visage,

-Chérie ? Souffla Craig

-Oui ? Murmura-t-elle

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle

Il la força à la retourner, ses yeux étaient brillant, il essuyait doucement ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce qui se…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette, celle du père de Katsa. Il savait que son géniteur la terrorisé depuis son plus jeune âge. Mouse attira Katsa contre lui pour la rassurer, lui faire savoir qu'il est là.

-Il ne te touchera plus mon ange.

Jake qui avait assisté à la scène, se dirigea vers le père de Katsa.

-Ils t'ont retrouvé au final

Jake lui asséna un coup au visage qui le sonna.

-Et vous n'êtes pas invité ici vous.

-Elle t'a largué pour un autre, et tu ne t'en plaints même pas. Elle a eu un bébé avec un autre et tu t'en fous ?

Jake lui remit un coup avant de retourner à la réception.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

 **PDV Externe**

Aujourd'hui Chicago va inaugurer l'ouverture d'une galerie de photo, des photos qui ont touchés beaucoup de monde pour leur vivacité. L'artiste avait le truc pour capturer les moments qu'il fallait. Elle avait commencé par immortaliser les pompiers en action ainsi que les policiers. Avant de voyager dans les pays du « tiers » monde, photographier les enfants.

-C'est magnifique. Souffla Katsa en attrapant la main de Mouse

-Elle a du talent.

-Tonton, Marraine !

Une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain s'élança vers eux.

-Lou, ma grande. Ça fait un bail.

-Oui, vous m'avez manqué !

-Alors ton dernier voyage, c'était où ? Demanda Mouse

-Polynésie Française, magnifique. Des portraits des gens natifs super, ramasseurs de coquillages, les percer pour en faire des colliers.

-Tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ?

-Sam, il a rejoint l'armée, les Rangers comme papa. Et puis comme vous.

Ils restèrent deux heures à la galerie, les Renseignements étaient venus inaugurer la galerie de la petite-fille du sergent, de la fille des deux meilleurs détectives.

Erin embrassa la joue de Jay avant d'aller enlacer leur fille.

-J'ai envie de voir Kenoa. Souffla Katsa à l'oreille de son mari

-En route.

Ils se rendirent au Chicago Med service pédiatrique. Kenoa était en train de s'occuper d'un bébé de 6 mois, qui attendait une opération.

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction! Merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont suivit! on se retrouve très bientôt pour une autre fiction!


End file.
